Escort Challenge
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo angers the boss woman of an escort service, who just so happens to be a former Soul Reaper. Turned into a woman and pressed into service, Ichigo will now have to go on dates with women as an escort until her debt is paid. FemIchigo! FemIchigoXMulti!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Gender Bender**

_Ichigo's Escort Challenge_

_Chapter One_

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo was not having a good day.

He'd had to deal with Keigo's antics all day, the boy talking about how he'd gotten a date with some hot babe he met on the beach during spring break. As if that weren't bad enough, Ichigo was constantly having to stop whatever he was doing to go deal with a rampaging Hollow nearby, interrupting his school day constantly.

To top it all off, Ikumi nabbed him after school almost as soon as he stepped out of the school's doorway. The employer, who was mad at Ichigo for skipping work again, tied Ichigo up before carting him away in her van. After getting another angry lecture from his boss about shirking his job, Ichigo was set to work.

As the day came to an end, Ikumi had one last job for Ichigo before he could go home.

"Take this package to this address," Ikumi told him, handing him a small package and a slip of paper containing an address. "Ask for a woman named Dominista. She's our client. She asked me to obtain something for her that you can't simply buy online," she explained.

Ichigo looked at the brown paper-wrapped box and eyed it suspiciously. "There isn't anything bad in here, is there?" he asked.

Ikumi frowned. "What do I look like, a black market dealer?" she said, pointing to the door. "You have your job. Now move it, buster!"

Grumbling, Ichigo left the shop, wishing that he was back home already. He was getting hungry and wanted get home for Yuzu's dinner. "Let's get this over with…" he mumbled. Walking down the street, he checked the address on the slip of paper. After doing a mental image of a map of the town in his head, he suddenly became very confused. The place that Ikumi was sending him was in a rather unsavory part of town.

Deciding to get this over with, Ichigo hurried along. He hoped that if any Hollows needed to dealt with, Rukia's replacement or one of his friends could handle it while he was dealing with this errand. The sun was getting low when he reached the place. It looked like a large lavish mansion. However, the sign on the front made Ichigo blush when he realized what Ikumi had sent him to. The sign said _Dominista Escorts. _

Ikumi had sent Ichigo to an escort service.

Ichigo couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He'd always done his best to avoid awkward encounters with women, Yoruichi notwithstanding, but now he was going to have to go inside an escort service to fulfill his job. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and headed up the steps. "I'll just go in and give it before I leave."

He entered the building and found himself inside a lavish entrance hall. Spying the service desk nearby, he walked over to it. A woman wearing a dress that left little to the imagination looked up at the young man. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to deliver a package," he told the secretary.

"Ah! You must be with Ikumi Unagiya. Wait here while I get Madame Dominista please," the woman told him before getting up from her chair and walking away.

Minute after minute ticked by, making Ichigo feel more uncomfortable as several ladies in fine dresses pass by him, each one giving Ichigo looks that made him feel like a piece of meat being sized up.

As he waited, a woman walked by him, distress written all over her face. She was dressed in a fine red dress, with blonde hair and tanned skin, looking like she was in her early twenties. Ichigo noticed her stressed expression and couldn't help but feel concerned. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

The woman turned around and Ichigo could see that she was almost to the point of tears. "Oh, um…hello? Are you a customer?"

Ichigo's ears burned at the question. "What?! No, I'm just here to deliver a package, that's all. Are you alright? You seem distressed."

"It's my client," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "He's paying top dollar but…he's such a creep. He revolts me…" She shivered in her dress. "Sometimes I hate this job."

Ichigo was starting to believe that this was less of an escort service and more of a brothel in disguise. He figured he should say something to help the poor woman."Look, if you're uncomfortable with the job, then you should quit," he told her. '_Too bad I can't take my own advice,' _he thought to himself, shivering at what Ikumi's reaction would be if he quit.

"I suppose…" the woman said. "I have been wanting to do something else than please perverts all day." She'd thought about quitting her vocation for a while now and Ichigo's words gave her the motivation she needed. "I'm going to talk to my boss…" Turning away, she headed down the hallway away from Ichigo.

For the next few minutes, Ichigo resumed waiting for the boss in charge to come receive the package. After his patience had almost reached his end, he got his wish.

Later he wished he'd never met her.

The boss of the escort service, Dominista, was a tall woman wearing a gothic black dress. Her dark skin reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi, though she had long, flowing black hair. "Daihime, please reconsider!" Dominista pleaded as the girl Ichigo was talking to earlier. "You're my most popular girl here!"

"No! I'm sick of catering to those people!" Daihime huffed. "I'm sick of being an escort. I quit!"

Dominista looked at the girl like a mother whose daughter was running away from home. "What brought this about?! I've always made sure you're treated well!"

Ichigo gulped when the younger woman pointed at him. "I was talking with him and even he agreed I should quit! I don't care anymore. I have other things I want to do! Goodbye!"

Daihime stormed out through the front door, leaving Ichigo standing in the hallway with the distraught woman in black. After a moment of letting her top girl's departure sink in, Dominista slowly turned towards Ichigo, her face turning from shock to unsustainable anger. "Do you realize…how much that girl was worth?" she demanded as she stomped her way over to Ichigo.

Ichigo stood his ground, however. He was a Soul Reaper. He'd dealt with worse people. Much worse. "It's not my fault if she wanted to leave. She looked like she was tired of sleeping with perverted old men!" he told her heatedly. "Why shouldn't she leave if you want her to be a prostitute?"

"A prosti-" Dominista stopped for a moment before she got even angrier. "Is that what kind of establishment you think I'm running? Some second-rate whorehouse? How dare you!" She pointed to the girls who were poking heads out of several rooms to see what the commotion was all about. "I don't force my girls to do anything they don't want to!"

The woman's angry statement made Ichigo blink in confusion. "Wait…this isn't a brothel?"

"NO!" Dominista put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "How dare you?!"

Not convinced, Ichigo turned away. "Whatever. I came here to deliver a package. It's been delivered. I'm leaving. Goodbye." He didn't care if Ikumi got mad at him. He was leaving here before he started yelling back at the woman.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The Substitute stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't remember telling Dominista or the receptionist his name. "How-" he started while turning around. The sentence died in his mouth when the woman held a hand out in front of him. Instantly, his mind flashed back to when Shinji Hirako did the exact same thing to him and he came to a startling revelation. "You're-"

"Shhhh, child," Dominista said with a sly smile before hitting Ichigo with a Kidō spell. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ughhh…" Ichigo groaned as he was put into a deep sleep, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Dominista turned to several girls who entered the hallway. "Take him to my chambers. I lost Daihime because of him." She knelt down and patted the sleeping Ichigo's head. "He's going to pay me back for it…"

**_Later…_**

Ichigo felt hot.

Opening his eyes, he groaned as he tried to move. His limbs felt like lead. His vision was a blur, along with the feeling like his head was filled with cotton. The feeling of wet heat surrounded him. As his vision came back into focus, he realized that was in…a hot tub? "What?" he slurred, trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh! You're awake!" came a voice to his left.

Turning his head, Ichigo saw a girl sitting next to him in a hot tub, a woman with long, red hair. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked before noticing that something was wrong with his voice. '_Wait, why's my voice sound so high?' _

A gentle hand softly caressed his thigh beneath the water, prompting Ichigo to turn and see another girl, this time a short, petite with black hair, sitting next to him. Ichigo's cheeks burned when he saw that both of them were naked.

"Where am I? And why am I in a hot tub?"

"Really?" the redhead asked, her lips grazing Ichigo's ear. "You haven't figured it out yet? You're cute when you're flustered."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, his chest feeling heavy.

Then he looked down…and shrieked in abject horror when he saw that he was now a she.

Ichigo's body had been completely transformed. He was now a woman in every sense. In the reflection of the water, she looked similar to Orihime, with her long orange hair and busty chest. She reached beneath the water to find that her genitals had been changed too. "What have you done to me?!" she shouted, the blood draining from her face.

The two naked girls beside her kept her from standing up. "Careful," Redhead told her. "It's not smart to move so suddenly in a hot tub."

"The change is still fresh. Just sit back and relax while we get you more comfortable…" said Petit

Ichigo's limbs still felt like lead. All she could do was sit in the hot tub while the two women fondled her, unable to do anything but feel uncomfortable. "What are you…" she said, gasping as the two kissed her shoulders and neck. Petite massaged her breasts while Redhead touched her thighs. Ichigo's heart pounded as she was molested, feeling arousal begin to build inside her…

But the foreplay ended abruptly when a phone rang on the wall. Getting up, the naked Redhead got up and walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" After a few seconds she spoke again. "Yes, Madame, she's ready. We'll have her ready for you in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and turned to her partner. "Madame Dominista wants to see you. You can stand?"

Moving her arms, Ichigo found that she could finally move properly. "What have you done to me?!" she yelled at the two as she stood up, stumbling backwards from the weight of her breasts. "Whoa!"

Petite came up from behind and steadied Ichigo. "Careful. You'll need to get used to your new balance. I know you've questions. Madame Dominista will answer them in time."

The two women took Ichigo out of the hot tub and dried her off with soft fluffy towels. Wrapping a black satin robe around her, the two got dressed themselves before taking the genderbent Ichigo into another, more lavish room. The room was furnished with priceless furniture, including a couch, a bed and a dresser, among other things.

They sat Ichigo down on the extravagant couch and left her there. Ichigo sat there and continued to fret on her situation. "Why am I a woman? Who did this to me?" she said, looking down at her hands franticly. She kept opening up her robe to check her new feminine body, hoping that it would change back at any second.

The door opened up and Madame Dominista entered. "How are you enjoying my accommodations?" the woman teased with a smile on her face as she closed the door.

"What have you done to me?!" Ichigo shouted at the woman, getting off the couch.

"Isn't it obvious?" the owner said. "I've changed you into a woman, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Again, Ichigo was taken aback by how the woman knew his name. "How do you know who I am? And how did you turn me into a woman?"

Sitting down on the bed, Dominista held up a hand. Ichigo gasped when she saw it flare to life with spirit energy. "Many things are possible for us Soul Reapers. Wouldn't you say, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki?" she grinned.

Ichigo's jaw hung as she stared in confusion. "You're…you're a Soul Reaper?"

"Quite." The woman put a hand to her chest. "I'm a Soul Reaper, same as you. Well, a former one at least. Currently I'm retired."

"Wait, my friend Kisuke told me that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads don't allow anyone to retire. Period."

"That's true," Dominista nodded. "I suppose retired is the wrong word. I'm currently in the squad's reserves. Many years ago I sustained a severe injury during a battle with a Hollow. My captain healed me but it caused me to be removed from active duty. Thankfully, my captain was benevolent enough to allow me to come to the World of the Living to live here, running my escort service. Not a brothel," she said, her eyes glaring at Ichigo scathingly. "Many of the girls here are former Soul Reapers actually. My captain taught me a thing or two about the human body, even how to change a person's gender. But enough about me. Let's get down to business."

"Turn me back, right now!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll turn you back soon enough. However, you owe me a great debt. You will remain the way you are until I've deemed your debt paid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You cost me my best girl. The amount of money she brought in wasn't paltry. You shall take her place and be an escort for me."

"WHAT?!" gaped Ichigo. "You want me to be an escort?"

"That is my deal. You will work until you've earned what Daihime was worth. Then I'll turn you back into a boy and let you go."

"How much was she worth?"

Dominista gave her a number. Ichigo's jaw hung even lower. There were a lot of zeros in that number. "You're nuts! How am I supposed to make that much money?!"

"You're a beautiful girl with exotic orange hair. I'm certain you'll attract a nice clientele," Dominista smiled.

"Forget it! I'm not sleeping with anyone, you creep!"

Dominista suddenly appeared in front of her with a burst of Flashstep. She pinched Ichigo's cheek, making the girl cry out in pain. "Listen here, you! For the last time, I do not run a brothel. You'll be going on escorts for high paying clients on dates. Whether or not things get intimate is your choice but it will never be forced on you. Understand?"

"Yow! Alright! Let go!" Ichigo said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Dominista let go, letting Ichigo put a hand to her sore cheek.

Huffing in annoyance, Dominista walked back to the bed and sat back down. "If it'll put your mind at ease, I assure you that your clients will be females. As angry at you as I am, even I wouldn't be that cruel to you. Does that make you feel any better?"

Nursing her red cheek, Ichigo glared at the woman. "What if I say no? I have a friend here in Karakura Town who can change me back," she said, thinking of a certain shopkeeper. "And if you think you can keep me here by force, think again."

Cocking her head and smiling amusingly, Dominista reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "Oh really? Let's see what my benefactor has to say about this."

"Benefactor?"

Dialing a few numbers, Dominista put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Shush. There's someone I want you to speak to. Yes, Captain?" she addressed as person she was calling picked up on the other end of the line. "Yes, I've explained everything to Ichigo but she's quite resistant." Ichigo waited for a few seconds before Dominista nodded. "Uh huh. One second." She held out the cellphone. "It's for you."

Taking the phone from Dominista, Ichigo brought it to her ear nervously. "H-Hello?"

"_Hello, Ichigo. I hear you've been causing Dominista some trouble." _

Ichigo's blood turned to ice. Dominista's "benefactor" was none other than Captain Unohana. "Captain Unohana? You're a part of this?!"

"_Why yes, I help fund Dominista's escort service. She was my former Fourth-Seat. She's like a daughter to me, after all. Now then, I'm told you caused significant harm to her business earlier. I'd hope that you're honorable enough to repay her for what you've done." _

"But Captain Unohana! You can't be serious!" Ichigo insisted. "She's turned me into a girl!"

"_You have my word, Ichigo. Once your debt is paid, Dominista will reverse the change. We'll speak to your father about your absence and make sure he understands the situation as well as making sure your employer, Ms. Unagiya, is well compensated for lending you to us. And you've nothing to worry about with school. I will inform Kisuke on the situation and he will deal with that loose end." _

Ichigo's lip trembled as fear hit her. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage. "Captain Unohana! I can't be an escort!" she pleaded.

"_There's nothing to worry about, Ichigo. I've already discussed it with Dominista. Your clients will be women to make you feel more comfortable. You're simply to go on dates and give them the pleasure of your company. There's no obligation to engage in sexual intercourse. It's entirely your choice." _

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo handed the phone back to Dominista. Dominista spoke to Unohana for a moment before hanging up. "So then, Ichigo. I assume you'll accept my deal?"

Looking at the floor, Ichigo reluctantly nodded. "Fine…" she said before looking up, her eyes glaring angrily at the woman. "But you better keep your word!"

"But of course. Once your debt is paid I will turn you back to normal and send you home. I'm a woman of my word, after all." Dominista hopped off the bed. "This room is yours while you're staying here. I will take my leave for now and arrange for you to get to work right away. I'll have one of the girls bring you dinner. Ta-ta for now, my dear."

Dominista left the genderbent Ichigo, closing the door behind her. Ichigo watched her leave before sighing, feeling hopeless. "How'd I end up in this mess?" she said. She looked over at the large mirror on the wall and stared at her female self. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she did know one thing…

…her escort challenge was going to take a while.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri! **

_Chapter Two_

_**The next day…**_

Ichigo lay in bed, snoozing softly. On the wall a clock ticked away while the Substitute Soul Reaper slept. Slowly, as dawn came through the window and began to slowly illuminate the room with morning light, the teen stirred from slumber.

"Nghhh!" Ichigo groaned before sitting up in bed, stretching out and feeling bones pop back into place. Feeling a sudden weight in the chest, Ichigo's eyes opened and shriek left her lips when she saw her breasts, realizing that what happened the day before had not been some bad nightmare. "Oh my god!" Pulling the covers up, she discovered that she was naked and still a woman.

"Jeez, you're loud…" came a voice from her right. Ichigo looked to her side to see one of the girl's from the hot tub yesterday, the girl Ichigo nicknamed Petite, lying next to her. Like Ichigo she was also naked, save for a pair of pink panties.

"Can't a lady get some sleep?" said a voice from Ichigo's opposite side. Ichigo was just as surprised to see the other girl, Redhead, lying next to her as well, wearing nothing but white panties.

"What are you doing? And why are you naked?" Ichigo asked, pulling the covers to cover her naked body out of embarrassment.

Yawning, the two girls sat up. "You seemed so distressed yesterday that we came to check up on you. When we saw you tossing and turning we decided to spend the night with you to try to keep you company," explained Petite.

"Don't know why you're so hung up on us being naked." Redhead grabbed the sheet from Ichigo's hand and pulled it away. Ichigo shivered from the cold air as it hit her hot naked body. "You can relax, Ichigo. We've already seen you naked. We were just trying to help."

"I…I see…" Ichigo said. As the two escorts got off the bed Ichigo covered herself with the sheets again. "I'd feel better if I was a boy again…"

"Don't worry. Madame Dominista will keep her word and will turn you back to normal as soon as you've cleared your debt with her." Redhead took Ichigo by the hand and pulled her out of bed. "Now let's get you cleaned up and ready. Your hair's a mess. We need to get you ready for today."

"Ready?" Ichigo repeated as Petite put a robe around her before the two women started to lead her out of the room. "You mean…"

"Yep! Madame Dominista already got you your first client!" Petite happily chirped. "You're going to have one heck of a first day on the job."

As Ichigo was guided to a large lavish bathroom, her assistants pulled the robe off of her before stepping out of their panties. Soon Ichigo found herself in a shower as big as her house's bathroom, feeling uncomfortable as she was bathed by the two. She blushed as a sponge lathered with soap touched her behind courtesy of Redhead while Petite shampooed her hair. "Why are you girls doing this?" she asked.

"Madame Dominista asked us to take care of you while you're in her employ," said Redhead, "You'll need some help to get adjusted to being a woman while you're here. I know that Madame Dominista seems cruel for what she did to you-"

"She turned me into a woman and forced me to be an escort!" Ichigo angrily retorted.

"Well you DID cost her our number one girl," she countered back. "But I'll admit that her reaction was a little extreme. I know it doesn't seem that way but she's really sweet once you get to know her."

Sighing, Ichigo closed her eyes and tried to relax, sighing as Petite's hands massaged her scalp. Her cheeks turned pink when Redhead's sponge came dangerously close to her privates. "She said I'd only have to escort female clients."

"Uh huh. Like she told you, you don't have anything to worry about. And don't worry," Petite smirked. "When we say women, we mean it. I don't think Madame Dominista is going to try to foist a transgender person on you or something like that."

"But…if I only have to see female clients, then why couldn't she just have Daihime see female clients?" Ichigo pointed out. "The whole reason she quit was because she hated dating sleazy guys."

"Daihime was a drama queen." Redhead rolled her eyes. "She never made her emotions known until she was off the deep end. If she as really that distressed she should have said something straight to Dominista. Not to some stranger who convinced her to quit on the spot."

"Sorry…"

"She could have refused to go on the job if she wanted. Madame Dominista has never forced us to do anything we don't want to. Like she said," Redhead said before giving Ichigo's ass a light smack. "We're not prostitutes."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped indignantly.

"Now, now, no need to get bent out of shape." Petite turned off the water and the pair of women began to dry off Ichigo. "Let's get you ready."

In a matter of minutes, Ichigo found herself sat down in front of a salon mirror, clad in a black bra and panties while her two assistants start to doll her up with makeup. "Is this really necessary?" she asked uncomfortably while Redhead combed her hair and Petite started to paint her nails.

"What? You have to look the part, remember?" Redhead said, putting down the comb to grab a can of hairspray. "We can't have you going out looking like some schoolgirl. You're a lady now, Ichigo."

Ichigo never really had much experience with makeup. His sisters never really used it, even after they started to go through puberty and blossom into young women. Karin had always been a tomboy and Yuzu didn't really care much about her appearance that much to use it. So for Ichigo the whole experience of being dolled up was extremely uncomfortable. After her nails, hair and face was properly done, the duo slipped her into a simple red dress. "This doesn't seem that fancy," Ichigo pointed out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, you're not going to a fancy restaurant or anything. You'll just be accompanying your client around town for the day. That's all," Petite explained.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this escort job wouldn't be so bad after all. "Okay, who is my client again?" she asked while Redhead picked out a pair of shoes for her.

"It's an old friend of yours actually. Captain Unohana set up with her to help you feel more comfortable with your new…condition." Redhead gestured to Ichigo's new female form.

Ichigo's heart went cold. '_Captain Unohana told someone about this?! This can't possibly get any worse!' _"Who'd she get?"

_**An hour later…**_

'_I stand corrected. It can get worse. Much worse…' _

Standing in the hallway, Ichigo's face was bright red as a certain strawberry blonde walked through the door. "Oh my goodness!" Rangiku gasped when she got a good look at the orangette standing in front of her. "Captain Unohana wasn't joking! Ichigo, you're a hottie!"

Ichigo gave a meek hello before looked at the ground awkwardly. "Hey, Rangiku. They tell you what happened."

"Yeah, you really bit off more than you can chew," Rangiku said, looking amused at Ichigo's predicament. "So after Captain Unohana told me and the SWA what happened, I decided to come hire to join me in town. Son't worry," she said, giving Ichigo a comforting smile. "I'll make sure you get comfortable being a woman."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel calmer by Rangiku's smile. She could tell that the lieutenant was here to help and to help Ichigo in her sticky situation. "Thanks, Rangiku."

"Goody! Now then," Rangiku took hold of Ichigo's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as Rangiku led her out of the building.

"What any pair of girls do when they head off to town: shopping!"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Things didn't seem to be so bad after all.

_**Hours later…**_

Ichigo was in hell.

"Ooooh! This will look cute on you!" Rangiku reached onto a rack of clothes and picked out another expensive looking dress for her to wear.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Ichigo from within the dressing room, feeling embarrassed from head to toe. When Rangiku told her that they were going shopping for clothes, Ichigo thought that it would be Rangiku doing the wearing.

"Of course! Orihime's too busy to go shopping with me and Rukia and Isane can't get a day off. I was so lucky that Captain Hitsugaya let me have the day off."

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Squad 10; Captain's Office**

What Rangiku didn't know was that Toshiro let her have the day off not as a reward for any hard work she put in. While Rangiku was out, the short captain was busy turning the office upside down looking for her hidden stashes of alcohol. "Come on, I know she has more stashed somewhere," he grunted as he took off the cushions on the couch. "She's always getting drunk every time I turn around. Where is she keeping all those-" Toshiro found a hidden compartment in the mattress of the couch and opened it up to find several bottles of sake inside.

"Jackpot!"

_**Back to Ichigo…**_

Ichigo had been dragged from one store after the other, forced to try on more stuff. To further the awkward tension, Rangiku would start trying on dresses herself, showing off her body in some of the most risqué outfits that Ichigo had seen.

But things only got worse from there.

Before long, Rangiku started having Ichigo try on different pairs of bras and panties. "Rangiku? I don't really…" Ichigo started from behind the dressing room curtain. She didn't see the point in this since Petite and Redhead told her that Madame Dominista already had a large wardrobe picked out for her.

"Oh come on, Ichigo! Let me see!" The curtain was pushed aside as Rangiku stepped into the dressing room. Rangiku's eyes lit up when she saw the transformed Ichigo standing in a pair of sexy black lace bra and panties. "Oh my! And I thought Orihime was a cutie! Whatever Dominista did to your body I'm impressed!"

Ichigo's blush reached maximum levels. "Rangiku! I'm a guy, remember!"

"Not for the moment, you're not," Rangiku reminded. "Why not enjoy the moment, Ichigo? Or at least do it for me. That's the reason you're here after all. Put your clothes back on while I try on a few items," she winked before leaving.

Stammering, Ichigo closed the curtain behind Rangiku and quickly put her clothes back on. The two ladies switched positions and Ichigo sat down in a chair. She sat there awkwardly, nervously fidgeting while avoiding the jealous stares by some of the other women. '_Great. Not only did I get turned into a woman, but they dolled me up so much that other chicks are getting jealous. And even worse, the others in the Soul Society know I'm like this.' _A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of what Rukia and Renji might say if they saw Ichigo now. '_Or worse, what if Byakuya and Kenpachi see me.' _Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"So what do you think? Does it look good on me?"

Rangiku pulled back the curtain. Ichigo's eyes widened and she felt her blood grow hot at the sight of Rangiku wearing a very sexy pink lingerie, her massive jugs pushed up by a lace bra. Her lower half was practically on display thanks to the thong she was wearing. '_Well…at least I know I still find girls attractive…' _Ichigo thought as she stared.

The lieutenant chuckled at Ichigo's reaction. "I'll take that as a yes." She closed the curtain to try on more underwear. Ichigo turned away and took a deep breath. '_I hope she's almost done. I want this date done and over with.' _

_**Hours later…**_

'_Good grief,' _lamented Ichigo as she carried multiple bags in her hands. '_Tatsuki and Orihime never go this shopping crazy…' _

Rangiku had continued to drag Ichigo from store to store, making her try on countless dresses, underwear and swimsuits. As they walked down the street Ichigo blushed from how everyone was looking at them. "Does everyone have to stare?"

An arm wrapped around her waist. "Aww, don't be so uptight, Ichigo. We're just two ladies strutting our stuff," she said confidently. "I'm here to make you feel better. So let's have some more fun." Her eyes lit up when she saw a nearby photobooth. "Oooh! Let's go take a few pictures!"

'_Great. Because the last thing I need is photo evidence of this.' _But Ichigo could understand that Rangiku was doing her best to help her make the best of a bad situation and she could respect that. There was a reason Orihime looked up to her after all.

The two got into the booth and spent the next few minutes taking multiple poses. After the roll of photos came out, Ichigo couldn't deny the truth: she was pretty attractive.

Grabbing their bags, Rangiku guided Ichigo towards her hotel where she was staying at. "I spotted this place the last time I was here. I would lodged there but Orihime's was the better suited place."

"Oh? What kind of place is it?"

_**Later…**_

'_Because of course Rangiku would stay at a love hotel…' _

In a room as lavish as the one Ichigo was staying in, Ichigo sat in a chair while Rangiku laid out her purchases on a huge heart-shaped bed. "So I guess we're done for the day?" Ichigo asked, wondering if she should return to the escort service now that Rangiku was done shopping.

Rangiku pouted. "Ichigo! What kind of date would this be if I didn't see you try on some on some of the stuff I picked out for you?"

Ichigo looked at the pair of underwear that Rangiku was holding out. "Uhhh, why didn't you have me try them on back at the shop?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Rangiku slyly said. "Come on, try it on."

"Okay," Ichigo relented, deciding to humor Rangiku. She'd tried on enough underwear. What was the harm of one more? "I'll go change in the bathroom then."

"Now, now," Rangiku protested. "There's nobody else here but me. You don't have to worry about being modest." Rangiku winked at her. "Besides, I've seen women naked before. What do you think me and Orihime did at her place while I was staying?" she insinuated.

Ichigo blushed but decided to relent. With shaking hands she undressed, turning away from Rangiku as she slid down her underwear. Because of this, she missed the mischevious gleam in Rangiku's eyes as well as the smile creeping across her face, her tongue licking her lips as she got a good look at Ichigo's rump.

As she put on the underwear Rangiku handed her, Ichigo realized how skimpy it really was. The black bra only covered the bottom half of her breasts, her nipples completely exposed. Even more to her chagrin, the panties Rangiku gave her was an even skimpier thong. "Rangiku? What is thi-KYAAA!" Ichigo squeaked uncharacteristically when hands palmed her barely covered ass.

"Oh my goodness!" Rangiku purred, her face close to Ichigo's round rump. "You're even cuter!" Her fingers dug into Ichigo's juicy ass, making Ichigo shiver from her warm touch.

"Rangiku? What are you doing?" Ichigo was almost taken off balance by the hands on her rump and put her hands on the wall.

"Didn't I tell you before? I came here to make you more comfortable in your new body. Just relax and let Rangiku do her magic. By the time we're done, you'll have completely forgotten what it was like to be a boy."

"I don't think I like the sound of-OH!" Ichigo gasped again when Rangiku's hand lightly spanked her, the strawberry blonde watching as Ichigo's cheeks jiggled. "Rangiku!"

"Heheh, sorry. You have such a nice booty that it begs to be played with." Standing up, Rangiku turned her around. Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw that Rangiku had undressed herself while Ichigo was looking away, wearing nothing but the lingerie she showed Ichigo earlier. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll show you how good being a woman can feel…"

"Ran-Mmmh!"

As lithe but strong arms wrapped around Ichigo, Rangiku leaned forward and planted her lips on Ichigo's to claim her first kiss. Ichigo's brain short-circuited for a second from shock before she slowly melted into the kiss. Rangiku's hands soothingly went up her back, calming her down while she continued to kiss the escort. Ichigo slowly put her hands on Rangiku's waist, closing her eyes as the woman kissed her again and again, enjoying the softness of her warm lips. When she finally pulled away, Rangiku saw the dazed look on Ichigo's face. "Teehee! Was that too much?"

Ichigo snapped out of it and took a step back, only for her to hit the wall behind her. "Rangiku, I'm…I don't think I'm supposed to…" She remembered Dominista insisting that sex wasn't a part of her job. And while Ichigo figured they'd agree to disagree on that part, she wasn't about to go and prove Dominista wrong.

Putting a finger to Ichigo's lips, Rangiku gently ran a hand through her long, silky hair. "I'm aware. But I'm not asking you to do this as part of your job." Rangiku's hand snaked down until it reached Ichigo's ass, squeezing her cheek gently. "And I can tell from the way you were acting when I was showing off my good stuff that you were getting hot and bothered. So tell me, Ichigo, do you want me?" she asked sincerely.

There was no denying that Ichigo was extremely attracted to Rangiku and having the scantily clad woman in front of her was irresistibly tempting. Seeing the seductive, yet honest look in her eyes told Ichigo that she wanted her, not as an escort but as a friend.

Also, no man or woman could resist such glorious breasts pressing against them.

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered back, overwhelmed by a woman's arousal.

Pressing Ichigo against the wall, Rangiku kissed her again. This time Ichigo started to get into it, kissing her back while her arms wrapped around Rangiku's waist. Rangiku moaned into the orangette's lips when she felt Ichigo's warm hands begin to grope her perfect ass. Her hands went to Ichigo's breasts, squeezing them and making Ichigo gasp. She took advantage of Ichigo's opened mouth and slipped her tongue into her wet orifice. "Mmmh…" she moaned while her tongue explored the female Ichigo's mouth.

"Mmmh…" Ichigo moaned in return, her body heating up. She could feel a very strange feeling begin to build inside her. Her arousal felt so different than when she was a boy and she couldn't control it. Not when the barely clothed Rangiku was making out with her and feeling her up. Her tongue met Rangiku's and the two began to kiss much sloppier, their dirty moaning filling the room.

When they parted for air, Ichigo started to pant, Rangiku enjoying the dazed yet wanton look on her face. She noticed Ichigo staring down at her chest and smirked. "You like what you see?" Reaching behind her, she unclipped her bra and let Ichigo's eyes feast on the biggest chest in the Soul Society. She cupped her massive melons and cooed as her fingers brushed her hard nipples. She looked at the transformed Ichigo's chest and smirked. "What cute little nipples she had," she noted, eying Ichigo's perky nipples. Grabbing Ichigo's hands, Rangiku kept her pinned to the wall while rubbing her breasts into hers. "How would you like an erect nipple attack?"

Ichigo gasped when Rangiku's hard nipples started rubbing with her own. Heat burned in her chest, her legs starting to shake. Her body felt so sensitive and every touch from Rangiku threatened to send her mind into the abyss that was mindless ecstasy. Her fingers lacing with Rangiku's, Ichigo started to push back, their heavy chests continuing to rub together, both women's nipples kissing.

"So hot…" Ichigo panted. "My chest feels so hot…"

"Heheheh," Rangiku chuckled. "That means you're feeling good. I'll be sure to take my time and teach you all the pleasures of being a woman." Ichigo hissed when Rangiku pressed her knee into her crotch. Rangiku's smiled widened by a hair when she felt a dampness in the thong she gave the girl. "I can already tell you're enjoying this." Pulling away from Ichigo, the lieutenant guided the shaking Substitute over to the heart-shaped bed. Reaching it, Rangiku embraced the orangette in another deep kiss before pushing her down onto it. Ichigo landed on the fluffy bed and stared up at Rangiku, who was looking down at her with eyes teeming with lust.

Dipping a knee onto the bed, Rangiku hovered over Ichigo. Her eyes were glued to the girl's breasts. '_I have to admit it. Dominista REALLY knows how to make a woman.' _"I always noticed you paying so much attention to my breasts." She leaned forward and cupped Ichigo's large melons with her soft hands. "Allow me to return the favor."

Arousal made Ichigo's mind go numb as Rangiku began to squeeze and grope her breasts, her legs rubbing together. "Ooooh," she cooed as Rangiku's thumbs circled her sensitive areolas until the woman decided to feast upon Ichigo's luscious melons. "Oh!" Ichigo gasped and threw her head back when Rangiku leaned down and started to lick her breasts. "Rangiku!"

"Mmmh," Rangiku purred as she dragged her tongue across Ichigo's tits. "You've such lovely breasts." She enjoyed every moan and squeak that came out of Ichigo's mouth while she lavished her tits with her tongue. Ichigo arched her back when Rangiku's pink organ started attack her tender nipple. "Mmmmh, that's right, Ichigo. Let's hear those moans."

"Ohhh!" Ichigo's head spun when Rangiku hit her with a one-two punch. Her mouth wrapped around her saliva-covered nipple while her knee pressed into Ichigo's womanhood. "Oh my god!" Ichigo's arms wrapped around Rangiku's shoulders. "Ah! Rangiku!" She squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel it, a hot, bubbling feeling beginning to blossom in her loins and she didn't know if she could handle so much arousal at once.

Rangiku took her mouth off of her and reveled in the debauched face Ichigo had. "Does it feel good?" she teased, licking her tit with her sly tongue. "Tell me what you want, Ichigo. I'm here to give your body what it needs." Another gasp left Ichigo when Rangiku's knee pressed against her crotch harder. "Say it, Ichigo…"

Ichigo's hands went to her pink-tinted face. She felt so embarrassed to say it but she couldn't deny how good this felt. "More!" she gasped, pleading to Rangiku. "I feel so good!"

"Good answer," Rangiku purred before sucking on her other nipple.

"Ahh! Ahhhhh!" Ichigo couldn't fight back the moans. Rangiku sucked her boob like a newborn baby and continued to grind her knee into Ichigo's snatch. That feeling, that hot, bubbling sensation was overwhelming her. Arching her back as high as her body would allow, Ichigo's body tensed up. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ichigo reached for Rangiku and hugged her hard as she felt the tension explode. "Oh my god!" she shrieked before she saw stars. "Ohhh!"

Ichigo couldn't make a sound as she experienced a woman's orgasm. Rangiku took her mouth off of Ichigo's tit and watched amusingly as Ichigo climaxed beneath her. Ichigo's eyes glazed over and she trembled in Rangiku's arms. Rangiku could feel her own honeypot become moist as she felt Ichigo squirt through her thong, getting her stomach wet. "How cute…" she chuckled.

The ceiling spun in Ichigo's eyes. She fell back on the bed and panted for breath. With every breath, Ichigo struggled to regain focus. Her body felt ultra-sensitive, even the feeling of the soft sheets beneath her felt so good that it prolonged her orgasm. "Oh…ohhh…" she groaned as her limbs felt like lead.

Blinking, Ichigo looked up to see that she had been moved, now lying the center of the bed. She sat up to see Rangiku sitting in front of her, her lower half missing her panties. "I can tell that must have felt good, Ichigo," she smiled before reaching for the girl. "But I can show you something even better?"

"What?" Ichigo asked as Rangiku removed her bra and thong, tossing the useless undergarments to the floor.

"Both of us will feel good together." Rangiku spread Ichigo's leg and laid back on top of Ichigo.

The girl eagerly embraced the older woman and sighed as her cool body touched her sweating, aching hot form. "I don't…" Ichigo had watched porn in the past, she was a teenager after all, however she'd lost the capacity to think straight with so much ecstasy flowing through her brain.

Caressing Ichigo's cheek softly, Rangiku shifted her hips until Ichigo's right knee grazed her womanhood while her own knee was touching Ichigo's again. "Grind that pussy onto my leg," she told the girl. "And I'll grind mine on yours." As Ichigo's knee came into contact with her own hot honeypot, Rangiku let out a loud cry. "Ohh!"

"Nghh!" groaned the orangette, clinging to Rangiku. Her body, sticky with sweat, began to stick to Rangiku's while they both pleasured each other. Their breasts mashing together, Ichigo pulled Rangiku into a deep kiss, their tongues colliding in an erotic frenzy. Rangiku was wetter than Ichigo expected, her knee and thigh becoming covered in her silvery juices. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned lewdly, giving into their inner passions. The bed started to gently shake, their moans filling the room.

Pulling away from Ichigo's soft lips, Rangiku threw her head back and curved her back, shoving her large breasts into Ichigo's face. "Ah yes!" The girl decided to return the favor from earlier and leaned forward to capture one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it hard while gripping Rangiku's fine ass. "Ohhh!"

Ichigo's mind was melting. Her body was already sensitive and Rangiku was kneeing her so hard. Her eyes widened when the older woman touched that oh-so sensitive nub above her pussy. "MMMH!" she moaned, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. She clung to Rangiku tighter and sucked her nipple harder, adding her teeth into the mix.

Sweat dripping down her naked back, Rangiku merely responded by pressing her knee against Ichigo harder. "Yeah…just like that…" she moaned. Her hips moved with a mind of their own, rubbing her pussy hard against Ichigo's knee and thigh. "So…so close…" she whispered before grabbing Ichigo's head and pulling her off her boob. "Come here…" she said before slamming her lips into Ichigo's for a breathtaking kiss. "Mmmmh!"

Gripping Rangiku's ass harder, Ichigo broke the kiss and let out an endless stream of moans. She'd no idea that a woman's pleasure could feel this good. "Ohhh! Rangiku! I'm…oh! Ah! Ahhh!"

"Your sex face is quite something, Ichigo," Rangiku teased, moaning heatedly as their breasts continued to rub together. But like Ichigo, Rangiku was reaching the end of her rope. "I'm…about to…" When Ichigo's knee brushed her clit, Rangiku felt herself soar over the edge. Grabbing Ichigo and pressing her down into the mattress, Rangiku planted one last hard kiss on her before she climaxed. "MMMMH!"

Ichigo lost herself as she orgasmed together with Rangiku, unable to withstand the pleasure. Their pussies gushed all over each other's legs while they lost themselves to the feel of each other's lips. The ladies rolled onto their sides as they held each other. Ichigo clung to Rangiku for dear life while Rangiku exploded every inch of Ichigo's transformed female form with her hands.

Finally, Rangiku parted the kiss for need of air and rolled onto her back. "Ahhhh…" she sighed heavenly, her massive chest heaving for breath. "That was better than I expected." She looked over to ask how Ichigo was doing, only to smile in amusement when she saw that Ichigo was asleep, the girl losing consciousness under the weight of her own climax. Wrapping an arm around her, Rangiku pulled Ichigo close and smiled tenderly as Ichigo subconsciously snuggled with her. "Such a shame you have to go back to normal when this is over," she said. "I kind of like you this way."

Laying her head on the pillow, Rangiku joined Ichigo into dreamland, the escort's first day on the job coming to a sizzling conclusion.

Later on, however, when Rangiku returned to the Soul Society, she'd weep at the loss of her precious sake stashes…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lemon! Yuri! **

_Chapter Three_

_**The next morning…  
**_**Dominista Escorts**

"Welcome back."

Ichigo blushed as Dominista looked at her amusingly when she returned to her room, Dominista waiting for her. The woman was pouring herself a drink while waiting for the genderbent Ichigo to return. "You were gone an awfully long while. I was beginning to get worried."

"What do you care?" Ichigo spat, trying to fight off embarrassment. She'd woken up awkwardly in Rangiku's arms, memories of the day before still fresh in her mind.

"Of course I care, Ichigo. You're one of my employees, after all. As long as you work for me it is my job to look after your wellbeing."

Sitting down on the bed, Ichigo put the bags of clothes Rangiku had bought her on the floor and huffed at the escort manager. "Well, I'm back. Happy now?" she scowled.

The older woman drank slowly from her glass, letting time drag out the moment and making Ichigo wait for a response. When she finally finished she put down the glass and licked her lips. "Yes, Ichigo. I'm quite happy. Lieutenant Matsumoto gave us a generous sum for the pleasure of your company. You're well on your way to paying off your debt to me."

"Good. The faster I pay my stupid debt, the faster I can go back to normal."

"I'd wonder about that…" Dominista chuckled to herself. Pouring herself another drink, she brought the glass to her lips while looking at Ichigo with knowing eyes. "By the way, you were gone an awfully long time. I can only assume that your evening with the lieutenant was…eventful?" she asked, despite knowing the answer. The flustered look on Ichigo's face and the smell of Rangiku's perfume on her was all the evidence she needed to know that Ichigo's date with Rangiku had produced tantalizing results.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Ichigo mumbled, turning away in embarrassment before Dominista could pry into her affairs any longer.

Setting down her glass, Dominista decided to let up on the girl. "Very well. I assume you're ready for your next job? Though in my opinion I think you should take a day off to unwind-"

"No." Ichigo crossed her arms. "I want to get this whole thing done and over with so I can leave. Who am I going out with next?" she demanded, turning back to face Dominista.

"Goodness, such a little eager thing, aren't you?" Dominista teased. "Well you're in luck. An employee who used to work for me is running her own business and asked for a helper. And that helper is you."

"What…business?" Ichigo asked nervously. "And who was your employee? Another Soul Reaper?"

"Not quite." She turned her head and called out to the person waiting outside. "You can come in now, my dear."

The door opened and another woman walked into the room. Ichigo's eyes widened at her strange appearance. Her orange hair may have garnered a lot of attention but this woman's appearance could only be described as exotic. Messy long blonde hair trailed down her back, tied in a braid on her shoulder. Wearing matching tight-fitting black pants and a long-sleeved shirt, her mocha-colored skin heavily contrasted her blonde hair. As she entered the room, the newcomer looked at the genderbended Substitute on the bed and raised an eyebrow amusingly. "So…this is the great Ichigo Kurosaki?" Her lips formed a small smile while her eyes narrowed, making Ichigo shudder from her heated stare. She felt like a bug underneath a microscope from those sharp, emerald eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Dominista introduced, "meet Tier Halibel."

As the blonde and orangette stared at each other, Ichigo felt a sense of familiarity with that name. "Wait, have we met before? Your name sounds familiar."

"We've never met but I'm well aware of who you are. Or rather, who you _were,_" Halibel smiled amusingly. "I'm not a Soul Reaper. I was the Number Three Espada."

Ichigo leapt off the bed in alarm. "Espada? What's an Espada doing here?"

"Don't get so uptight, girl," Halibel chided, leaning back against the wall. Crossing her arms, she scowled at the orangette. "I'm no longer a servant of Souske Aizen. That came to an end when he cast me away like a broken ragdoll." Her expression turned sour as the memory of Aizen's treachery came back to her.

A sharp clap interrupted the pair. 'Now, girls, let's not let the past get in the way of our business. I can tell you're confused, Ichigo, so why don't you sit down and listen." When Ichigo did as she asked, she continued, "you see, during the war with Aizen, Halibel was betrayed by Aizen and left to die with her three subordinates. After the battle I found her."

"Wait, you weren't anywhere near the fight with Aizen."

"No. Me and the girls here who were former Soul Reapers were asked to help with the cleanup process after you defeated Aizen. While we were trying to help clear the area we found Halibel and her subordinates, the Tres Bestia. We brought them here and nursed them back to health."

Ichigo's confusion grew instead of diminish. "Wait, why'd you help her? Isn't she an enemy?"

Halibel raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Nel supposed to be your enemy?" she pointed out.

Dominista nodded. "Yes, by all accounts I should consider Ms. Halibel an enemy. But no woman deserves what she endured. So I saved her."

"And in gratitude, me and my friends offered to work for her as escorts," Halibel finished.

"Oh." Ichigo nodded, understanding the situation. "So…what is my job again?"

The proprietor clapped her hands together and smirked. "I'm glad you asked. You see, Halibel is no longer under my employment. A few months ago her and her subordinates decided to pursue a different career and left with my blessing and financial backing."

"Wait, why didn't you just go back to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo questioned.

Halibel merely shrugged. "There's nothing to go back to. Yammy trashed Las Noches during the battle with your friends and even if that wasn't the case Aizen's army is no more. The Numeros who didn't join in the battle fled after his defeat. There is also the fact that the Soul Reapers now have a more accessible way into Hueco Mundo. It just made more sense to stay here and live amongst the humans." Tilting her head back, Halibel gave Ichigo a smirk. "Me and my girls found a new calling in showbiz."

"Showbiz?"

"I'm the owner of an Aqua Theater. We do special shows for rich clients," Halibel elaborated. "I've a special show in a few days but I'm a little short of hands. My girls have all caught the flu right before my next show. So I need a partner to work with me."

"And that partner is you," Dominista finished. "She's paid quite handsomely for your assistance, Ichigo. All going towards your debt," she added with a wink.

"What…kind of aquatic show is this?" asked a still skeptical Ichigo.

The Espada rolled her eyes. Dominista had informed her of the argument she had with Ichigo that led to all this. Halibel was annoyed that at Ichigo's line of questioning. "It's…exotic but not too risqué," she simply said. "We'll be doing a mermaid show together. Can you swim well?"

"I used to." The girl put her arms under her breasts and pushed them up. "But I'm not sure how well I can swim in my new body."

"I see. Well we'll have plenty of time to practice. I'm sure that the crowd will love you regardless." She tilted her head and smiled, wickedness hiding in her emerald eyes. "I can't help but note Dominista's handiwork. You've a body that could stop a clock."

"Hey!" Ichigo turned away and covered her chest with her arms. "It's not like I asked for this!" The laughter behind her made her cheeks return to their pink color.

"Anyway," Dominista stood up and walked over to Halibel, putting her hands on the Arrancar's shoulders while standing behind her. "You'll be working with Halibel for the next few days while she gets you ready for her show."

"Wait, how long do I have to do this?"

"Just one show. I don't do multiple shows back-to-back," Halibel reassured her.

"Aren't I supposed to go on dates?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Yes, but my girls always help one another out," Dominista said back, knowing Ichigo was trying to wiggle her way out of this. "More often than not you'll be doing jobs for my patrons as well as part of your punishment."

Ichigo scowled and turned her head away again. "And you wonder why Daihime left…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" growled the owner.

"Nothing!"

"Good. Now then," she patted Halibel's shoulder. "I'll let you take her to start rehearsing. I look forward to the show." And with that she left the room.

Turning towards her new charge, Halibel turned to the door and gestured for Ichigo to follow. "Come with me. My theater isn't far from here. Don't worry," she winked at Ichigo when she saw the apprehensive look on her face. "I'm certain you'll make my show better than usual."

"Oh joy…" Ichigo deadpanned. "I can't wait…"

_**Later…  
**_**Halibel's Aqua Theater**

Ichigo looked around as she stood in front of the massive tank. The building was bigger than Ichigo had expected, set near the escort service, remodeled from an old opera house. To Ichigo's surprise, the main room was one half theater, one half aquarium. The massive fishtank in the middle of the theater, illuminated by lights inside, giving the dark room an ethereal glow, was filled with tons of exotic fish. The genderbent escort had to give the Espada credit, it was impressive. "You own this?" she asked as she stood on the edge of the tank. She had been changed out of her dress and was now in a yellow bikini, fidgeting awkwardly from her new assets on display. Even with nobody else in the theater besides herself and Halibel she was still showing too much skin for her liking.

"Dominista was gracious enough to help me renovate this place. The shows I run bring in plenty of cash to keep it running," Halibel said as she walked up the ramp to the top of the tank, dressed in a silver bikini. "That bikini looks good on you," she complimented.

Ichigo's cheeks burned as her eyes ate up the sight of the woman in her swimsuit. Halibel was beyond sexy, her breasts and ass almost spilling out of her bikini, her assets bigger than Ichigo's. "Thanks…you too," she mumbled, looking away to keep herself from staring embarrassingly.

Walking up to Ichigo, Halibel put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get started by having you get used to swimming as a woman. Then we can go to work on our rehearsals."

"Okay. Um…" Ichigo felt awkward when she looked over behind the fishtank, to where a table covered in costumes. "So what kind of show are we going to be doing?" she asked before gasping when Halibel's hand went to her rear end.

"You and I are going to be mermaids," Halibel smirked at Ichigo's innocent reaction. "_Exotic _mermaids."

"Now, let's get swimming."

_**A few days later…**_

Ichigo peeked from behind the curtain and gulped. The theater was completely packed with men, everyone eager to see the show. She pulled away and looked down at her own attire and fought the urge to run away in embarrassment. It was already bad enough that Unohana had broadcasted what happened to Ichigo to the entire SWA. But Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of putting her changed body on display for a bunch of lecherous men. She hugged her arms and shivered. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked meekly. Fear wasn't something she liked to show but considering this time she figured she'd make an exception.

Hands touched her naked shoulders, making her jump. "Relax," Halibel smiled, dressed in an outfit similar to Ichigo's. "You'll do fine." She pointed to the top of the tank. "Best get into position. It's almost time for the show."

Looking at the large tank, Ichigo rubbed her neck, feeling the Kidō tattoo on her neck. "Will these tattoos really let us breathe underwater?"

"You doubt Dominista's handiwork?"

Although Ichigo had spent the last few days getting used to swimming in her female form, a large part of the aquatic show required her to be underwater. While Halibel could stay underwater for a long time due to her affinity with water thanks to her Hollow powers and her subordinates had trained their lungs, Ichigo didn't have her skill. Thankfully, Dominista's ability with Kidō was skillful. The escort manager crafted a temporary tattoo that was infused with a spell that gave Ichigo the ability to breathe underwater. Though Ichigo was skeptical about being able to breathe underwater, Halibel explained that the crowd has always been under the impression that the girls in her show had been trained to swim underwater for minutes at a time. Ichigo just had to remember to come up for air every few minutes to come up for air.

Ichigo took one last breath before she walked up the ladder of the tank, the mermaid tail of her costume in her hand. Sitting down on the edge of the tank, she slipped the tight costume around her legs. She had gotten used to swimming with the tail but it was still a tight fit. As Dominista, who offered herself to narrate the play since the Three Beasts were sick.

Hands touched her shoulders. The orangette looked up to see Halibel smiling down at her gently. "Just relax," she softly said, her soft hands massaging Ichigo's tense shoulders. "You'll do great." She bent over and kissed Ichigo's forehead, enjoying the blush on the girl's face.

Failing to keep the embarrassment off her face, Ichigo slipped into the water and dove under. To her relief, Halibel's faith in Dominista's spell was well placed. Ichigo breathed water as easily as if she were breathing fresh air.

Bringing herself back up to the surface she swam over to a large rock sticking up in the water and took her position on it. '_This mess just keeps getting worse and worse. I can't believe I got roped into this! I thought I was just supposed to date chicks?!' _

But Ichigo's insecurity would have to wait. The lights inside the tank lit up to give off an ethereal glow and the show began…

**_Two hours later…_**

"Hahhhhh…" Ichigo groaned as she lay on the rock, the show finally over. "That was so humiliating…" Even though most of what she and Halibel did was just synchronized swimming, she didn't exactly appreciate being eye-candy for a lot of guys. "I'm just glad Keigo isn't here. That's all I need."

She sat up and stretched her tired limbs, Ichigo bristled as she looked down at her jiggling chest. Her Orihime-sized boobs were covered just barely by the skimpiest purple seashell bra she'd ever seen. Even underwater it felt like the bra was going to come off. She still had on her shimmering lavender-colored fishtail but under that was pair of matching purple bikini bottom. She laid back down on the rock, tired from the endless practices from the past few days. "I wanna go home…" she moaned, wanting to just go home and have some of her sister, Yuzu's home cooking.

Ichigo's lamentations were cut short when she heard a pair of footsteps come up the ladder, followed by a splash. Sitting up, she saw Halibel in the massive tank, floating on the surface of the water.

"Hahhhhh…" Halibel sighed relaxingly as she floated on her back. Having discarded her fishtail costume, she still wore her white seashell bra and bikini bottom. "Taking a relaxing swim after a show is so nice…" she breathed. Noticing Ichigo staring at her on the rock, she turned over and gently swam towards it. When she reached the edge she steadied herself in the water by putting her arms on the edge, looking at the resting girl. "You did a wonderful job, tonight, Ichigo," she praised. "The crowd really loved you. If I could, I'd buy you from Dominista and have you work for me full time."

Ichigo's face turned pink at the thought. "Buy? I'm not some slave!" she huffed. Sitting up, she glared at Halibel for a moment before relenting, laying back down and throwing her arms above her head. "Ugh…dammit. I just want this to be over with so Dominista will turn me back to a guy already."

Propping her head up on an arm, Halibel merely smiled. "How odd to see my avenger being so melancholic."

Ichigo turned her head and looked back at Halibel confused. "Avenger?"

Pushing herself up out of the water, Halibel sat on the edge of the rock and gestured to her torso. Just under her breasts was a thin scar, the one imperfection on her otherwise flawless body. "I believe Dominista told you about how Aizen betrayed me, right? I always wanted to thank you for taking the bastard down."

Sitting back up, Ichigo couldn't help but feel comfortable from the gentle look in Halibel's eyes. Despite being an Espada, there was a tranquil tenderness in those emerald orbs whenever she looked at Ichigo, as if she understood the craziness Ichigo was going through and could empathize with her. Ichigo's cheeks brightened again from the look on Halibel's face and she turned away. "You're…you're welcome. I'm glad we aren't enemies anymore."

"As do I. So then," she pushed off from the rock and floated in the water. "You'll have to go back to working as Dominista's escort tomorrow and that tattoo of yours is still good for another hour or so. Want to swim one last time?"

Knowing that her break from Dominista's humiliating servitude was about to come to an end, Ichigo figured one more swim wasn't going to hurt, especially if she could breathe underwater.

Ichigo slipped into the water and swam over to Halibel. The two giggled as they swam next to each other before diving. The fish in the tank swam away as they began to swam inside, Ichigo feeling more and more relaxed as she swam, oblivious to the seductive smile that Halibel was giving her, the Espada staring at Ichigo's beautiful body, barely contained in her purple bikini.

Like Halibel said, Dominista knew how to make a woman.

Deciding to finish her swim, Ichigo came back up to the surface and headed for the edge to get out. She was stopped, however, when Halibel came up from behind and undid the knot to her seashell bikini top. "Kya!" Ichigo squealed, her hands immediately covering her exposed tits. "Halibel! Give me back my top!"

Smiling at the girl coyly, Halibel let go of the bra and watched it sink to the bottom of the aquarium. "What's wrong? You seemed tense. I thought I'd make you a little more comfortable," she smirked.

"I don't want to be comfortable!" Ichigo spat as she spun around. "I just want-" She stopped dead in her tracks when Halibel's arms wrapped around her waist, pushing their wet chests together. When their nipples rubbed together Ichigo realized that Halibel had shed her swimsuit, her bikini lying on the bottom of the tank. "H-Halibel," she stammered as she stared into the Espada's gorgeous green eyes. She had a sense of déjà vu as the woman chuckled at Ichigo's innocent reaction. Halibel took advantage of Ichigo's reaction and reached down to undo the tie to her bikini, letting it fall from her lower half to expose her pussy. "Halibel," Ichigo gulped. "I-"

"Shhhh," the blonde put a finger to her lips. "Don't be afraid, Ichigo. I'm only thanking you for stopping Aizen. And for helping me with my show." She smiled as the blush on Ichigo's cheeks intensified.

Ichigo's heart beat like a bongo drum in her chest. Despite the cold from the water, feeling Halibel's body press into hers made Ichigo feel burning hot. In spite of knowing a woman's touch thanks to Rangiku, Ichigo couldn't help but feeling the same nervousness at the woman clearly coming on to her. "Halibel," she started again, gasping as Halibel, who was kicking in the water to keep herself upright, brushed against her womanhood with her knee. "You don't…"

Halibel's face neared Ichigo's, their huge bosoms pressing even tighter as Halibel's embraced tightened. "This has nothing to do with your debt to Dominista. Even if you were still a man I'd offer myself to you. And with a body as sexy as this…"

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped as Halibel's hand grasped her tit and squeezed it.

"How could anyone resist? So tell me, Ichigo," she leaned forward until her lips were just inches from Ichigo's, "do you want to have some more fun?"

Blood was rushing to Ichigo's head. For the second time since she became a woman, she found herself in a very uncomfortable position with another attractive woman. Some part of Ichigo tried to tell herself how wrong this was, to do anything in her unnatural state.

So why then could she not say no?

"Yes."

Again Ichigo's consent was barely a whisper but enough for Halibel. She smashed their lips together in a deep kiss. Ichigo's mind was going numb from the softness of Halibel's plump lips. Remembering how good it felt to explore Rangiku's voluptuous body, Ichigo's hands slid down Halibel's wet back, dipping beneath the water to touch her ass.

"Mmmhh!" Halibel moaned, slipping her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. She started to slide her body up and down, her breasts rubbing against Ichigo's. She smirked when she pulled away from Ichigo and enjoyed the sight of Ichigo's panting face. "You're so adorable," she teased before wrapping her arms around the girl tighter.

"Let's go under."

The pair stopping kicking and let the water envelop them. The pair continued to kiss passionately as they sank to the bottom of the tank. Ichigo didn't know how long her Kidō tattoo would last but she was too enthralled by Halibel's lips to care. The two reached the bottom of the tank, landing on the small pebbles that lined the floor.

Continuing to caress Ichigo's body, the blonde Espada kissed her neck softly. Her hands reached up to cup Ichigo's breasts, pressing her thumbs into Ichigo's hardened nipples. "So beautiful…" Halibel's voice was distorted from the water but it was tinged with sweet seduction. She bit down gently on Ichigo's neck, leaving a lovebite along with a stifled moan from Ichigo. Standing back up straight, Halibel titled Ichigo's head up with a finger and they locked eyes.

"Show me the woman you've become."

Hands gripped Ichigo's waist. Her vision blurred when Halibel lifted her up and spun her around. She was blinding by her orange hair as it clouded around her face. When the orange curtain moved, she found herself staring at Halibel's naked cooch, her pussy hidden by a patch of blonde hair. When she felt something touch her own womanhood, Ichigo knew what her friend had in mind.

Gripping Halibel's strong hips, Ichigo returned the favor and started eating the woman out too, the aquarium the perfect place for a standing 69.

"Mmmmh!" Halibel's tongue licked Ichigo's cunt, her arms wrapped around the girl tightly to keep her close. She spread her legs a little wider when she felt Ichigo's tongue attack her snatch. She started licking Ichigo's clit to excite the Substitute further. Her efforts were rewarded by another moan that reverberated through the water and into her body. "Nghhh!"

Ichigo's eyes were squeezed shut while the tongue licked her clit. The coldness of the water made Halibel's ministrations all the more intense. And with so much blood rushing to her head she couldn't think straight. That pure, indescribable lust that her fling with Rangiku had introduced her to was returning to her. Her legs spread wider in the water as arousal grew deep in her body. '_Her tongue feels so good!' _She buried her face into Halibel's blonde curls and dove her tongue into the woman's snatch. "Mmmmh!" She curled her toes in delight when Halibel started playing with her ass, her hands softly massaging her cheeks before she started sucking on her clit. '_Ohhhh! I can't take any more!' _

Ichigo's screaming moan was muffled by both the water and the pussy in her face but Halibel felt it regardless, watching as Ichigo's naked body shook wildly in her arms. Halibel wrapped her arms around her tighter. Ichigo's pussy squirted her warm juices into the fishtank, the silvery love juices mixing into the water. Ichigo's mind was a total blank from all the blood rushing to her head. Only when she felt lips touch hers did she realize that Halibel had flipped her rightside up.

"Enjoying yourself?" Halibel chuckled.

"That…was so amazing…" Ichigo panted. Losing herself to the womanly urges flowing thorugh her veins, Ichigo grabbed Halibel by the back of her head and pulled her into another deep kiss. "Mmmmh!"

The kiss was only for a second before Halibel spun Ichigo around and pushed her forward into the glass wall of the aquarium. The helpless orangette found herself trapped between the glass and Halibel as the Espada pressed herself into the girl's back. Ichigo groaned as her sensitive tits pushed against the glass. "You've learned a thing or two about pleasing a woman. But it's not enough to get a woman like me off, Ichigo." Halibel knelt down until Ichigo's round ass was in front of her face. "Let me show you a thing or two…"

Ichigo didn't know what Halibel was planning when the woman spread her legs but she found out real quick when she felt two fingers rub against her entrance, her folds about to give way at a moment's notice. Immediately Ichigo's heart started to pound in her chest and she started to panic. Rubbing and cunnilingus was one thing. But penetration… "H-Halibel, wait!"

The muffled chuckle was accompanied by Halibel pressing her cheek against Ichigo's bubble butt. "Now, Ichigo. No need to be scared. This is my way of repaying you, remember? Just relax. I promise it'll feel amazing."

As the fingers continued to rub her entrance, Ichigo bit down on her lower lip, breathing in the water from the tattoo's continuous effects. The pleasure that was burning in her brain was washing away the fears she had. '_Just…just this once…' _she naively told herself. She was feeling this good already. Why not go all the way? "O-Okay…" she gulped. No sooner did she consent did the fingers plunge into her cooch. "Oh!"

"So nice and tight…" Halibel marveled as she shoved her fingers deep into Ichigo, her free hand gripping the girl's soft ass. "How nice…"

Ichigo's breath hitched as Halibel's fingers sped up. Despite being at the bottom of an aquarium Halibel's fingers moved like lightning, scissoring inside Ichigo's snatch and stretching out her walls, feeling the deepest parts of her newly created womanhood. Had she not been underwater, Ichigo's eyes would have watered from feeling the fingers touch her insides. Halibel was touching spots that Ichigo dind't know existed. When Halibel touched a certain spot inside Ichigo, the girl saw starts and threw her head back, clawing at the glass while howling in pleasure. "OHHHH!"

"Well, well," Halibel grinned. "Looks like I found your sweet spot." Her free hand snaked around Ichigo's hip to reach her clit. "How good does it feel when I touch both your G-spot and your clit?"

Ichigo's tears joined the water as they slipped from her eyes. She couldn't think. Her body was on fire from the dual pleasures of having her two most sensitive spots touched. She opened her eyes again and looked outside the tank. They were in front of the audience chamber. '_Anyone can see us!' _she morbidly thought.

Though Halibel wasn't a mind reader, she could tell what was on Ichigo's brain as she looked around frantically to see if there was anyone else in the room. She couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's anxiousness and stood up, pressing her boobs into Ichigo's back while continuing to finger and rub her. "That's right, Ichigo," she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Imagine if the audience had stuck around for act two of our little show."

Before, Ichigo's cheeks were pink. Now they were cherry red from Halibel's suggestion. "Don't…don't say stuff like that!" Her head rolled back and she wailed in ecstasy. "Ah! Halibel!" Her breasts were smooshed against the glass and her back tingled from Halibel's hard nipples rubbing into her.

"Look how tight you're getting. Are you going to cum soon?"

Feeling another finger enter her, Ichigo couldn't deny her own pleasure. "I am! I'm…" Her blurry vision turned white and she reached pure bliss. "CUMMING!" Her cunt squeezed Halibel's fingers before she gushed. All the while Halibel continued to rub her tits into Ichigo's back, kissing her neck while her charge orgasmed in her arms.

By the time Ichigo slumped back into Halibel's arms the girl was a shaking mess. Halibel spun her around and gently started to massage her breasts while sucking face with the girl. Ichigo's mind recovered quickly this time and her hands cupped Halibel's breasts. "So tell me," Halibel smirked, pulling her closer so their breasts pressed together. "Think you can make me cum?"

"Yes," Ichigo said with a smile.

Breaking the embrace, Halibel leaned back and gently floated down onto the bed of seaweed behind her. She gestured with a finger for Ichigo to join her along with a seductive smile, her legs spreading wide invitingly.

Floating down on top of her, Ichigo licked her lips as she prepared to feast on Halibel's supple body.

Lips touched Halibel's dark, hardened nipples. The Espada's back arched while Ichigo sucked on her tit. Moaning seductively into the water, Halibel ran her hands through Ichigo's flowing orange hair. "Oooooh, yeah," she sighed, her lips forming a smile. She hissed when Ichigo gently bit down on her tit. "That feels so good," she purred.

Ichigo sucked away, stretching out Halibel's boob before giving her other tit the same treatment. As she continued to suck Halibel's tits her hands ran up the older woman's thighs. Ichigo couldn't help but want to admire Halibel's beautiful body. It was like the woman had been carved to perfection out of stone. She kissed her way down Halibel's slender front, kissing her navel softly before she suddenly swam to Halibel's side and laid down on the seaweed next to her. She softly kissed Halibel while her hand traveled to the spot between the Espada's legs.

Mirroring what Halibel did earlier, Ichigo's fingers delved into Halibel's honeypot. The blonde woman cried out as her pussy was penetrated by the girl's digits, her hand going to grasp Ichigo's breast. "Mmmmh! Yeaaaaah," she slurred while the orangette fingered her. "Faster! Deeper!" she begged. Ichigo silenced her moans with another deep kiss, sucking on her tongue passionately. "Mmmmmh!"

'_It's so soft and warm,' _Ichigo thought to herself while her fingers pleasured Halibel. '_Does mine feel that good too?'_ she couldn't help but wonder. She scissored her fingers, stretching Halibel's warm walls while searching for the spot that would make her go wild. When Halibel suddenly arched her back and she grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head to kiss her harder she knew she'd hit the sweet spot.

Ichigo's fingerings were turning Halibel's mind to mush. She reached down to rub her clit, arcs of pleasure shooting through her body. Her free hand squeezed Ichigo's tit before pinching her tit, earning a lewd groan from the girl.

Pulling away from the kiss, Halibel moaned wildly as Ichigo's fingers continued to touch her sweet spots. "Fuck…" she slurred, licking her lips. "Gonna…I'm gonna…"

Licking her neck, Ichigo smirked. "Oh? Are you gonna cum?" she teased.

"Fuck yes, I am!" Halibel howled. Her eyes rolled back and she bucked her hips in time with Ichigo's fingering. "Cumming…cumming…CUMMING!"

The Espada's cunt tightened around Ichigo's fingers, refusing to let go while she climaxed. Ichigo was in awe of Halibel's sex face, instinctively reaching down to touch herself to share the bliss. When Halibel turned her head back to her Ichigo gave her a sweet kiss, drinking in her moans while the woman shook in the bed of seaweed.

Halibel wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pulled her close. The two cuddled on the seaweed while they let the cold water cool down their burning hot bodies. Ichigo laid her head on Halibel's shoulder, sighing softly as Halibel ran a hand through her hair. "Mmmmhh…" the girl hummed as she snuggled with her friend.

"You are something else," Halibel said, burying her face in Ichigo's orange hair. "It's been a while since someone made me cum like that. You might give my subordinates a run for their money." When she heard nothing from Ichigo she saw that the girl was starting to fall asleep as the afterglow kicked in. She tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "We should get out soon. That tattoo isn't going to last much longer. And I doubt that you want your last words to be 'gurgle, gurgle' I'm sure."

Nodding, Ichigo sat up. Halibel kissed her cheek one last time before swimming back up to the surface. Ichigo joined her shortly after, though not before she retrieved her bikini.

Breaking the surface, Ichigo took a deep breath of fresh air and swam for the ladder to get out. After putting her swimsuit back on, Halibel took her by the hand and led her down the steps away from the aquarium. She sighed as the woman handed her a towel. "I'm actually gonna miss practicing. I don't even want to think about what Dominista is gonna have me do next," she lamented.

Halibel threw a robe over herself to obscure her nudity and gave Ichigo an understanding smile. "Yes, Dominista can be a bit…vindictive. I'd say that's her only fault. But if you ever turn back to normal and want another job, I'm always happy to hire you back."

Despite the blush on her face, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "I might take you up on that."

"That's good. Because I'm interested in how well your male self holds up now that I got to see this side of you. Speaking of which…"

_Smack!_

"Hey!" Ichigo jumped when Halibel smacked her behind.

"Nice ass."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

_To be continued_

**A.N.: My apologies for not including the actual show. Didn't know how to go about it so I just decided to skip straight to the lemon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.; The plot to this chapter was requested by Anthony11899.**

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Heavy BDSM!**

_Chapter Four_

_**The next day…  
Dominista Escort Service**_

Ichigo groaned as she was pulled out of bed by Petite and Redhead, whose names she'd yet to care about, and got ready for the day. She missed working for Halibel. The woman had been nice to Ichigo, seeing the Substitute past her female form. '_And what we did…' _she thought about their undersea excursion and blushed. '_I can't believe I let myself do that again. What is wrong with me? Is it because I'm a woman now? Or would I have given in just the same if I were still a boy?' _she wondered to herself.

Petite noticed the blush on Ichigo's face while she was combing her hair. "Oho?" she smirked. "What are you thinking about? Did you and Halibel have some fun after the show?" she teased.

"What?! No!" Ichigo lied, though the truth was written all over her face. "We just…I just…" Not knowing what to say, Ichigo merely looked at the floor. "We just swam…" She was glad that Rukia and Tatsuki weren't here. They'd tease her to no end. "Um…so who am I dating today?"

Redhead, who was picking out Ichigo's wardrobe, turned to the girl. "Madame Dominista is busy setting up your next escort date. I'm sure she's decided who will hire you."

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Dominista's Office**

Dominista was busy on the phone, setting up another date for one of her girls. "Okay. Alright then. I'll be sure she'll be in the entrance hall when you arrive, sir. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and decided to move on to her gender changed orangette escort. She looked down at the list of offers by some of her wealthy female clients and smiled. Daihime was a regrettable loss but at least Ichigo was good for business.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

The door opened and closed. Dominista heard footsteps and a familiar voice spoke. "Hard at work I see, Dominista?"

Looking up, the dark-skinned woman's face lit up when she saw Captain Retsu Unohana in front of her. "Captain!" She stood up to greet her former mentor, the captain pulling her into a hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

The captain was in a Gigai, blending in with the World of the Living by wearing a beautiful white dress with cranes imprinted on it. "You weren't expecting me? But it's the end of the month."

Looking back to her desk, Dominista took a look at her calendar and saw that it was indeed the end of the month. "Wow, time flies when it's your time," she chuckled before turning back to her captain. "I apologize. I had forgotten the date. I assume you're here for your club?" She looked around and saw no sign of the woman's lieutenant. "Isane didn't come with you this time?"

"Sadly no. Isane has the flu and she's stuck in bed, I'm afraid," Unohana lamented.

Dominista raised an eyebrow. "And you wanted to hire one of my girls to accompany you?"

"Yes, actually. I was actually thinking of taking Ichigo off your hands for the night," Unohana explained. "We're having a competition at the club and I think she'd be perfect."

The smile on Dominista's face hid the worry behind it. She had already done enough to Ichigo by turning him into a woman and making her work as an escort. Letting Unohana take her to one of her competitions might be a step too far, even for her. "Are you sure about taking Ichigo?" the woman asked, out of concern for her charge.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind if it pays off her debt. Speaking of which," she reached into the purse she brought with her and pulled out a small wad of cash. "I believe this will be sufficient for Ichigo's services."

Dominista looked at the money and nodded. She secretly wondered if all captains had this much money to burn. "Very well. I'll have my girls get Ichigo ready for you. Only…" she looked back up at her captain and this time couldn't hide the worry on her face. "Do try not to hurt her."

"Dominista, I promise Ichigo will be just fine…"

_**Later that night…**_

"So, I trust dinner was enjoyable?" Unohana asked her escort as they walked down the street. In her hands was a bag that she'd been carrying. What was inside was a mystery to Ichigo. Unohana said she'd show her later when they got to their destination.

Ichigo smiled as she walked beside the captain, dressed in a simple pink blouse. "It was delicious. Thank you for taking me out to dinner, Captain Unohana." She was at first confused when she was brought down to meet Unohana as her client, fearful of the woman since she was a big reason why she had to work as an escort. But Unohana's kind, gentle demeanor helped soothe Ichigo's nerves and as they ate dinner at a nice restaurant Ichigo felt at ease with the captain.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, our night isn't complete yet. We've only just begun. There's something that I tend to do once in a while when I'm in the World of the Living."

"What is it?"

The darkness of the night hid the dark smile on Unohana's face as she continued to guide Ichigo to her destination. "I'm a member of a certain club. At the end of every month, the club has a competition between members. I always participated with Isane but she's sick. I decided that you'll be a suitable stand-in. And since my patronage goes to your debt, it's a win-win for us both."

While Ichigo was fine with more of her debt being paid off, something about what Unohana said seemed off. "So…what kind of club are we going to? A dance club?" she asked.

Unohana chuckled softly. "Oh no, nothing like that. Isane always said I had two left feet when it came to dancing. No, my club's activities are more…interesting."

Ichigo's confusion grew from Unohana's cryptic words but she followed her regardless. When they found their destination, a knot started to tighten in Ichigo's stomach.

Out of something from a gothic novel, the mansion looked rather macabre to the Substitute as she was led to the front door. She looked around nervously while Unohana walked up to the door and calmly knocked on it. A slot in the door opened up and eyes peered out. As soon as they landed on Retsu, they widened in recognition. "Oh! Retsu! You're here!" The slot closed and the door opened up. The guard, a tall bald man, eagerly gestured for her to come in. "Come in, come in!" He looked at the nervous Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "Where's tall girl?"

"Isane won't be participating tonight, I'm afraid. She's ill. This is Ichigo," she introduced as the girl stepped into the house behind her. "She'll be her replacement for tonight."

"I see. Pleased to meet you, Ichigo," the guard greeted before closing the door shut.

"Hi…" Ichigo meekly greeted before walking away to catch up with Unohana. As she walked behind her, she noticed several people in the main room wearing nice suits and dresses. "Who are these people?" Ichigo asked. The knot in her gut tightened when she saw several of them holding riding crops or handcuffs.

"Oh, those are members of the club. They're all wealthy members who submit their members to the club's competition as well."

Ichigo noticed several people standing behind them. As they walked by, the blood in Ichigo's veins rushed to her face when she saw that they were on their knees, wearing scantily-clad animal outfits with ball gags and collars around their necks. "C-Captain Unohana?" she stammered as Unohana led her to a private room. "Is…is this place what I think it is?"

"If you're referring to a BDSM club," Unohana opened the door and led Ichigo to a room filled with whips and chains. "Then yes."

"What?!" Ichigo was scared now, feeling like a mouse trapped in a pit of cats. "Captain Unohana! What are you going to do to me?!"

"Oh, just relax, Ichigo." The woman patted her cheek gently, amused by Ichigo's fright. "I promised Dominista that you would be perfectly fine. I'm simply entering you into a pet competition, that's all."

"What?"

Reaching into her bag, Unohana pulled out a headband with cat ears. "At the club, we dress up our subs as pets and then display them in a contest. And tonight you're my pet. Here, put it on."

"Unohana! You can't be serious!"

"Now, Ichigo, I know you're afraid, but just remember, I'm paying well for your services and if you win, the money will go to your outstanding debt. And you aren't in any real danger. I won't let them hurt you at all," she assured the scared orangette.

"But-"

"Ichigo…" Unohana's tone turned dark. "Put on the ears…"

Gulping, Ichigo reached out with a shaky hand and accepted the headband. "O…okay…" she said. She knew that she was in a bad position to say no. She didn't know if anyone had ever said no to Unohana and lived and she didn't want to find out the hard way. She then watched as the captain pulled out more pieces of clothing.

"Ichigo, if you'd please undress?" Unohana smiled sweetly despite the dirty nature of it all. Ichigo, knowing that there was no way out of this, did as she asked and stripped. If Unohana had the same lustful desire that Ichigo's previous clients had when she was naked in front of them, she didn't show it and merely continued to smile as Ichigo stood in front of her in the nude. "No then, before we get you dress, there's an important piece of your outfit we need to give you." She held up a cat's tail.

Ichigo had seen enough of Keigo's hentai to know where the tail went…

When Unohana ordered her to bend over a table, Ichigo started to shake in fright. Unohana poured cold oil on the beads attached to the tail and gently patted Ichigo's back. "Just relax, Ichigo," she said before pressing the first bead against her backdoor. Ichigo gasped as the first bead entered her, gripping the table tightly while crying out. "Shhh…" Unohana cooed, soothingly running a hand through her hair. "Just relax. I know it feels strange but just a few more."

The orangette trembled and groaned as the anal beads pushed into her. Having something in her ass was something she'd never thought about. Her flings with Rangiku and Halibel had been one thing, but this was on a whole new level of weird.

Finally, the last bead entered Ichigo and the tail was complete. Ichigo looked behind her and blushed at the appendage, wondering what else Unohana had in store for her. Her answer came when Unohana handed her some skimpy lingerie. "Put these on, if you'd please."

Ichigo found herself wearing a thong and a black-lace bra. To her utter shame, Unohana made her wear a pair of cat-paw gloves over her hands and applied a matching pair to her feet. To complete Ichigo's look, Unohana slipped a collar onto Ichigo's neck.

But Ichigo wasn't the only one getting into character. Once Ichigo was now in her proper pet outfit, Unohana slipped out of her dress and stripped naked in front of Ichigo. The blush on Ichigo's cheeks intensified as she got a good look at the mature captain. She had no idea that Unohana's loose clothing hid such a curvaceous figure. She watched awkwardly as the woman put on a black leather dominatrix outfit, slipping on a black corset, panties and matching gloves and thigh-high boots. "Now then, the contest is starting. There's just one last thing before we head out."

When she reached into the bag and pulled out a ballgag, Ichigo gulped. "Do I have to?" she asked timidly.

"Now, now, pet's have to be muzzled here at the club. Don't worry. It'll only be temporary." She gently patted Ichigo's head when she saw her frightened look and attached the gag to her mouth, trying to be as gentle as possible. Once Ichigo was good and muzzled, Unohana put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Ichigo, for the rest of tonight, you will do everything I say. Do you understand?" she asked, the dark fire in her eyes igniting. Try as she might, Unohana couldn't get enough of seeing the female Ichigo gagged and dressed as her pet.

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. She knew she had no choice but to go along with this and hoped for the best.

"Good. Now then." She pointed down at the ground. "Sit. Pets don't stand." When Ichigo did as she commanded and got down on all fours, Unohana smiled. "Good. Now then…" she put a leash on Ichigo's collar. "The contest will be starting in a few minutes. Let's be off, Strawberry."

"Mmmerry?" repeated Ichigo as she was forced to walk on all fours besides Unohana, only to squeal when a riding crop playfully smacked her ass. "Mmmh!"

"Now, Strawberry," chastised Unohana, holding the crop in her hands. "No speaking until you're spoken to. We wouldn't want to give the others a bad impression, now would we?"

Taking her out of the room, the dominatrix led Ichigo down a long hallway and into the club's gathering room. Ichigo's cheeks burned as she passed by several people, the humiliation threatening to drive her to tears. She had already endured enough by being turned into a woman and working as an escort. This was almost too much.

But she noticed the gleam in Unohana's eyes and figured out that Unohana was enjoying this. '_She's…she's getting off on seeing me like this!' _she realized. '_Did Isane really have to go through this every month?' _

Entering the room, Ichigo was led to a small stage and was guided to a line of other Subs. Ichigo noticed that they were all girls, dressed in similar animal outfits. Ichigo's cheeks burned like fire at the stares she was getting, her humiliation fueling Unohana's fire, it seemed.

The show began when a woman dressed in a long black dress stepped forward. "Good evening, everybody. Thank you for coming. It's now time for us to begin our monthly Pet competition." Ichigo looked around and felt sweat bead down her naked back from the stares everyone was giving her. So embarrassed in the situation was Ichigo that she didn't hear anything the announcer said until the very end.

"And now, for the Best in Show contest."

Kneeling on her pedestal, Ichigo watched as the other pets were walked around the room, like they were in a dog show. The poor girl dreaded her turn but it arrived without her permission.

"And now, the lovely Unohana with her pet cat, Strawberry!"

Unohana gave Ichigo a tug on the leash. "Come now, my dear. And make sure you walk quickly now," she instructed. The leather-clad captain led Ichigo around the room. Every step was torture for the girl, who could feel the beads in her ass shift with each step she took. "Nghh…" she quietly groaned, her body heating up against her will. By the time she made it back to the pedestal Ichigo could feel a wet heat in her loins.

Unohana ran a hand through her hair gently as Ichigo settled down, panting through her ballgag. "Good girl," she smiled. Ichigo's spine tingled and she shivered from her warm touch. She looked over and saw a group of people dressed in dirty attire similar to Unohana talking to each other and figured they were the judges. '_Just what the hell are they judging? Who can walk better on their hands and knees?' _

Finally the announcer stepped up. "The judges have reached their decision. The pet who wins the Best in Show is…Unohana's Strawberry!"

Ichigo was surprised, wondering what she had done since she had just walked around the room a few times. But she sighed a relief through the gag. At least it was all over now and she could get out of this insane getup.

"And now, on to the second half of tonight's competition."

'_Wait…what?!' _Ichigo's ears burned when she felt Unohana's hand touch her ass. She turned her head to see Unohana holding a vibrating wand in her hands, a sultry smile on her face. '_Captain Unohana! What in the world are you doing?!' _she could only scream in her head.

"Now then," the announcer went on, "Next is the obedience test. The Pets will be pleasured by their masters. The one who manages to climax last, wins the game."

If humiliation was a drug then Ichigo was going to overdose. '_They're going to make me cum in front of them? Wait! I'm not a real girl!' _she thought as soon as she heard the sinister buzz of Unohana's toy went on. '_I've never done anything like this before! If she uses that then I'll cum right away!' _Squeezing her eyes shut, Ichigo trembled and tried not to cry. '_This isn't a date! This is hell!' _

Unohana patted the girl's head gentle, her voice soothing Ichigo's nerves. "Fret not, Ichigo," she whispered into her ear. "You don't need to be scared. None of these people are going to touch you. And I know what you're thinking. Don't worry," she said as her hand faintly glowed green. "Isane usually wins for me on her own but for you I've something to help you win."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when she felt something happen to her body. She realized that Unohana had sneakily used a Kaido spell over Ichigo's body. But she had no time to think about what exactly Unohana did before she heard a chorus of vibrators turn on.

"MMMMH!" Ichigo's head swam when the vibrating toy pressed against her barely covered pussy, her moan joining the other girls. Her arms trembled from the soft vibrations running through her body. She may have had her womanhood licked and fingered before but she had never thought of using toys before. Her eyes stung as she fought to control herself but it was no use. "Mmmmh!" She couldn't think as Unohana turned up the wand. '_I…can't…think…' _Her arms failed her and she collapsed onto the stage, her ass stuck in the air. '_I…can't…I…can't…' _Then she realized something and it hit her. '_I…can't…cum?' _

Unohana patted her head. When Ichigo turned her head to look at her, she winked, telling Ichigo everything she needed to know. Unohana's Kaido spell was preventing her from climaxing. As the other pets started to climax one by one, Ichigo found herself in a new form of hell. Unohana's Kaido spell was helping her win but it was keeping Ichigo on the edge of orgasm and keeping her there. "MMMMMH!" Ichigo moaned through her gag, her thong wet from her dripping pussy. She couldn't think. Her ears burned with the sound of the vibrating wand. Whether any of the other pets had climaxed yet she didn't know. Her brain was turning to mush from the constant edging.

Just as Ichigo was going to go insane from the relentless pleasure she felt Unohana's hand on her ass again, her hot breath touching her ear. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum for me."

The spell holding her back was lifted and Ichigo finally felt the knot inside her stomach become undone. She'd been edging for so long that she couldn't even make a sound, rolling her eyes in the back of her head before she squirted through her thong.

As she collapsed onto the stage, through the haze of her bliss, she could vaguely heard the announcer. "And the winner once again is Strawberry! Unohana really trained a good Pet tonight!"

Ichigo slowly recovered and sat up, wiping the tears out of her eyes and hoped that this insanity was at an end. She looked to see where Unohana was and saw one of the clients handing over a huge wad of cash. '_THAT'S how much cash she won? That's more than what I make at Ikumi's in a year!' _she thought.

Walking back to her pet, Unohana grabbed the leash and gave it a light tug. "C'mon, Strawberry. Let's get you out of those clothes."

The black-clad Unohana and her pet walked down the hallway back to their room. Ichigo couldn't help but moan through her ballgag as the beads in her ass stirred. Thanks to Unohana's edging, her body felt like its sensitivity was heightened to its limit. Unohana looked down to see Ichigo's bright red face and smiled devilishly, knowing Ichigo's plight and quietly enjoying it.

Once they reached the room they got dressed in, Unohana closed the door and quietly locked it. She walked over to the girl on her knees and smiled sweetly. "Okay, Ichigo, for your first time you did very well." She knelt down in front of Ichigo and undid the ballgag. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I know this was a lot to take in."

"This isn't what I thought you had in mind when you said we were going to a competition," Ichigo said, her legs shaking from the feeling in her loins and ass.

"True, but I promise that the money you earned goes towards your debt. So like I said, it was a win-win for both of us," Unohana politely smiled. "I really hope I didn't scare you too much, Ichigo."

"I…" Ichigo looked away, her hands covering her crotch. "It was very embarrassing. I hope I never do that again. Especially since I'm still like this."

Unohana came up from behind and hugged Ichigo, her breasts pushing into the girl's soft back. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I know that the last hour has been trying but I know of a good way to unwind…" she whispered into her ear. Her hands reached around to cup Ichigo's bouncy tits. "I was very curious about the changes Dominista made to your body. I must say, I taught her well."

"C-Captain Unohana!" Ichigo gasped in alarm, her heart racing as Unohana's gloved hands softly caressed her tits. "What…I don't…please, don't-"

"Shhhh…" Unohana shushed, turning Ichigo's head. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but she was silenced by the seductive gleam in Unohana's blue eyes. Unohana took advantage of Ichigo's hesitance and pressed her lips to Ichigo's, finding the Substitute's lips softer than she imagined. "Mmmhh…" She tasted Ichigo's lips with her tongue before pulling back, smirking at Ichigo's panting expression. "So, Ichigo, you did me a huge favor winning the contest for me tonight. So I owe you a reward."

The sense of déjà vu was starting to become familiar with Ichigo. "I…" she stammered, unable to concentrate from Unohana's fondling hands. "You…don't need…"

"Shhhh…" Unohana let go of one of Ichigo's breasts and slowly let her hand slide down Ichigo's sweaty front. "I know what you're going to say. But well…" she looked around at the sinister surroundings and chuckled. "We are in a place meant for activities like this. I owe it to you to make you feel good so you can forget what I put you through. And besides…"

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped as Unohana pressed two fingers against her thong-clad pussy, a sharp burst of sensation shooting through her.

"After what you just went through, your body is still sensitive and craving pleasure beyond compare. An unfortunate side effect of the edging spell I put on you is that your body's sensitivity will remain heightened for at least the rest of the night. If I simply let you go right now, you'd be spending the whole night tossing and turning, unable to make the feeling between your legs go away, no matter how much you try to use your inexperienced fingers. You would have no rest. So let me help you, Ichigo. And in helping you…" She pulled down Ichigo's top just enough so that her pink nipples poked out the top, "I'll get to see a side of Ichigo Kurosaki nobody will. Like I said, it's a win-win."

Ichigo's breath was ragged, her blood boiling with ecstasy as the choice was presented to her. But it wasn't a real choice. There was no way Ichigo could simply return to the escort service and go to sleep. Her body was aching, craving for Unohana's touch. And though the woman was responsible for this predicament, the sight of the woman clad in black leather, looking at her with such lustful eyes, touching her sensitive body…part of her wanted to know this seductive side.

Ichigo's decision was already made.

"Yes…"

Unohana kissed her again and smiled. "Then for tonight, just call me Retsu…" she said, bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth. She licked her digits and tasted Ichigo's juices. "Mmmh…" she moaned from Ichigo's sweet taste. She returned to fondling Ichigo's breasts, breathing heavily in her ear while her fingers circled Ichigo's pink nipples. "Your body is so beautiful, Ichigo. I can't get enough."

"Ah…ahhh…" Ichigo groaned and panted, looking down and watching Unohana play with her tits. She cried out when the captain's fingers pinched her nipples. "Retsu! Ahh!"

"You make such delightful sounds," Unohana smirked before she let go of Ichigo's tits. Ichigo stood there, her legs growing shakier while Unohana undid her top and let it fall past her shoulders and on to the floor. "But I know what you really need, Ichigo…."

"Ah!"

A gloved finger touched the tail still inside Ichigo. The orangette moaned as the beads shifted inside her ass. "Retsu! Please…please take it out!" Ichigo pleaded, feeling like she was about to go crazy.

"Oh no, why spoil the best part?" Unohana teased. She turned Ichigo around and embraced her, silencing her moans with another kiss. She enjoyed the taste of Ichigo's sweet lips before exploring her mouth. The woman moaned into the girl's lips when she felt Ichigo's paw-covered hands reach around to grab her ass. She could tell Ichigo was losing herself to her inner lust. She didn't know how effective her Kaido spell would have on Ichigo's body since she wasn't originally a woman but she was pleased with the results.

Feeling Unohana's breasts push against hers, the mostly naked Ichigo pulled off her gloves to undo the ties to the captain's corset. Taking her lips away from Unohana's, Ichigo leaned down and started to lick the top of her exposed cleavage. "Mmmh…" she moaned, her mind already lost to the lust consuming it.

Once the last of the ties was undone, Unohana reached back and removed her corset, tossing it to the floor. She cupped her tits and smiled at Ichigo, beckoning her to continue. "Ah, yes…" she hissed as Ichigo started to suck on her nipples, "Good girl…"

Ichigo purred into Unohana's boob while she sucked on her tit, remembering what she did with her other clients. Unohana moaned heavenly, gently petting Ichigo while she suckled her. Pulling away from Unohana's saliva-covered tit, Ichigo leaned back up and kissed Unohana. "Retsu…"

"Remember, Ichigo…" Unohana teased, reaching around and giving her tail a tug. "You're still my kitty for tonight…so tell me what you want, pet?"

"I want…" Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her crotch, trying to hide the aching inside her. "I want to feel good!" she blurted out, trembling before the erotic captain's stares.

Taking her by the hand, Unohana guided Ichigo over to a chair. Unohana sat down in the chair and opened her legs, the wet spot in her panties obvious. "Ichigo, a pet has to please their master before they can get their treat," she slyly instructed.

Nodding her head, Ichigo got down on her knees in front of the woman. She reached for Unohana's underwear to take them off but Unohana stopped her and wagged a finger. "Leave them on," she seductively said, putting her hand on the back of Ichigo's head and guiding her towards her honeypot.

"Mmmnnhh…" Ichigo sighed as she started to eat the woman out through her garment. The panties were rough to her tongue but she paid it no mind, tasting her juices through the fabric. Her hands gripped Unohana's thighs, her fingers sinking her soft legs.

Spreading her legs wider, Unohana leaned back and moaned from the feeling of Ichigo's tongue. It'd been a while since she had come to the club, so she'd forgotten how good it felt to have a girl munch her muff. "Ahhh…that's it…lick my pussy," she moaned, pressing Ichigo into her crotch harder. Looking over to the table full of sex toys, Unohana reached for a small egg-shaped vibrator. "Ichigo…" she reached down and tilted the girl's head up. "Have you ever used a toy on a woman before?"

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink at the thought of using something on Orihime or Tatsuki. "N-no…" she meekly replied.

Unohana put the tiny toy into the girl's palm. Leaning down, she whispered into her ear, "Why don't you try one on me?" she suggested. She hooked her thumbs around the hem of her underwear and slid them down her legs, revealing her naked pussy to the orangette. "Be a good pet and make your mistress cum, Ichigo," she ordered.

Looking at the pink egg in her hand, Ichigo felt a perverse thrill run through her and smiled. She looked back to Unohana's shaven pussy and began to lick the woman's bare honeypot, tasting her sweet juices. As Unohana started to moan from the girl's tongue-lashing, Ichigo hit the button to the vibrator and turned it on. The little egg buzzed to life, softly vibrating in her hand. Eager to hear Unohana moan louder, Ichigo took her mouth away and pressed the egg onto Unohana's dripping folds.

"AH!" Unohana suddenly cried out, gripping the chair tightly while Ichigo dragged the toy up and down her lips. "Ah yes! Oh!"

After everything Unohana had put her through it was very cathartic for Ichigo to have the woman at her mercy. She eagerly pleasured the older woman with the vibrating egg. "Does it feel good here?" she teased as she pressed the egg to Unohana's clit.

Ecstasy surged through Unohana's veins. She arched her back and moaned like a bitch in heat in response. "OH YES!" She grabbed Ichigo's head and pushed her back into her muff. "Don't stop licking! Make my pussy cum!" she ordered.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Keeping the vibrator pressed against the woman's clit, Ichigo spread Unohana's lips with her fingers and started to explore Unohana's insides with her tongue. Apparently her tryst with Halibel was coming in handy. Finally, Ichigo's mind was struck with a really dirty idea. Taking her lips out of Unohana's pink hole, Ichigo started to suck on her clit while pressing the vibrator into Unohana's cooch.

Feeling the vibrations from inside her pussy and Ichigo's mouth attacking her sensitive bundle of nerves, Unohana could feel herself become undone by the pleasure, her body starting to shake in anticipation. "Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhh!" she howled in pleasure, her face twisting to reflect her lewdness. "Yes! I'm…" She put both hands on Ichigo's head and felt the tension inside her burst out. "YESSSS!" She closed her eyes as she started to gush all over Ichigo's face, soaking her in her spraying love juices. "Ohhhhhhhh! Fucckkkkk!"

Ichigo watched Unohana climax in front of her, feeling her gush into her mouth. She caught the vibrator with her hands as Unohana's pussy pushed it out of her. Once Unohana finally let go of Ichigo's head the girl managed to lean back and wiped her face clean, panting while juices dripped from her lips. She looked down at the toy in her hand and then looked down further at her own pussy, feeling the beads in her ass shift, causing occasinonal surges of pleasure to burst through her. She remembered what Unohana did to her during the contest and started to feel her pussy drip through her thong. '_This feeling…it won't go away…' _she thought to herself as she started to pant.

A finger touched her chin and tilted her head back up. Ichigo was greeted with another deep kiss by Unohana, who pulled her into her lap. Unohana could taste herself on Ichigo's tongue and she felt her body already start to fill up with desire again. She took the vibrating egg from Ichigo's hand and put the wet toy back on the table before reaching for a more familiar instrument. "Do you remember, Ichigo?"

"Remember what?" She saw Unohana grab the vibrating wand off the table. "Are you…going to use that on me?" she asked, shaking in the woman's lap.

"Of course not, my pet." Unohana put the sex toy into Ichigo's hand. "You're going to use it on yourself."

The vibrating wand was heavier than Ichigo had imagined. Despite its simple appearance Ichigo felt so dirty holding it in her hands. She should have been disgusted at Unohana's command. This was taking her newfound femininity to a new perverted level.

And yet, Ichigo couldn't deny the aching in her body. The desire in her heart couldn't be denied. "Okay…" she weakly murmured.

"Good girl," Unohana purred with a dirty smile. "Stand up and take off those panties. And remember…"

"Ah!"

"Leave the cat tail in. We wouldn't want to ruin the finale."

Nodding, Ichigo slid off of Unohana's lap and grabbed the thong she'd been given, taking care not to bother the anal tail beads in her ass as she slid it down her body. Left in nothing but her cat-ears, Ichigo was a very delicious treat for Unohana's eyes. Unohana gestured for Ichigo to turn around, sitting her down on top of her lap. Ichigo hissed as the beads stirred again, the tail pressing against Unohana's cooch.

Giggling from Ichigo's hesitance, Unohana took hold of Ichigo's hand, guiding it down to her honeypot. "Go on…" she whispered into her ear. "Play with yourself."

Breathing heavily, the orangette looked at the wand and brought it to her honeypot, her heart pounding as her finger pushed the ON button.

_VRRRRRRRRR!_

"AHH!" Ichigo threw her head back onto Unohana's shoulders as the toy buzzed to life, assaulting the girl's pussy with soft vibrations. Despite having it used on her less than an hour ago, Ichigo was taken by surprise by how good it felt. "Ahhhhh!" she howled, feeling like she was in heaven. Unohana cupped Ichigo's tits again and started to fondle them gently. "Ohhhh! Oh my god!" she moaned, her legs spreading wide as she pressed the vibrator harder.

"Does it feel good?" Unohana teased, remembering how Ichigo asked the same thing when she was pleasuring her.

"Yes! Ohhhh!" Ichigo moaned, her body caked with sweat while she pleasured herself with the vibrator. "It's so good!" Her mind was returning to that puddy-like state she was becoming familiar with. Her highly sensitive body loved every second of the toy's buzzing, feeling the vibrations make her entire lower half feel numb. "Oh! Oh yes!" she slurred, hissing when Unohana pinched her nipples, pulling on them and stretching her tits out.

"Not yet, Ichigo," Unohana continued to whisper into her ear, enjoying the softness of Ichigo's tits while she toyed with her nipples. "Turn it on to the higher setting and press it against your clit."

Nodding, Ichigo mindlessly did as she was ordered. With another click the toy buzzed faster and harder. Her hand shaking, Ichigo brought the vibrating head to her sensitive bundle of nerves and immediately howled in ecstasy. "AHHH! FUCK!" she uncharacteristically yelled. Tears stung at the edges of her eye. She could feel her mind going blank as that feeling inside her started to overwhelm her. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" she panted, throwing her head back and moaning lewdly in front of Unohana's face.

Smiling from Ichigo's sex-face, Unohana reached down to grab the tail still inside Ichigo's asshole. "Well then, you've my permission to cum, Ichigo. Let's end this with a bang."

All at once Unohana yanked the anal beads out of Ichigo's asshole. The poor orangette couldn't even scream from the sensation, only opening her mouth wide to let out a silent moan before she climaxed all over Unohana's lap. Her pussy gushed all over Unohana's legs and the chair they were sitting in, the vibrator slipping out of her hands, clattering to the floor. Unohana kept her still by wrapping her arms around Ichigo, sweaty body, turning her head and devouring her lips with a deep kiss. "Mmmmmh!" the two ladies moaned into each other's mouths. Ichigo was a shaking, squirting mess in the woman's arms, her sensitive body going into overload.

Soon the quivering mess of pleasure that was Ichigo finally died down. The captain took her lips away from Ichigo's, a string of saliva connecting the women. Ichigo panted and went limp in Unohana's arms. "Ahh…ahh…" the girl panted, the pleasure taking its toll on her exhausted, sensitive body. The last thing she heard before her eyes drifted shut was Unohana's soft chuckle…

**_Later…_**

"Ughhh…" Ichigo groaned as she sat up. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake. You slept like a log, Ichigo."

Looking around, Ichigo found herself back in the bedroom in the escort service. She was back to wearing the evening dress she'd been wearing. Unohana sat at the edge of her bed, smiling like usual while wearing her dress. She examined herself and something felt off. That burning lustful feeling she experienced earlier was completely gone. She didn't even feel anything wrong with her butt.

"Something the matter?"

"What happened to the club we were at? The last thing I remember…"

Unohana chuckled into her hand. "My goodness, you have an overactive imagination. We never went to a club, Ichigo."

"We didn't?" replied the puzzled Ichigo.

"Of course not. You ate so much at dinner tonight that after I brought you back, you went right to sleep. I must say…" Unohana looked down at the wet spot in the sheets. "You must've had quite the dream. I wanted to make sure you were okay so I popped back in a few minutes ago."

Blood rushed to the orangette's ears. '_It was all a dream? How messed up have I become where I dream of Unohana doing that?!' _Still, Ichigo sighed in relief. '_At least I wasn't actually paraded around in some skimpy attire in front of perverts.' _

Unohana patted her cheek. "Thank you again for a lovely night, Ichigo. I'll be sure to talk to Dominista about ways to help pay off your debt. I know that some of the SWA wish to hire you for some unique projects."

"About that…" Ichigo hesitantly interrupted. "Captain Unohana, can't you have Dominista undo this?" She pointed to her breasts. "I know I ticked her off and I costed her Daihime, but this is overkill."

Sitting back on the bed, Unohana sighed. "I have to agree with you. Your predicament is a little extreme. However you did hurt my associate's business. And contrary to what Daihime told you, her work was not as hellish as she led you on. Perhaps this will be a good lesson for you to think before you act." Seeing Ichigo's crestfallen face, Unohana leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Once this is over, it'll just be an odd memory for you."

Thanking the captain, Ichigo laid back down in bed and went drifted back to sleep. Unohana watched the orangette slumber before she stood up and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Unohana walked down the hallway and pulled out Ichigo's cat-ear headband and smiled wickedly.

"Hmm…maybe during the next contest I'll ask Orihime to accompany me…"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: WHACKY LEMON INCOMING!**

_Chapter Five_

_**The next day…  
**_**Dominista Escort Service**

Ichigo waited in her room, wearing a blue dress. Despite being a woman for several days it still felt odd to wear women's clothing. Her body felt heated and she fidgeted on the bed. The dream she had of Unohana leading her to a BDSM club and turning her into a pet, toying with her and driving Ichigo to endless humiliating pleasure was still fresh in her mind, her legs rubbing together.

Closing her eyes, Ichigo tried to think about anything else. But all she could think about was her night with Rangiku, her erotic swim with Halibel and the dream with Unohana. Her cheeks blushed and she buried her face in her hands. She'd accused Dominista of prostituting her girls but Ichigo had willingly allowed herself to have sex with Rangiku and Halibel. Despite Dominista putting her in those situations, who was the bigger hypocrite?

"I just want this to end…" Ichigo groaned. She looked up at a small whiteboard on the wall. Written in dry-erase marker was a number, Ichigo's debt to Dominista. Although that number had gone down by her last three jobs, Ichigo wasn't even near the halfway point yet. She looked down at her chest and cupped her cleavage. It looked like she was going to be stuck like this for a little while.

"Oh? Someone's frisky today," teased Dominista as she opened the door. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Ichigo blushed harder and took her hands away from her boobs. "No! I just…uh…"

"You can relax, Ichigo. You're still getting used to your body. It's perfectly natural to explore your newfound femininity," Dominista softly told her.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't like this stupid body!" she snapped. "My 'newfound femininity' is because of you."

"Temper, temper," Dominista chastised. "That temper of yours got you into this predicament." She leaned back in her chair and put her hands on her knees. "So, about your next job…"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. "Another dinner?"

"An hour ago I would have said yes. I had a client ask for a girl to take to a fancy gala. However, I got a separate offer by an associate of yours. I figured I'd let you decide."

Ichigo looked at the manager worriedly. "An associate of mine? Who?"

"Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi."

The answer puzzled the orangette. "Wait, why is she interested in hiring me? She hardly leaves Mayuri's lab if what Rukia told me is true."

Tapping her chin, the dark-skinned woman smiled. "I was just as curious as you were. Apparently Nemu is acting on her captain's behalf and wanted to perform an exam on you."

"What?!" Ichigo put her hands up defensively. "No way am I letting those two experiment on me!"

"That's what I said. Even when I was a Soul Reaper, Captain Kurotsuchi was a maniac. However, Nemu promised me that Mayuri will not be present and it would be just an examination of your body."

"Why? Hasn't Nemu examined a woman before?"

"Yes, but she's interested in studying a man-turned-woman. That and she has always wanted to examine a Substitute Soul Reaper. So then, the gala? Or the examination?" she asked.

Ichigo was torn at such a choice. She hugged her arms while her thoughts bounced around in her head like a ping pong ball. Going to a gala sounded nice, but she didn't want to keep revealing herself to so many people. The aquatic show with Halibel was bad enough. Plus, she had no clue if the client had a mind like Halibel and Rangiku and she didn't want to fall into that pit of pleasure again. On the other hand, letting Nemu examine her body sounded simple enough but she was still Mayuri's daughter and who knew what she had in mind when she said she wanted to analyze her body. It was like being trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Deciding that one person seeing her was better than a multitude, Ichigo made her decision. "Fine…" she sighed, "I'll go see Nemu. But she do anything weird to me."

"Oh trust me, if she does, there will be hell to pay. Mayuri tried that one time years ago when he ran out of guinea pigs. When I found out what he did I made sure Captain Unohana found out about it. She made sure to relay my displeasure," she said with an angry face. "So Nemu knows better than to hurt you."

Ichigo stood up. "So when do I leave?" she asked, a little frightened at going to the Soul Society in her condition.

Dominista seemed to know what was on her mind and smiled. "I figured you wouldn't want to go into the Soul Society in your condition. So I'm going to let her examine you here. I trust that will help you feel more comfortable with the job."

"Sure but…what kind of exam is she going to do?"

"She was not specific but I laid down ground rules. She is not allowed to do anything that might cause you harm and to keep her modifications to herself. If she does try something that you feel is too much for you or she forces you into something harmful, give a yell and the girls will come running."

It felt strange for Ichigo to hear Dominista sound so protective. After turning Ichigo into a woman and forcing her to become an escort she figured she considered her just a financial asset. "Okay. So when is she coming over?" Even though Dominista had made assurances Ichigo still felt apprehensive about the whole affair. '_Maybe I should have just went to the gala after all…' _

Ichigo watched Dominista leave the room and resumed fidgeting on the bed. Now she was more anxious than ever and didn't know what her day had in store for her. She did her best to try and calm herself but it was no good. This was Nemu Kurotsuchi, after all.

The orangette wasn't kept waiting long before Nemu arrived. The stoic girl politely knocked on the door before entering. "Ichigo?" The door swung open and the artificial lieutenant stepped in, wearing a black blouse. She saw the orange-haired beauty on the bed and knew she was in the right place. "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki. I see you're well despite your current state."

"I'm wouldn't exactly call this 'doing well', Nemu," Ichigo groaned.

Nemu set down a large bag onto a chair. "I assume that Madame Dominista has informed you of my purpose here?"

"Yeah, you're here to examine me. Why? Haven't you examined a girl before?"

For a moment Nemu was oddly silent before answering. "Yes, I've examined female subjects before. However, your unique condition interested Master Mayuri and he wanted to collect data to see how changed you really are." She opened the bag and started to rummage through it. Pausing for a second, she looked up at the inquisitive Ichigo and ordered, "Please strip."

Immediately the escort's hands covered her chest protectively. "WHAT?!" she gasped in horror. "Why do I need to strip? Can't you just examine me with my clothes on?"

From the bag Nemu pulled out several items: a bottle of oil, a small scanning device, some gloves and a bracelet. "Please be at ease," Nemu replied in her normal monotone voice. "The devices I have needs to be able to examine you without anything blocking the signals. There is no need for shame. I've examined plenty of women before, more often than not with more invasive tools," she hinted darkly.

Ichigo shivered and figured that she had a point and was glad Nemu didn't plan on cutting her open to examine her. She untied her dress and hesitantly removed her clothing, revealing her changed body to the girl. However, if Nemu had any salacious thoughts about Ichigo's nudity, then her face didn't show it.

"Now then," Nemu walked over to Ichigo and set the items on the bed next to her. She took the bottle of oil and opened it up. "I'll need to apply this to your entire body."

Again, Ichigo asked the obvious. "Why?"

Once more, Nemu gave a delayed answer. "The analyzing device needs to be able to scan you without any interference. While I can use it on you right now, in the past, static electricity tended to build up inside subjects which corrupted the device's data. The oil is to prevent that from happening. Now if you'd please? Master Mayuri will be angry with me if I allowed one of his devices to be damaged due to a lack of oversight."

Sighing in exasperation, Ichigo relented. She'd heard about Mayuri's foul treatment of Nemu from Uryu. Not wanting to put Nemu through any misery because of her, Ichigo gave a small nod in consent and turned around, gesturing for her to proceed.

Because her back was turned, Ichigo missed the tiny smile on Nemu's face.

The oil was cold as it touched Ichigo's bare skin. The escort bit her lip from the feel of the oil permeating her skin as Nemu rubbed it into her back and shoulders. To Nemu's credit, when she applied the oil to Ichigo's breasts and butt she was quick and didn't try to fondle her as Ichigo's other clients would have done. Soon Ichigo was covered head to toe in the oil. Nemu next grabbed the bracelet and attached it to the girl's wrist. The lights on the device's side blinked to life as it began scanning Ichigo's biometrics.

Turning the naked girl around next, Nemu grabbed the remaining scanner and turned it on. Waiting for Nemu to get on with her examination was torture for Ichigo. The air in the room felt hot to her oily skin. Sweat dripped down her back while she stood there. Every inch of her body seemed to tingle with sensation. '_She said it was to prevent me from building up a static charge…but…'_ She shifted her weight from foot to foot as her body started to feel warm. The orangette swallowed the lump in her throat as her body continued to tingle with feeling.

After what felt like an eternity, Nemu switched off the scanner and set it to the side. "Alright, that should be enough data to satisfy Master Mayuri's curiosity."

Hearing that it was over made Ichigo breathe a sigh of relief. She wanted to wash this oil off of her. Turning back to Nemu, she became confused to see that Nemu was starting to strip out of her clothes while walking back to the large bag. "Um…Nemu? What are you doing?"

"I haven't finished my exam. You see, in addition to gathering your new body's data, I also hired you so that I can test out several new items on you."

The naked genderbent Ichigo looked on with growing confusion as Nemu stripped naked. "New…items?" She saw Nemu pulled out a weird looking bodysuit out of the bag. "What's that?"

"It's a flesh suit designed to simulate the male physique and anatomy," Nemu explained. She opened up the back and stepped into it.

"Physique and…anatomy?" Ichigo panted. For some strange reason her body felt hotter than before from seeing Nemu naked, her eyes fixed to the woman's ample bosom. But as Nemu put on the suit and zipped it up, Ichigo started to understand the strangeness of Nemu's new toy. It reminded her of those body-stealing hentai that Keigo showed him once. As soon as she finished zipping up the back, the bizarre looking suit came to life and compressed Nemu's lithe form. By the time the suit was finished adapting Nemu's body to it, she looked downright foreign. It looked to Ichigo like she was looking at Renji's body with Nemu's head attached.

Then when she looked lower she realized what Nemu meant when she mentioned a male's anatomy…

"Whaaaaaat?!" Ichigo gaped when she saw the dick hanging between her legs. "Wh-what is that?" She instinctively crawled backwards. However, the sudden softness of the sheets made her body tingle. '_What…what's going on? My body…it feels funny…' _

"As I previously mentioned, the flesh suit allows it's wearer to gain a male's body. It doesn't just include muscle mass and causing my breasts to disappear, it also changes the wearer's genitals," Nemu explained, reaching down and touching her new appendage. "What do you think?"

"What do I…think?" Ichigo gaped. She saw the look in Nemu's eyes and her heart began to beat faster. She instinctively covered her breasts with her hands. When her fingers brushed her against her nipples, a spark of pleasure shot through her body. "Wh-what?"

"So you noticed?" Nemu teased, making her way to the bed, her eyes tinted with lust. "There's something I failed to mention when I applied the oil to your body. It does prevent the buildup of static electricity but it also causes by the body's sexual sensitivity to rise tremendously. With the amount of oil that's saturated your skin, I'd estimate that your body is five times more sensitive than usual."

"Five times?!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "You…you tricked me!"

"That is not true," Nemu corrected her. She dipped a knee onto the bed and reached for the orangette. "I hired you to test out your body and my new toys. I haven't hurt you nor do I intend to. I simply wish to test the capabilities of my new body…and yours."

Ichigo opened her mouth, to shout for Dominista or one of the other girls to help her. But Nemu silenced her with a quick kiss. Despite her masculine body, Nemu's lips were as soft as any woman's. "Mmmh!"

Hands grasped Ichigo's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. The feeling of the girl's strange, reshaped masculine body pressing down on her own female body was foreign to Ichigo, who had only lain with women up to this point. Her body, brought to the levels of sensitivity that rivaled Unohana's Kidō spell, began to react while Nemu continued to kiss her.

Soon Ichigo was completely at Nemu's mercy, her mind melting into the kiss they shared while Nemu's expert hands examined Ichigo's changed body. "Ahhhh…" She turned her head to the side, throwing her arms above her head while Nemu fondled her breasts. She felt something hard poke her belly but couldn't focus on anything. Her body felt like it was going to melt from the heat. Every inch of her body had been covered in the aphrodisiac oil. Her moans spewed from her lips without restraint as Nemu began to suck on her nipples. "Ah! Nemu! Not…my breasts!" she moaned.

Nemu circled Ichigo's nipple with her tongue, her fingers playing with her other one. She took in Ichigo's moans and her sexy appeal and felt her blood run south, her faux-cock springing to life as arousal took over her. The more she rubbed her own augmented body against Ichigo's, the more her body responded to the oil as it covered her own body.

"I'm curious what a male-turned-female tastes," Nemu noted before sliding down Ichigo's body, Ichigo moaning every second of her sexual rubbing. Spreading Ichigo's legs, Nemu examined Ichigo's pussy and spread it open. "I must say, Dominista's body-changing Kaido is impressive. Nobody would ever imagine you were a boy…" While Ichigo was still writhing in pleasure, Nemu opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into Ichigo's pussy.

"Kyaaaa!" Ichigo howled. She arched her back in response to Nemu eating her out. Her hands went to Nemu's head. "Ahhhhh!" Feeling Nemu's tongue inside her made her thrash around on the bed. "Nemu! Not there!" she cried out, Nemu's tongue going deeper. Nemu had barely gotten started and yet she was already going to cum.

Sensing Ichigo's impending orgasm, Nemu took her mouth away, wiping her lips clean. "You taste just like a regular female. It seems you've truly become a woman." She reached up and caressed Ichigo's cheek. "So are you ready?"

"Re-ready?" Ichigo panted, her chest heaving as she panted for breath.

"Yes," Nemu stroked her hard cock. "I'm ready to see what it's like to have sex as a man. And from your current condition, it looks like you're ready to experience what it's like to have sex as a woman." She got up off her bed and gestured for Ichigo to get up. "Get down on your knees," she commanded.

Despite that small part of Ichigo's brain screaming how wrong this was, Ichigo reluctantly obeyed. Her mind was a haze of lust. To her addled mind, all thoughts of her debt and her previous manhood were gone. She wanted Nemu and could think of nothing else. Sliding off the bed, Ichigo got down on her knees and crawled over to Nemu. The lieutenant smiled as she stroked herself. "What…what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked as she knelt in front of her, though she already knew the answer.

Gripping the suit's cock, Nemu guided it to her lips. "Suck it."

Hesitantly, the orangette escort opened her mouth and let Nemu bring the tip to her lips. '_It's warm,' _she thought to herself before Nemu slid it into the girl's mouth. "Mmmh!"

"Ah! Yes!" Nemu moaned as she grabbed Ichigo's head and began to thrust into her mouth. "It's…so good!" Thanks to the suit she developed, the cock between her legs felt just like a real one, so she could feel every bit of Ichigo's mouth and tongue around the extremity between her legs.

Ichigo felt Nemu's faux-cock slide in and out of her mouth. The girl couldn't help but moan into it as her head started moving back and forth on its own, lost to her own feminine urges. Nemu noticed this and let go of Ichigo's head, watching her give her a blowjob all on her own. Ichigo, lost to the lust burning in her heart, cupped her breasts and squeezed them while she sucked Nemu off. Her pussy dripped while her knees dug into the carpet, Ichigo moaning into the cock in her mouth from the hot, strange taste.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Nemu, unaccustomed to how men feel when pleasured, felt a pressure build up in her suit's balls. "It's…it's cumming…" she grunted. Putting her hands back on Ichigo's head, she started to thrust deeper into Ichigo's orifice, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat. Her eyes widened and she gagged, unable to breathe. Nemu saw Ichigo struggle and pulled out of her mouth. Ichigo rubbed her sore throat before Nemu pushed her to the floor and straddled her stomach, sliding her faux-cock between her large breasts. Knowing what the woman wanted, pushing her breasts together while Nemu fucked her tits.

Ichigo felt the heat from the bodysuit's cock as it slid in and out of her cleavage. Nemu's hands joined hers and squeezed Ichigo's breasts together tighter, the tip of her cock pulsing. '_My breasts…my breasts feel like they're melting…' _ Ichigo lewdly thought. She leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, licking the tip as it poked out of her tits.

"Ah! It…it's cumming…it's cumming! I'm cumming!" Nemu howled, unable to hold it in any longer. Squeezing her eyes shut, she thrust into Ichigo's titties one last time before she unloaded. "Oh fuck!" she uncharacteristically shouted before she came all over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo lay there quietly as Nemu painted her face white with hot cum. She felt a rope touch her lips and instinctively licked it. '_It's hot…and bitter…' _she thought to herself, rubbing her legs together as erotic ideas flourished in her drugged mind. '_If she shot this inside me…ohhhh…' _

Nemu sat back on Ichigo's flat stomach and panted, stroking her cock all the while and finished the last of her payload onto Ichigo's breasts. Seeing Ichigo's painted, debauched face, she leaned down and licked the cum off her cheek. "The suit is wonderful, isn't it?" she said while licking the cum off Ichigo's face. "It can even produce synthetic semen. You don't have to worry, it isn't able to impregnate you. Madame Dominista would be quite furious if I made you pregnant."

"Get…me…pregnant," Ichigo slurred before Nemu kissed her, tasting the sticky substance on her tongue. Her hands moved beyond her control, caressing Nemu's masculine back while she kissed the lieutenant.

"Yes…I've yet to give the most important part of your new body a full examination." Nemu reached down and pushed two fingers into Ichigo's sopping wet pussy. "I'm going to put my suit's cock in here."

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned, arching her back in response to the sudden intrusion. She was disappointed when Nemu took them out quickly. Nemu picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down on it, Nemu stroked her slickened shaft again until she was hard once more. Ichigo started shaking like a leaf, knowing she was about to go down a place she might not return from. Fingers and tongues were one thing but this…this was different. She was about to have actual intercourse.

Nemu put Ichigo's legs on her shoulders, Nemu lined up her cock with Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo looked on with trepidation as the thick head pushed against her pussy. Her tneder folds gave way and with a single thrust, Nemu was inside of her.

"AH!" Ichigo and Nemu cried out together. Colors swam in Ichigo's vision as she felt her folds stretch around the invading cock, her jaw opening to let out a silent moan as she became a woman. "Ohhhh…" she groaned, feeling a twinge of pain from being stretched. "It's…hot…and big…" she panted.

Feeling Ichigo's pussy around her faux-cock, Nemu felt like she might blow her load just from the tightness of Ichigo around her. "Your body…truly is well…crafted," she slurred. Her hips slapped against Ichigo's as she started moving inside of her. "You don't have a virgin barrier but…you're just as tight!"

Ichigo felt the wind knocked out of her as Nemu started to move inside of her. She clutched the sheets beneath her and tried to withstand the feeling of having her womanhood invaded. But Nemu knew how to make a woman moan and didn't take long before she started hitting her stride. "Oh! Oh! Ah!" Ichigo moaned each time Nemu's cock plunged into her pussy. Her breasts started to bounce as they rocked the bed. Nemu spied her swaying breasts and palmed her boob with her rough, masculine hand. Ichigo cried out when Nemu pinched her nipple, adding to the pleasure churning inside of her.

The bed started creaking, adding to the sexual symphony coming from the fornicating pair. Nemu let Ichigo's legs slide of her shoulders and felt them wrap around her waist. Filled with the sexual lust that men possess, Nemu leaned forward and started fucking Ichigo faster. "Ah! It's great! I can't stop!" she panted.

Ichigo's moans grew louder and louder. She couldn't think. Every time Nemu's faux-manhood slammed into her snatch all she could feel was elation and a craving for more. She wrapped her arms around Nemu's broad shoulders and clung to the lieutenant, feeling her masculine body hump hers while she fucked her silly. "Ahhhh! Nemu! I…I'm…" She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her mind was turning to mush. When the thick cock inside her touched that special spot, Ichigo saw stars and felt the bubble inside her pop. "I'm cumming!" She tightened her grip around Nemu and threw her head back, crying out as she climaxed. "OH FUCK!"

The tightening walls around her shaft didn't stop Nemu from fucking her even more. Sweat rolled down her masculine back while she watched Ichigo's face twist with pure pleasure, wanting more out of the girl. "You're…quite beautiful while climaxing…" she slurred, silencing the escort's moans with a deep kiss. Ichigo, now a shaking, squirting mess, entangled her tongue with Nemu's while her heels dug into the lieutenant's back.

Nemu's hips slowed to a stop as Ichigo went still, her vision swirling from such a hard orgasm. She felt Nemu pull out of her and groaned as her womanhood was emptied. "Ne…mu?" she panted, her body feeling heavy. She felt drained and sleepy, her sensitive body taking its toll on her mind.

But Nemu wasn't done yet. She rolled Ichigo onto her belly and repositioned the girl onto her hands and knees. Ichigo looked down between her legs to see Nemu behind her. "What…what are you doing?" she panted, confused that Nemu had not put her suit's cock back into her womanhood.

Grabbing the bottle of oil, Nemu gave a seductive smile to Ichigo while she poured it over Ichigo's ass and her own fingers. "I'm not done yet. This isn't for an examination…this is for my own enjoyment," she confessed. "I'm going to take you here."

"Wha-OH!" Ichigo gasped when she felt something poke her backdoor. "Not…not there!" she groaned as fingers entered her asshole. "Ah! Ahhhh!" The feeling of having her rear invaded was unreal, her body trembling from knowing what was coming next. She clenched her teeth as a new, foreign pleasure started to build inside of her. '_It's no good! My…my butt's too sensitive! It feels good!' _

"I see you're starting to get into it. Perfect." Nemu lubed up her faux-cock and spread Ichigo's cheeks. "Take a deep breath. As someone who's been on the receiving end of Master Mayuri's experiments, the first time stings."

Ichigo felt the tip touch her ring of muscles and had no time to brace herself before she pushed. "AHH!" Her arms gave out and she slumped onto the bed, her ass sticking up, which was perfect for Nemu to fuck. She grimaced as Nemu's hot rod slowly entered her backdoor. Even though Nemu was lubed up and she had been stretched open, it still stung to feel Nemu stretch her asshole. "It's…so big!" the girl groaned, gripping the sheets as tight as she could. Thanks to her over sensitive body, she felt like she might cum just from Nemu putting it in despite the stinging pain.

"So…tight…" Nemu moaned as the hot walls of Ichigo's asshole embraced her. She kept slowly pushing herself deeper and deeper until Ichigo had almost taken every inch of her suit's cock. "I take it back. Dominista didn't do a good job in recreating your body," she palmed Ichigo's juicy cheeks and squeezed her buns, her nails digging into her skin. "She did a fantastic job turning you into a real woman."

Ichigo howled in pleasurable pain when Nemu started to move. Her eyes rolled backwards as Nemu's thrusts started weak but grew stronger. With every slide of the suit's faux-cock into her, Ichigo slowly lost control of her own body, relaxing into Nemu's thrusts and letting her fuck the escort unhindered. Speech failed Ichigo as she lay on the bed, her mind blank from the feeling in her lower half. Though she knew how taboo this was, her body was craving the pleasure. The pain from having her asshole invaded faded away, only leaving an ecstasy that took over her mind. "Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned, tears falling down her face as she lost her mind.

Her hips slamming Ichigo's ass, Nemu moaned with equal lust, her masculine body moving beyond her control. "So good! So gooooood!" she slurred. Her face broke her usual mask of stoicism and showed Nemu at her most lewdly. Her cheeks were bright pink, her eyes glazed with unbridled lust and her mouth opened to suck in while her lips formed a salacious smile. "So good! I'm…I'm going to cum again!" she cried out.

Ichigo didn't wait for Nemu to cum first. Feeling Nemu fuck her ass like a train, Ichigo went limp and came a third time, her mind going blank. "Ohhhhh…" she slurred, her face buried in a pillow.

"Ah! It's…it's…" Nemu squeezed her eyes shut and felt her suit's balls tighten. "I'm cumming!" She slammed into Ichigo's ass one more time before she exploded inside her, painting Ichigo's guts with white hot cum.

Feeling a man's spunk fill her asshole was too much for Ichigo. '_So hot…my stomach feels hot…' _she thought to herself as she let the pleasure take hold again. The sensation was too much for Ichigo and her head slumped onto the bed, her pussy gushing one more time from her oversensitive body being pumped full of cum.

Nemu pulled out of Ichigo and noticed how still the girl was. Rolling the girl over, Nemu saw that Ichigo had passed out. "Hmm…I see the pleasure was too much for you. Understandable given your condition," she noted, going back to her usual stoic attitude. Sliding off the bed, Nemu reached behind her and pulled down the suit's zipper and stepped out of the fleshsuit, becoming a woman again. "That was quite fun. And you gave me a lot of data. Master Mayuri will be pleased." Using a Kaido to repair the damage to Ichigo's asshole, making sure that the escort wouldn't walk with a limp tomorrow. Putting the suit away, the lieutenant got dressed and quietly walked out of the room.

**_Minutes later…_**

"I should skin you alive," Madame Dominista growled.

Standing at the entrance hall to the escort service, Dominista had caught Nemu before she could leave. Upon hearing the commotion from down the hall, Dominista waited for Nemu to leave the room before she checked to see how Ichigo was fairing. Seeing her laying on the bed passed out, covered in a strange oil, told a very clear picture to the dark-skinned woman.

Nemu kept her stoic attitude while the manager accosted her. "I hired your escort to examine her body. I simply gave her a thorough examination. Ichigo seemed to enjoy it, despite her condition and masculine mindset," she insisted.

Dominista wanted to slap Nemu silly. That the lieutenant had the gall to pull that card out of the deck was unbelievable. "Nemu, when one of my girls decides to spice up their client's experience with some skinship, it is never part of their job experience and always their personal choice. But this was not a choice. You drugged Ichigo and had your way with them."

"The oil was necessary for-"

"Don't. Just don't. You have no leg to stand on here. You knew what you were doing and exploited Ichigo's situation and abused my establishment's rules. I do not take kindly to anyone drugging my girls. I will inform Captain Unohana that you and your squad are to stay far away from my business and my employees. And for what you did to Ichigo, you will pay double. Now." She held out her hand.

Sighing, Nemu reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of cash, handing it to Dominista. "Are we finished? I have to get this data back to Master Mayuri."

Dominista pointed to the door. "Go and don't come back here." Nemu nodded and quietly left, still satisfied at how her time with Ichigo went. Dominista rubbed her temple and walked over to the receptionist desk and hit an intercom button. "Ohaya. Sakura. Could you please come to the front door?"

A minute later and two of Dominista's assistants walked in, Ohaya and Sakura. Or as Ichigo called them "Petite" and "Redhead". "You called, Madame Dominista?" Ohaya asked.

"Go to Ichigo's room and clean her up. Nemu put some aphrodisiac oil on her that's all over her body. When you finish, I want you to use the Kikanshinki to change Ichigo's memory of today."

Sakura looked at her boss concerned. "Will it work on Ichigo? Isn't she too strong for it to work?"

"In her addled state, her mental resistances will be weak so it should work on her. I would prefer Ichigo not remember this since she's already conflicted from her romantic encounters with Rangiku and Retsu. I'd prefer not to confuse her anymore by what Nemu did."

The two nodded and left to collect Ichigo, leaving Dominista alone to call Unohana and tell her about what Nemu did…

_To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

_Chapter Six_

_**The next day…**_

Ichigo woke up and stretched her arms as she sat up in bed. Yawning, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, finding her bedroom empty. "Huh? Where's Nemu?" She tried to think about what happened yesterday.

She remembered Nemu coming to examine her genderbent body but when she tried to think about what happened afterwards she couldn't remember anything. Her memories were a big blur after a certain point. "Huh? Why can't I remember anything?" She tried to remember what happened next but she drew a blank. The only thing she could remember was a warm, tingly sensation that made her body hot.

Getting out of bed, the naked Ichigo walked over to her dresser and started getting dressed, putting on a pair of pink panties and matching bra before slipping into a white dress. She looked over at the board that had her debt's number and saw that it'd gone down a bit. "Wow, I guess Nemu paid a lot for an exam," she said.

Sitting on the stool in front of the dresser and mirror, she waited patiently for Dominista's assistance to come prepare her for today's date. After a few boring minutes she grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush her hair. When she was almost done, the door opened behind her and she saw Dominista walk in, a small bag in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Dominista asked, concerned for Ichigo's health after what Nemu put her through. She had used the memory-erasing gizmo on Ichigo but was still worried that Ichigo's strong will might have resisted the effects. She would have to make sure to steer the conversation away from Nemu and her little exam. If Ichigo thought about it hard and long enough, she was sure to remember what Nemu did to her.

"I feel okay," Ichigo said, the look on Dominista's face confusing. "So…where are the other two?" she asked.

"You mean Sakura and Ohaya? They're out on dates right now and won't be available. And to be honest, today it doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to hire you out to do another show again," Dominista quickly explained. "I got an offer by a pair of former employees who need a third person in their act."

Ichigo deadpanned. "Aren't I supposed to go out on dates?"

"Oh please, you're getting paid so don't complain. Everything goes towards your debt, just remember that. And you did such a good job helping Halibel out with her aquatic theater, I figured you might like to have another shot at showbiz."

The escort shrugged. It sounded like she was just doing more odd jobs except for a new boss. '_Whatever. Not like I have much of a choice.' _ "Okay fine," she said reluctantly. "I guess I could do another show for Halibel." But even as she said that, her mind recalled what happened after the aquatic show, blushing at the thought.

Dominista noticed the tinge of pink on Ichigo's cheeks and raised an eyebrow for a moment. She shook her head before continuing. "No, it's not at Halibel's aquatic theater. The two worked for me for a few months before a rich friend of theirs helped them give them a loan to create their own cabaret. You'll be dancing for one of their private shows in a few days."

"Okay, so who am I meeting with? And what kind of show is it?"

"Belly dancing."

The pink on Ichigo's cheeks went straight to red. "BELLY DANCING?! I AM NOT A STRIPPER!" she yelled out indignantly.

"Relax, Ichigo. It's only for one night. And you won't be stripping. I am not that cruel."

"That's open for debate…" Ichigo muttered, bristling from the scathing glare Dominista threw at her.

"Don't press your luck," the manager growled. "That mouth of yours is the reason you're sitting there in a dress. If I were being as cruel as you think I am, I could easily arrange for you to date more unsavory clients of mine. Instead, I'm letting you do odd jobs in order to not only get you accustomed to being a woman but to let you work off your debt on your own terms." Dominista Flashstepped in front of Ichigo and pointed a finger at the escort. "I haven't been that cruel, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've made sure that you're given clients who knew your situation and were sympathetic and have ensured that you're being cared for. Give me lip again and that may be subject to change. Understand?"

Sitting on her stool, all Ichigo could do was nod her head in fright. She could feel Dominista's spirit energy bearing down on her. She wasn't as strong as a captain or a lieutenant but her spiritual pressure was formidable. Ichigo could easily see how she was Unohana's subordinate. Ichigo didn't want to bow her head towards this woman. She wanted to get up and give the ex-Soul Reaper the biggest knuckle sandwich in her life.

But she knew she couldn't. If she did, then Dominista would make her situation go from bad to worse. "I'm sorry," she said, her head bowed in penitence.

Dominista saw Ichigo's clenched fists and felt amused by seeing the powerful Ichigo Kurosaki forced to humble herself. "Well, if we're done being cheeky," she said while turning around and walking away, "Get your shoes on. I've a car outside that's ready to take you to the cabaret. I've informed the owners about you already so it'll save you having to explain yourself to them."

Ichigo stood up and reluctantly grabbed her shoes. Unfortunately for her, all Dominista and Rangiku had thought to give her were high-heels. "Wait, so who am I meeting? You said that these people worked for you. Is it Halibel's Fraccións?"

"No. They didn't tell me the details but they were a part of some organization called X-CUTION."

Ichigo's face turned white. "Wait…what?"

_**An hour later…  
**_**Cute Heart Cabaret**

"OH MY GOD!" Riruka shouted as she took in Ichigo's female form. "EVEN AS A CHICK, YOU'RE STILL A HOTTIE!" She stared at Ichigo with hearts in her eyes. She stood in the middle of an empty lobby with Jackie, both of them wearing robes, Riruka's pink and Jackie's black.

While not as vocal as her compatriot, Jackie stared at the genderbent Ichigo in disbelief. "I remember listening to Dominista explain it…but I didn't quite believe it until now. Holy cow…" she breathed as she gawked at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed when she saw Riruka staring jealously at her breasts. She cleared her throat and interrupted the Fullbringers' gawking. "It's…it's good to see you again…" she meekly replied. She was under the impression that Jackie had committed suicide in order to save Renji. And both she, Chad and Orihime had been worried for Riruka after she disappeared from Kisuke's shop.

Riruka looked Ichigo over and her cheeks blushed. Ichigo was just as hot as a woman as she was as a man. "Wow…just…wow…"

Feeling uncomfortable by her former friends' staring, Ichigo decided to get the conversation back on track. "So…you girls run a cabaret now?"

Jackie pointed to a couch and the three ladies sat down, Ichigo finding herself between the two X-CUTION members. "Well, it's a long story," Jackie started. "After X-CUTION got curb stomped by your friends, we found ourselves alone without any way to support ourselves. We'd always relied on Yukio's finances before but he'd left to rebuild his parent's companies. That's when we found Dominista and agreed to work for her for a while."

"It was okay work," Riruka added, leaning back on the couch. "A lot of my clients liked me for my cuteness!" she said.

"It was a good way to earn money. And a good way to blow off steam, if you know what I mean," Jackie added, winking at Ichigo, her cheeks turning pink.

"W-wait, so does that mean that you…and your clients…"

Jackie held up a finger. "What happens between two consenting adults is perfectly okay. You became an escort too. Surely Dominista explained that to you."

"R-right…" Ichigo said, turning away from the smiling Jackie. "So…how'd you two get into dancing?"

"Well, after a few months of working as escorts, Yukio showed up all of a sudden." Riruka suddenly laughed. "Oh man, when he walked into the escort service and all the girls started hitting on him, his face was priceless!"

"He wanted to help us get back on our feet now that he'd fixed up his companies. We didn't really want to work for him so he agreed to give us a loan to start up our own business," Jackie finished.

"Okay but…" Ichigo gestured to their surroundings. "Why a cabaret?"

Riruka giggled as she stood up and gestured to their surroundings. "I was the one who thought of it. It's a cute place, isn't it?"

"Um…yeah?" Ichigo looked around to observe the room. If there was one word that described it, it was pink.

Jackie knew what was on Ichigo's mind. "Riruka picked out the decorations. I don't really care for it myself but apparently people are fine with it." Jackie stood up and started to undo the tie to her robe. "So then, we've a few days before our next big show. That gives us plenty of time to get you trained for our show. Dominista told us about how you were part of that weird aquatic theater down the road."

"Yeah. Um…why belly dancing?"

Riruka and Jackie looked at each other and grinned. "Can you think of any other way to get men to keep coming back to watch us?" Jackie teased as she let her robe slip past her shoulders. Riruka also let her robe fall away. Ichigo's cheeks turned red at the sight of the two women in pink bikinis.

"So, Ichigo," Riruka winked. "Ready to practice?"

_**A few days later…**_

Ichigo peeked from behind the curtain and bristled. There were just as many people in the audience as the aquatic show. And this time she would have to dance while dressed in an outfit that was more seductive than Halibel's mermaid outfit.

After they'd finished rehearsal that day, Riruka had given Ichigo her "cute" outfit. Ichigo was now dressed in the garb of an Arabian belly dancer. She wore a breast band that barely contained her ample tits and matching pink underwear along with a pink veil that wrapped around her waist. A veil concealed the bottom half of her face and her body was covered from head to toe in gold jewelry. She was grateful she talked Jackie out of wanting to giving her a belly button piercing.

"Quite the crowd," Jackie said behind Ichigo, making her jump. "Relax, Ichigo. You're going to do just fine." Like Ichigo, Jackie was dressed in a belly dancer outfit.

"I was against so many people seeing me like this back when I did Halibel had me do her show. Now…I'm even more against it." She looked down at herself and shivered. "I feel naked in this."

"Ah take a chill pill. It's not like we're having you do the Dance of the Seven Veils or something like that. Riruka picked that outfit for you herself. And I think she likes what she sees." Jackie cocked a thumb over to Riruka, also dressed in similar attire, who was staring at the seductive Ichigo with hearts in her eyes again. "And if you can make Riruka turn heads, you'll do fine out on stage." She clapped her hands and gestured for Riruka to turn down the lights. "Okay, it's showtime."

_**After the show…  
**_**Cabaret Backroom**

"Phew!" Ichigo sighed in relief as she sat down on the soft couch. She pulled off her veil and fanned herself. Her body was covered in sweat and her jewelry felt heavy. "That was even more embarrassing than the aquatic show."

"Aww!" Riruka walked up to her and handed her a towel. "Don't feel too bad. You did great tonight. Maybe we should pay off more of your debt to get you to do another show."

Ichigo accepted the towel and wiped her sweaty face. "It's still hard to imagine you two dancing for a living."

Riruka sat down next to her, their legs touching as they sat together. "Not as hard to see you as a girl. You must've really pissed Dominista off if she went that far."

"Kinda…" Ichigo waited for a moment and let the silence sink in. Jackie was up at the front of the cabaret tidying up, leaving the two ladies alone. "Um…Riruka?" she finally said.

"What is it?" the Fullbringer asked before noticing the kind look on Ichigo's face.

"I didn't say this after we met again but…I'm glad you and Jackie are okay." Ichigo sat back and thought about her friends. "Renji told me that Jackie killed herself to save him. And Orihime and I were worried after you disappeared from Urahara's shop."

Instantly Riruka looked away, her cheeks aflame from hearing Ichigo's kind words. "I…didn't want to face you or your friends," she confessed. "After everything we did to you guys, I thought you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you," Ichigo protested.

Riruka huffed and turned to face the orangette. "Why don't you? We gave you false hope and then yanked that hope away from you while turning everyone you knew and loved into your enemies. I'm surprised you haven't slapped the both of us the moment you saw us."

"No, I already forgave you guys like I forgave Ginjo," Ichigo replied back.

Staring at Ichigo's warm eyes, Riruka realized that the genderbent orangette was being completely serious. Her heart started to beat faster as emotion swept over her. "We-well okay then…" she said, her cheeks blushing. "…Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, though she saw the look in Riruka's eyes change.

"I…should probably give you something as a thank you for helping us. Could you close your eyes for a second?" Riruka asked innocently. Her eyes were glued to Ichigo's beautiful body. She was already hot but in that dancer's outfit she was a ten out of ten. And after hearing Ichigo's heartfelt words, Riruka couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ichigo patiently waited for whatever gift Riruka had…only to be caught completely off guard when Riruka wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her. Ichigo's eyes snapped open immediately. Her hands went to Riruka's waist but the way Riruka was passionately kissing her, Ichigo quickly lost herself to the sensations. "Mmmmhhh…" she felt Riruka moan into her lips. The Fullbringer deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Riruka pushed her back onto the couch and laid on top of her. When they parted for breath, Riruka laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "R-Riruka," Ichigo panted. "What are you doing?"

"I...don't really have anything to give you to make up for betraying you. So instead…" Riruka took Ichigo's hand and guided it to her breast. "Besides, you had to put up with all that dancing in front of those perverts today. I want to pay you back. Let me pay with my body. Besides, with you so cute right now, it's got me all horny."

The instinct to refuse Riruka's offer started to fade away in Ichigo's mind as her friend kissed her again. "Are you sure? You don't need to-"

"But I want to," Riruka told her before blessing her with another kiss. This time it was Ichigo who moaned into the kiss, shivering as Riruka's hand started to slide up her smooth hip…

"Getting comfortable, are we?"

The two ladies turned to their heads to see Jackie standing in the doorway, still in her belly dancer outfit. "I see Riruka got you into the mood already. Someone was eager," she said as she made her way to the pair.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen Ichigo in this outfit?" Riruka teased as she sat up.

Ichigo sat up too. "Jackie, I-"

The dark-skinned woman put a finger to Ichigo's lips. "I know, Ichigo. Both Riruka and I were in agreement about how to pay you back for what we did. So we decided to give you a night you'd never forget."

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak but Jackie sealed it shut with a kiss of her own. '_Holy cow. She's a damn good kisser!' _Ichigo thought to herself, her heart beating faster while Riruka hugged her from behind.

"What do you say, Ichigo? You have to go back to the escort service tomorrow. Would you like to spend tonight…in our bedroom?" Jackie purred seductively, caressing Ichigo's cheek. When she saw the hesitance in Ichigo's eyes, she knew what was on her mind. "Remember what I said before. You already did your job. What happens between consenting adults is perfectly fine."

Though hesitant for a moment, Ichigo decided that Jackie had a point. And even she couldn't deny how sexy the pair of Fullbringers were in those outfits. And Riruka's kisses alone were already starting to get Ichigo wet. "Okay," she said finally, standing up. Behind her, Riruka grinned in anticipation and winked at Jackie before getting up too.

Jackie and Riruka took hold of Ichigo's hands and led her to a staircase to the cabaret's second floor that served as the girls' apartment. The trio entered Riruka's bedroom. The place was just as pink as Ichigo imagined, filled with cute stuffed animals and dressers. In the middle was a huge heart-shaped bed.

Ichigo's friends guided her to the bed, taking every opportunity to run their hands along her luscious body every time, getting her hot and bothered. As they reached it, Ichigo found herself sandwiched between the two women, lost in the feel of Jackie's lips while Riruka cupped her breasts from behind, grinding herself into Ichigo's backside. Ichigo gripped Jackie's hips, her breath hitching when Jackie's knee suddenly pressed against her crotch. "Mmmmmmh!"

Sitting Ichigo down at the edge of the bed, Jackie and Riruka sat down on next to her on both sides and started to attack her neck with their lips while they removed Ichigo's pink belly dancer outfit. Riruka's eyes lit up with hearts again when she saw Ichigo's bouncy chest, the Substitute's bust bigger than hers, although Jackie's tits were still bigger. As Ichigo lifted her lips to let Jackie slide off her underwear to reveal her transformed loins, the dark-skinned woman licked her lips at the sight of Ichigo's moist lips.

Ichigo found herself pushed onto her back at the center of the large bed. Looking down, she felt that warm tingly sensation in her pussy ache as her friends stripped in front of her and stood in front of her in their birthday suits. Though shorter than her partner, Riruka was still cute, her perky tits capped by cute pink nipples and her mound of pubes shaved into the shape of a heart above her pussy. Jackie's sweaty skin glistened in the afternoon light coming in through the window, her large tits jiggling while she stared at Ichigo lustfully, her hand trailing down her smooth stomach to touch her own wet, shaved pussy.

"So cute!" Riruka smirked before kneeling onto the bed.

"I agree. If only she'd been like this before," Jackie added before joining her.

"Oooooh…" Ichigo moaned lewdly as their hands ran along her naked body. She bit down on her lower lip when the two slid down her sides and started to pay attention to her breasts. Having one woman pleasure her felt good but having two was a new kind of kinky. She bit down on her lower lip when Jackie and Riruka started to simultaneously suck on her tits. "Ahhhh! Nooooo…" she whined when Jackie started to nibble on her sensitive tit.

Jackie pulled on Ichigo's tit with her teeth, stretching out her booband let it pop out of her mouth, Ichigo's boob jiggling back into place. "You know, Ichigo, we can tell you've had some…experience in the finer points of being an escort. You might say no." Her hand trailed down to Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo gasped again when Jackie's finger touched her entrance, running up and down her pink slit. "But right here is begging for more."

"Ahhh…" Ichigo softly sighed, throwing her head back against the pillow as Jackie slowly rubbed her soft pussy with her fingers. Riruka eagerly started to cup and massage Ichigo's breasts, silencing her moaning with soft kisses. Ichigo reached up and touched Riruka's boob, squeezing it gently.

"Oooh, someone's frisky," Riruka teased before leaning forward and shoving her cleavage into Ichigo's face. "Come on. You know how good it feels."

Ichigo opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Riruka's tender, pink nipple and suckled her like a baby, moaning into the Fullbringer's boob from Jackie's fingering. She reached around and put a hand on Riruka's soft ass, closing her eyes as Riruka ran her hands through her long hair tenderly. Feeling Jackie's fingers get replaced by a tongue, Ichigo pulled away from Riruka and cried out in ecstasy. "Ah! Ahhh!" One hand squeezed Riruka's soft butt harder while the other gripped the bedsheets. Her eyes squeezed shut when Jackie's tongue began to lick her sensitive jewel of nerves. "Nghhhh!"

Riruka kissed Ichigo's cheek before sliding down her side until she joined Jackie in between Ichigo's legs. The two girls spread Ichigo's legs wide, making her pussy perfect prey for them. "Ooooh!" Riruka smiled as she sniffed Ichigo's musk. "Ichigo has such a cute little pussy."

"For once, you and I are in agreement," Jackie chuckled. "And she tastes so sweet…"

"Ahhh!" Ichigo arched her back when not one, but two tongues started licking her pussy. "Oh! Jackie! Riruka!" She writhed on the bed, the two women enticed into licking her more by her growing moans. Ichigo could feel that aching in her pussy grow until she felt herself at the edge of climax.

Then she felt Jackie's tongue leave her hot cunt and start to lick her lower hole.

"Heheheh…" Jackie chuckled from Ichigo's protesting gasp as she started to give the girl analingus. "You're surprisingly cleaner than I expected, Ichigo. How nice."

Riruka looked at Jackie with an eyebrow raised but simply went back to licking Ichigo's pussy. She knew better than anyone that Jackie was a dirty girl who liked playing with a girl's danger zone. She spread Ichigo's lips and slipped her tongue inside Ichigo's pussy, knowing exactly where to lick to get the reaction she wanted.

Having Riruka eat her out was already pleasurable enough but Jackie's tongue licking her asshole was a sensation all its own. "Noooo!" she whined, her hands going to the girls' heads. "Not there…"

"Yes there," Jackie teased before going back to licking Ichigo's ass.

With two tongues licking both of her holes, Ichigo was easily brought to a massive climax. "Ah…ah…I'm cumming!" she cried out before her vision swirled. Her body shook like a leaf in a storm while her pussy gushed all over Riruka and Jackie's faces.

"What a gusher!" Riruka teased, sighing as her face was covered in Ichigo's love juices. She and Jackie sat back and took in the sight of Ichigo in climax.

Jackie kissed Riruka's cheek. "I'll go get the toys. Be right back."

While her partner slid off the bed and walked over to a drawer, Riruka laid on top of Ichigo, their breasts pushing against each other. The magenta-haired girl cupped Ichigo's face and pressed her lips into Ichigo's. Still in the afterglow, Ichigo wrapped her arms around Riruka and made out with her. The taste of her own juices on Riruka's lips tastes so good to her lust-filled brain. Her hands snaked down to cup Riruka's soft ass. She had to admit that while her breasts were bigger than Riruka's, the Fullbringer certainly made up for it with a booty as tempting as hers. Putting her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, Riruka began to sensually hump her body against Ichigo's. The ladies moaned into each other's lips as their nipples rubbed together. Ichigo stuck her tongue out and felt her pussy drip onto the bed when Riruka started to suck on it.

When the bed shifted, the two girls turned their heads to see Jackie crawling over to them. Ichigo gulped when she saw the large strap-on dildo in her hand. "What…what is that for?" she asked, though part of her feared the answer. Riruka, knowing Jackie's intention, slid off of Ichigo and laid down next to her.

"Well, we did tell you we wanted to repay you for your kindness and I figured that the best way for you to get payback on us…" she held up the sex toy, "would be for you to fuck us both with this." She set the strap-on to the side, however, and revealed the other toy in her hand. "But first, let's have some more fun…"

Ichigo's cheeks turned red at the thought of using a strap-on. Having lost her masculinity she never thought about the idea of using a fake cock to have sex. But her concerns faded when Jackie handed Riruka a tiny object.

"A cute toy for a cute girl," Riruka giggled as she brought the pink vibrating egg to Ichigo's breasts. Jackie hit a small remote and turned on the toy. Ichigo gasped when she circled her hard nipples with the egg, the vibrations feeling so good to her sensitive body.

"Oooooh…" Ichigo moaned, her hands reaching out to touch the two ladies. Jackie smiled as Ichigo's hand cupped her large breast, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. Riruka circled Ichigo's belly button with the vibrating toy before she brought it to her wet pussy. "Ooooooh!" Ichigo arched her back and moaned softly into Jackie's kisses. Her free hand returned to groping Riruka's ass. "What…what are you doing?" she asked as she felt Riruka push the toy agasint her soft folds.

"Oh, we're going to give you an experience you'll never forget." Riruka leaned down and took one of Ichigo's nipples into her mouth while she pushed the egg into Ichigo's cunt.

"Nghhhhh!" Ichigo squirmed as the vibrating egg entered her entrance. This was so much more different than fingers and tongues. Her entire cooch was buzzing. She groaned as Riruka pushed the egg into her as deep as she could go. "Ohhhhhh!" She was on the verge of climaxing again before Jackie turned off the egg.

Jackie reached for the strap-on. "So, are you ready, Ichigo? Get on your knees."

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo sat up and stood on her knees. Riruka got up behind Ichigo and started to fondle her breasts softly while Jackie fixed the toy to Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo bit her lip at the rough feel of the leather harness against her loins. It felt odd to have a plastic toy around her crotch. Ichigo had never felt so dirty.

Hands pulled her down onto the bed. Looking up, Ichigo watched as Jackie straddled her waist while her . Jackie sighed softly as she gripped the plastic toy and brought it to her wet entrance, rubbing the head against her moist entrance. "Ahhh…" she sighed before she lowered her hips. "Oh!" Jackie gasped as the thick head slipped inside her. Ichigo gasped as Jackie suddenly speared herself with the toy, bouncing up and down on Ichigo's strap-on wildly. "Ohhhh!"

The bed creaked as Jackie rode Ichigo. The genderbent escort let out a soft moan as Jackie continued to ride her like a cowgirl. The constant bouncing was making the leather harness rub into her pussy, especially around her clit. "Ohhhh…" she moaned heatedly. Her hands went to Jackie's hips to bounce her up and down faster. Her eyes were glued to Jackie's large breasts, bouncing like balloons. Jackie looked down at Ichigo and smiled, rolling her hips. The two women moaned together, Jackie from feeling the dildo move inside her and Ichigo from feeling the harness rub her clit again.

Suddenly Ichigo's vision was blurred by the sight of pussy. Smiling down at her friend, Riruka sat on Ichigo's face. The orangette quickly got the message and started to lick the Fullbringer's cunt, repaying her for earlier. "Oooooh! She's good!" Riruka slurred as Ichigo licked her wet muff. "Here, your reward." Riruka held up the remote to the vibrating egg and turned it on.

"MMMMMMMH!" Ichigo practically screamed into Riruka's pussy when she felt the egg turn on inside her pussy, the vibrations adding to the pleasure of Jackie riding her. Her body started to move beyond her control as the pleasure got to her. Her hips started to thrust up, driving the toy deeper and faster into Jackie's pussy. And with every thrust she made, the vibrating egg inside her would shift, hitting a different spot each time and driving Ichigo wild. Her tongue furiously licked Riruka's pussy, aiming for her sensitive clit while her hands reached up to grab Riruka's ass. Riruka grabbed Ichigo's head and pressed her face into her pussy harder, her moans growing louder when Jackie reached around to grab her breasts. Riruka leaned back and turned her head to kiss Jackie, forming a sensual triangle of sex between them.

The bed banged against the wall as the three women fornicated like animals. Ichigo's mind turned to mush from the buzzing of the egg inside her hitting her G-spot and the leather harness rubbing her clit. She spread Riruka's lips and dove her tongue into the magenta-haired girl's cunt, knowing exactly where to lick from remembering her little dip with Halibel. Jackie continued to roll her hips and bounce on Ichigo's toy.

Riruka absentmindedly hit the button on the remote again, turning the vibrating egg's setting to maximum. "MMMMMMMHHHHHH!" Ichigo practically screamed through Riruka's cunt as the egg, already touching her special spot, suddenly buzzed even harder, her entire lower half melting as her brain was hit by a tidal wave of pleasure. Her hips bucked up harder, driving the sex toy deeper into Jackie while her pussy gushed, soaking the inside of the strap-on's leather harness.

"Mmmmmh!" Jackie bit down on her lower lip as her hips moved with a mind of their own. Her pussy tightened around the toy inside her as she reached her peak. "Fuck!" she shouted. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she climaxed, her body shaking with pleasure as she gushed all over Ichigo's lap.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Riruka moaned as Ichigo's tongue licked her. Her hands went to her breasts and squeezed them together as the coil in her belly began to unwind. "Yesssss!" she slurred as she came all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo licked up Riruka's juices, her mind overwhelmed by pleasure and the taste of Riruka's juices.

As the three came down from their highs, Riruka rolled off of Ichigo's face while Jackie lifted herself off of the strap-on dildo. The dark-skinned woman undid the ties to the harness and pulled it away from Ichigo's crotch. Putting a hand over her pussy, Jackie gave her a light press and Ichigo gave a groan while she pushed out the vibrating egg. Taking the remote from Riruka, Jackie turned off the sex toy while her partner wrapped her arms around Ichigo and cuddled with her. Jackie wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm. "Whew! I haven't had that much fun in ages." She looked over at Riruka, who was still fawning over Ichigo while the escort basked in the afterglow. "Sure you don't want a ride on the fuck train?" she suggested, holding up the strap-on.

"Having that in my pussy isn't cute at all. Besides…" Riruka hugged Ichigo tightly while Ichigo laid her head on her shoulder, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. "I think I'd rather cuddle with this cutie instead."

"Alright then. I'm going to go and give Dominista the rest of the payment for Ichigo helping us. Have fun, you two…"

"Zzzzzz…zzzzzz" snoozed Ichigo, already falling asleep in Riruka's arms. Jackie left the room and left the two women alone. Riruka ran a hand through Ichigo's long orange hair and smiled while she held her.

"What a cutie. Too bad we can't just keep her like this…"

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

_Chapter Seven_

_**The next day...  
**_**Dominista Escort Service**

Ichigo walked into her room and set down the bag of clothes Riruka and Jackie had given her as thanks for helping out with their show. "At this point, I think I've got more women's clothes than I do men's clothes at home…" she grumbled.

It'd been just as embarrassing for Ichigo to wake up in Riruka's arms as she had with Rangiku but she was starting to get used to it. Both of the Fullbringers had given Ichigo a big breakfast as a thanks and handed her the bag as a reward. Before she left, Riruka had given Ichigo her phone number. "For when you turn back to normal," she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "I'll be sure to show you how a real woman dances…"

Needless to say, Ichigo spent the whole car ride back with a massive blush on her face.

_Ring! Ring!_

The genderbent escort jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. Hurrying over the desk, she picked it up. "Um…Hello?" she answered.

"_Ah, Ichigo," _went the voice of Madame Dominista on the other end of the line. "_I just got notified you came back. Mind coming by my office as soon as you unpack? I've got a new client for you." _

"Okay," Ichigo simply said before she put down the phone. "I guess she's got another job for me." She made a mental note to not say anything snarky to the dark-skinned woman. She didn't want to press her luck after their last conversation.

Putting on a pink blouse Riruka had given her, Ichigo left her room and headed for Dominista's office. She kept her head down as she made her way past several of her fellow escorts, fighting the blush on her cheeks when she heard them note how pretty Ichigo looked in the blouse. '_I do not look cute! I just want this to be over! Grrr! These damn things bounce too much!' _Ichigo thought irritatingly as her breasts bounced. '_Should have put on a bra…' _

Reaching Dominista's office, Ichigo knocked on the ornate door. "Come in," said a voice from inside. Ichigo opened the door and stepped inside. She found Dominista's office to be as lavish as the rest of her establishment, the manager working behind an intricately carved desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Welcome back, my dear," Dominista greeted. She closed the ledger she'd been scribbling in and pushed it to the side before sitting back in her chair. "I trust your little dance recital went off without a hitch?"

"It went well," Ichigo simply said. She decided to keep her answers brief so she didn't accidentally trigger Dominista again.

"I see. Tell me, was it nice to see your friends again?" Dominista asked, leaning back in her chair, gesturing for Ichigo to take a seat.

"I was glad they're okay." Ichigo sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Why am I here?"

Dominista smiled while examining the girl. It seemed as if Ichigo was learning to not mouth off. "Oh don't be so dour. I got a new date for you. That's all. Yes, Ichigo," she smiled when Ichigo blinked. "A date. It's a bit of a long story but to simplify things, you're going to accompany Yoruichi Shihoin to a luxury spa."

"Yoruichi?"

"Yes. And no, she was never an escort," Dominista quickly said, knowing what her genderbent employee was thinking. "But we go way back when I used to be in Squad Four and she was captain of Squad Two. From what she said, she'd won a couple of free passes and figured you'd want to relax after doing those dances for Halibel and Riruka."

"Wait, how'd she know about those dance shows?" Ichigo asked.

"You didn't notice? She was in the back of the audience both times."

Ichigo deadpanned. '_If I see one video of me in those outfits online…I'm going to give these longer nails some use by clawing her eyes out…' _she mentally grumbled.

"Anyway, she figured a nice day at the spa would be perfect for you to help wind down. And she's paying ample amounts of money that's going to your debt. So you get to relax today while getting another chunk of your debt paid off. Quite the win-win, eh?"

"I guess." Ichigo had never been to a spa before. She knew that Orihime would take Rukia and Rangiku to one from time to time but had never gone to one herself, even as a boy. "So when do I go?"

"She should be coming in to pick you up any time." No sooner did she say that, there came a knock on the door.

Or rather, a loud thumping.

_Wham! Wham!_

Ichigo almost jumped out of her chair when the door burst open. "Alright already. Where is she?" Kukaku Shiba barked as she stomped into the room.

"K-K-Kukaku?!" Ichigo stammered in pure shock. The woman, obviously in a Gigai of her own, wore a black tank top that looked like her massive chest was going to tear at any second and blue jeans. In addition she wore a prosthetic arm over her bandaged stump. "What are you doing here?!"

Staring at the orange-haired beauty sitting before her, Kukaku threw her head back and started laughing. "Oh my god! Yoruichi was telling the truth! You _are_ a chick!"

Sighing, Ichigo merely facepalmed. "Great…just what I needed right now."

Madame Dominista sat back in her chair and looked at the loud woman confused. "Kukaku Shiba? Why're you here? I thought that Yoruichi was coming by to pick up Ichigo. Where is she?"

Kukaku ignored Dominista to laugh at Ichigo for a few more seconds before she finally calmed down. "Whew! Sorry. Haven't laughed that hard in decades," she giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Anyway, I'm here to pick up Ichigo for our date to the spa."

"What? YOU?!" Ichigo gaped. "What about Yoru-OW!" she yelped when Kukaku thumped her skull with her hard fist.

"You got a problem with me?!" Kukaku glared in her normal fiery voice. "I wanted a nice day off so Yoruichi gave me her tickets and asked me to take Ichigo in her place."

"She's going to give up a free spa treatment?"

Kukaku shrugged. "Yoruichi's never really been into that sort of thing. Me on the other hand, I've needed a day off to relax for years. Then she told me about how a certain someone ended up as a chick," she said, putting Ichigo into a headlock. "And I just had to see if she was telling the truth. So here I am."

"I see," Dominista said. "Well, Yoruichi already paid up front to take Ichigo out on a date to the spa so I've no qualms against you taking Ichigo in her place. Have fun at the spa, you two."

"Alright then! C'mon, you!"

"Hey! Let go of my head!" Ichigo yelped as Kukaku dragged her away, still in her strong headlock. "Kukaku!"

The door closed behind them, leaving Dominista alone in her office. The dark-skinned woman rubbed her temples when she heard Kukaku's shouting as they walked down the hallway. "What a handful. I feel sorry for Ichigo. But a job's a job. Hmm?" She looked down at the address that Yoruichi had given her for the spa. "Wait, isn't this…nah. I think I'm just overthinking things because of Nemu."

_**Sometime later…  
**_**Hot Heart Spa Resort**

"Whoa…" Ichigo stood in the entrance of the lobby for the spa and marveled at its grandeur. Most of the architecture was made out of sparkling white marble, giving it a pleasant atmosphere. "I'd no idea this place was here."

Kukaku raised her eyebrow. "How come? Don't you live in this town? You mean you've never been to a spa before?"

"Kukaku, I was a guy two weeks ago. Most guys don't go to spas," Ichigo retorted.

"Don't you have sisters?"

"They're in middle school…"

The two walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hey! We have several passes today!" Kukaku handed the receptionist their passes. "This gets us a day at the spa, right?"

"Ah! You must be the couple who won the prize." The receptionist, a small blonde woman looked from Kukaku to Ichigo and they both could see the shadow of confusion in her eyes.

"There a problem?" Kukaku asked, irked.

"Oh no. It's just not very often we get a couple like this at our establishment. Anyway, the passes are valid. You'll be dining in our private restaurant first before your top-class massages. Then you can relax the night away in your room that comes complete with a hot tub to soak in," she said with a merry tone.

"Ah. Good. I could use a massage," Kukaku noted. "C'mon. Let's eat." She grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her away in the direction of a beckoning assistant. "Let's have some fun!"

The receptionist watched them go before turning to another assistant. "They do know about the spa, right?"

_**Later…  
**_**Spa Dining Room**

"What?!" Kukaku spat. "That's how you ended up like this? Hah!"

Ichigo bitterly ate her food and tried not to stare at Kukaku. The two women had changed out of their clothes and were wearing fluffy white robes. With Kukaku's chest so big, however, her robe barely fit around her huge melons, exposing the top of her cleavage. "Yes, Kukaku, that's how I ended up like this…" she grumbled.

"Ah, don't be such a sourpuss. Considering how volatile Dominista could be when I knew her, she could have done a lot worse with your body."

"How do you even know her?" Ichigo asked in between bites, her curiosity piqued.

Kukaku hesitated for a moment before deciding that it wasn't a question that would open any old wounds. "She and my brother knew each other," she said.

"Were they…"

The busty woman almost choked at the implication. "What? No! They didn't know each other like _that!_" Kukaku wiped her mouth and smirked. "Geez, Ichigo. Way to let your new occupation keep your mind in the gutter." While Ichigo blushed, Kukaku continued her explanation. "No, my brother was married to someone else. They were never involved. As a lieutenant, Kaien would often find himself in rough situations and would get hurt. Dominista was one of the medics who regularly healed him when he came home. She even did a few house calls a few times."

Ichigo nodded along as she quietly finished her meal. She had to admit, the food here was great. Even the lemonade that was provided with the meal tasted better than any she ever had. And yet, she felt odd as the food settled in her stomach. But as Kukaku returned the conversation to Ichigo's curvy body, she pushed such thoughts to the side.

"So, you do it in that body yet?" Kukaku bluntly asked.

The question made Ichigo do a spit-take. "What? How can you ask something that random?!" Ichigo said, wiping her mouth, her cheeks turning bright pink. Immediately she remembered waking up in Riruka's bedroom, her naked body pressed against Riruka's with their limbs wrapped around each other tightly.

"Oh? Looks like someone's putting that body to good use," Kukaku teased.

Before Ichigo could yell at Kukaku, an attendant came up to them. "Ladies, if you're finished with your meals, your masseuses are ready."

Kukaku quickly stood up. "Finally! Let's get started, shall we?" Ichigo finished her lemonade, nodded and stood up, hoping that this massage wouldn't be long so that her day with Kukaku would be over.

So in a hurry to follow Kukaku and the attendant, however, Ichigo missed the bits of purple liquid at the bottom of her lemonade glass…

_**Twenty minutes later…  
**_**Private Massage Room**

"Mmmmmhhh…" moaned Ichigo as the beautiful masseuse massaged her back. Even she had to admit, the massage made Kukaku's earlier mocking worth the trip.

Both she and her date were lying on separate massage tables, Kukaku's on the other side of the room being attended to by an equally beautiful woman. The busty babe and her genderbent escort had shed their fluffy white robes, lying on the tables naked. Ichigo felt embarrassed at being in her birthday suit again but the heavenly massage soothed her nerves. The masseuse had hands of an angel, working out the kinks in her back and shoulders. The masseuse's massage was so good it even shut up Kukaku.

"Ooooohhh…" cooed the busty Kukaku, her eyes closed while the masseuse massaged her back. "I needed this…"

Ichigo likewise closed her eyes and let the masseuse pour more oil over her body, her skin tingling with delightful heat as it was poured across her back, her shoulders, her thighs and her legs. "Ohhh…"

The masseuse smiled tenderly as she continued to massage Ichigo's legs. Her delicate hands trailed up her long legs, her smooth thighs, until they reached Ichigo's soft ass.

"Oh!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open when the masseuse started to grope her booty. "What…what do you think you're doing?" Even as she asked that though, she noticed something else besides the soothing hands on her ass. Her body felt strange. The tingling on her skin was combining with a hot, sizzling sensation that was blossoming from her belly. Her body began to heat up and she felt a very familiar tingling in her loins. "Why're you touching there?!" she demanded when she felt fingers very close to her pink lips. She looked over and saw Kukaku getting a very similar erotic massage. The older woman was on her back, moaning lewdly while the masseuse massaged her massive breasts.

Ichigo heard the masseuse above her giggle. "Oh my. Don't you know? This is your massage. A private sensual massage to get the couple hot and bothered for your dip in the hot spring. Judging from how wet you are," she ran a finger along Ichigo's slit to find Ichigo's pussy wet, "I'd say the aphrodisiacs in your food are taking effect along with the special oil that's covering your body."

Shocked at having been drugged for the second time, although she didn't remember the first, Ichigo tried to get up and stop the seductive masseuse but her sensitive body felt like lead. The masseuse easily rolled her over and started to massage Ichigo's breasts, igniting her skin and tender areolas with her oily hands. "What…what kind of massage is this? What kind of spa is this?"

The masseuse stopped for a moment, blinking in confusion at Ichigo's bewilderment. This was certainly something she'd never encountered while working here. "You mean…you didn't know? But you paid to come here."

"No, we were given the passes from a friend."

"Oh…oh me, oh my…" The masseuse looked at her cohort, who was also dealing with a confused yet horny Kukaku before turning back to Ichigo. "Nobody told you what this resort is, did they?"

"No…"

"Oh, well let me explain. You see, my dear, this resort is-"

_**With Yoruichi**_

"AN EROTIC COUPLES SPA?!_" _Yoruichi shouted at the top of her lungs, Tessai wincing on the other end of the table. "Nobody told me it was a couple's spa!"

"Yes. I took a look at the brochure that came with the passes. You…didn't bother to read it at all?"

The bewildered werecat snatched the werecat out of the large man's hands and scanned it. Her golden eyes grew wide when she read about the spicy accomodations for lovers. "I…I just thought it was a regular spa! I thought that Kukaku could take Ichigo, they get a manicure and a massage and Ichigo would chill out from being an escort. I'd no idea I'd signed her up for a sex spa!"

Tessai took the pamphlet back and read further. "Looks like they 'prepare you for a romantic night' by giving you food that's full of aphrodisiacs and give you a massage where your body is covered with a strong aphrodisiac oil. By the time they give you a room to spend the night in, you're ready for magic to happen."

Sitting back in her chair, Yoruichi facepalmed at what she'd done. "Dammit! Dammit all!"

"Should we call Dominista? Try to get them out?"

But Yoruichi ignored him and slammed her hand down on the table. "I could have gotten it on with a hot, sexy female Ichigo this whole time! And I gave the pass to Kukaku! I'm so stupid!"

Tessai shook his head as Yoruichi continued to facepalm, pitying Ichigo for now being stuck in the situation she was in with Kukaku…

_**Later…  
**_**Hot Heart Spa Couples Room**

Ichigo was swimming with sensation. She was sitting in a small hot tub with Kukaku, the older woman in the same aroused condition that Ichigo was in. "Well…this is a first…" she mumbled, though she couldn't peel her eyes away from Kukaku's body, sighing as the hot bubbling waters relaxed her body. "I think…Yoruichi…forgot to mention this…"

"Yeah," Kukaku said back, closing her eyes and embracing the heat inside her. "Certainly wasn't expecting this." She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo staring at her naked boobs.

After getting their entire bodies covered in aphrodisiac massage oil, the two women were taken to their private room and sat down inside a hot tub, both of them too dazed and aroused to care to put up a resistance as they were lowered into the tub, Kukaku's prosthtic arm removed. . The hot tub was intimately small. The ladies were so close to each other that their breasts were almost touching, their legs rubbing against each other.

Ichigo noted how even the water felt strange to her body, adding to the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. So turned on by the aphrodisiac was Ichigo that she could only focus on Kukaku's beautiful body. In particular, she was couldn't take her eyes off Kukaku's massive breasts. "Wow…" she said as she let her reasoning slowly slip away from her mind. "They're even bigger than I remember."

Her own arousal getting the better of her, Kukaku patted her chest and smiled at the horny teenager. "You going to sit there all night?" she teased. "Why don't you get comfortable here…on my lap."

Water sloshed around them as Ichigo crawled over to the woman. Her body tingled with erotic sensations when her body touched Kukaku's, the girl sitting on her lap and laying her head on the woman's breasts. "Heheh, they're softer than I thought," she said as her hands cupped the undersides of Kukaku's huge melons. "Like big marshmallows…" She gave a soft sigh when Kukaku's hand dipped beneath the water to cup Ichigo's soft ass.

When Ichigo looked up at her, Kukaku saw how flushed her face was. Ichigo's cheeks were bright pink, her eyes were glazed over from so many aphrodisiacs flooding her system, her mouth opened slightly to let her feel the heat of her breath on her cheek. Kukaku practically swooned from how beautiful the escort looked. "You…are really cute. What's with that?" she said before she finally gave in to temptation and kissed Ichigo.

The kiss was hot and lustful and it only grew sloppier as Ichigo quickly wrapped her arms around Kukaku and deepened it. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned lewdly, their breasts pushing against each other. Ichigo squeezed Kukaku's massive tits as she made out with the woman, her mind going blank and instinct taking over as she gave in to the lust burning inside her.

"Mmmmhh!" Kukaku leaned back and ran her hand up and down the girl's back before returning to her soft ass. Ichigo moaned louder into her lips when she squeezed her plump cheeks. She shoved her tongue into Ichigo's mouth, her eyes closing when the girl's lips wrapped around her tongue and she started sucking on it. The two women wrapped their arms around each other and started to grind their bodies together. Ichigo parted for air but only had a second of respite before Kukaku came back for more. "Mmmh! Mmmmh!" the two moaned.

As soon as they parted for air once more, Ichigo went back to Kukaku's breasts. Pushing them up with her hands, Ichigo buried her face in them and started to lick them like they were mounds of vanilla ice cream. Kukaku cooed as she let Ichigo have her fun with her tits. She shifted her legs and pressed her thigh into Ichigo's bare crotch, earning a muffle moan from the girl. Ichigo kissed her way across Kukaku's boobs until her mouth neared her nipple, already hardened from all the aphrodisiacs in her blood and on her skin. The black-haired woman's breath hitched when Ichigo's lips wrapped her tender nipple and she started sucking on it. "Ahhhh…" Kukaku leaned back and smiled as Ichigo started to nibble on it. "Look at you…you're like a baby," she teased.

Putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Kukaku stopped her suckling and pulled her away from her boobs. The two returned to tongue-tangling for another few steamy minutes before Kukaku decided she wanted to fully explore Dominista's handiwork. She patted the edge of the hot tub. "Mind getting out of the water for me?"

Ichigo stood up, her body quivering as the cold air touched her burning hot body. She sat down at the edge of the hot tub and spread her legs before the woman.

Kukaku whistled at the sight of the wet, naked Ichigo, her eyes lighting up with wanton lust. "Hot damn! You'd drive anyone wild with a body like that!" she grinned before she stood up. Water dripped down from Kukaku's body, showing off her full physique to Ichigo. Ichigo had been so focused on Kukaku's tits that that only now did she appreciate the woman's hourglass figure, her wide, smooth hips and her cunt, untrimmed with a black bush.

"You're pretty hot too," Ichigo complimented, gifted another lewd, sloppy kiss by Kukaku before the woman suddenly put finger her pussy. "Oh!" She turned her neck to the side, letting Kukaku drag her tongue up the side of her wet neck while Kukaku scissored her fingers inside her cooch. "Ahh! Kukaku!"

"Wow, she really remade you, huh?" Kukaku noted, taking her fingers out of Ichigo's cunt and licking her juices. "You're really wet. You even taste like a woman too." Kneeling down, Kukaku spread Ichigo's lips with her fingers and dove her tongue into Ichigo's pussy. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Ichigo's muff, the hot breath from her nose hitting the girl's clit, making Ichigo wail in ecstasy.

"Ah! Kukaku! Ahhhh! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Ichigo shouted, putting her hand on Kukaku's head, panting and moaning lewdly as the hot tongue inside her cooch licked her inner walls. "Ohhh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Kukaku slid two fingers into Ichigo's pussy, finding her G-spot rather quickly. When her most sensitive part of her body was touched, Ichigo lost it. "Cumming! Cumming!" she cried out, her head thrown back before she squirted. Kukaku pulled away and watched Ichigo gush into the hot tub, wiping her face clean while her arousal grew ever hotter from the sight.

"Damn! You're really a gusher!" Kukaku whistled. "Guess all those aphrodisiacs make you cum like crazy." Looking up, she saw how dazed and disoriented Ichigo was by the climax and smirked. Ichigo yelped when Kukaku pushed a finger into her asshole, bringing her back down to earth. "Don't forget I'm here too!" The busty woman stood up and turned around, bending over the edge of the hot tub and sticking her ass out for Ichigo to ogle. "Your turn."

Ichigo's eyes glazed over with unbridled lust immedieatly upon sight of Kukaku's glorious ass. Like the rest of Kukaku's voluptuous body, she'd never really appreciated how round and big the firework maker's booty was. Kneeling down in the water, Ichigo spread Kukaku's ass and licked Kukaku's folds, finding the woman to be just as wet as her. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned at Kukaku's taste. Her fingers reached up and started to rub Kukaku's clit.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Ohhh! Oh!" Kukaku wailed, finding her body to be just as sensitive as Ichigo's. With the girl's fingers touching her bundle of nerves, she was sent into orgasm quickly. "My pussy's cumming! I'm cumming! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" she shouted. Ichigo sighed heavenly as Kukaku came all over her face, Kukaku proving to be as big a gusher as Ichigo.

Kukaku turned around and slid back into the hot tub, Ichigo embracing her along with the hot water. Ichigo and Kukaku glued their lips together, their bodies still burning up with craven want. Ichigo could taste herself on Kukaku's lips, wanting more from the woman. She felt like her heart and soul were on fire, every inch of her skin tingling with delight as Kukaku's body pressed agasint hers.

When they ended their lewd kiss, Kukaku looked around and saw a small chest next to the hot tub. "Guess they've had lesbian couples before," she said before pulling herself away from Ichigo's arms. Getting out of the hot tub, the wet Kukaku walked over to the chest and knelt down to open it. Ichigo felt a shiver run down her spine when Kukaku turned back to her, a big purple double-ended dildo in her hands. "Ready to have more fun?"

Her chest heaving from her panting breaths, Ichigo sat at the edge of the hot tub and looked at the toy and felt an unknown thrill inside of her. Perhaps it was because of the aphrodisiacs that filled her veins and covered her skin or the phantom feeling of Nemu fucking her silly that crept into the back of her mind but she felt a burning craving inside of her. Putting aside all thoughts of her previous masculinity, Ichigo only wanted to keep feeling that exquisite pleasure.

Kukaku smirked and grabbed a few towels, laying them on the floor before beckoning Ichigo to join her. The genderbent escort climbed out of the hot tub and walked towards the naked woman. Kneeling down in front of her, she kissed Kukaku lewdly again for a few more sensual minutes, her eyes rolling backwards as Kukaku took the length of one side of the dildo and rubbed it across her dripping folds.

"So tell me," Kukaku teased, sliding the dildo between her own breasts. She moaned from the hot sensation in her tits, feeling like she might cum just from that. "Ready to know what it's like to be fucked like a woman?" She took the toy out of her breasts and brought the tip of one of the ends back to Ichigo's honeypot. "Get down on your knees," she ordered with a sultry smile.

Ichigo's breath hitched, a feeling of déjà vu coming to her as the toy rubbed against her entrance. Too far gone to care about anything, the lust-addled Ichigo turned around and bent over, sticking her ass up and exposing her wet cooch to the woman. "Like this?"

"Ooooh, look at this ass!" Kukaku cooed, giving Ichigo's supple cheeks a light spanking to tease the girl, watching in amusement as she started to drip onto the towels, her hyperarousal bringing her to near climax already. "Take a deep breath. It's a little big…"

"AH!" Ichigo's glazed eyes went wide as the toy pushed against her folds, her lips giving way as Kukaku plunged the toy into her pussy. Though it wasn't her first and she wasn't deflowered, to Ichigo it certainly felt like the first time her pussy had ever been penetrated. "Oh my god!" she shouted, her entire body shaking as her pussy was stretched by the sex toy. "Nghhhh! Ohhh!" Kukaku pushed the dildo in deep, enjoying every sound Ichigo made as she slowly pulled the toy out and pushed it back in. "Oh fuck! Fuck it's so big!"

The toy inside Ichigo twisted and rubbed all of her spots at once. "Cumming!" she quickly shouted, her body sent over the edge. "Yesss!" she cried out, climaxing all over her end of the toy.

"Don't hog all the fun," Kukaku chastised, licking the other end of the dildo and getting it ready. "You know where the other end goes?"

"In your pussy?" Ichigo gasped, her arms and legs wobbling.

Ichigo's answer earned her another smack to her ass. "Good girl." Kukaku turned around and brought the tip to her dripping pussy, pushing back agasint it and letting it fill her womanhood. "Oh! That's just what I needed!" she moaned. She moved her hips back and forth, feeling the toy slide in and out of her pussy and consequently driving it deeper into Ichigo's, compelling her to mirror her actions.

"Ah! Ohhh! Yes! Yes!" Ichigo moaned as she and Kukaku fucked themselves with the double dildo. '_My belly feels so hot!' _she thought to herself, the toy inside her going so very deep. '_My body is on fire! It…it feels so good!' _Her body moved on its own, pushing the toy in and out of her, her ass clapping with Kukaku's booty as they moved as one.

'Damn! Ohh fuck! It's so good!" Kukaku slurred, a lewd smile on her face. Her huge tits swayed back and forth as she rocked her body into the dildo, feeling it hit all of her special spots. "Mmmmh!" She was so sensitive that she could feel the impending climax about to hit her, her mind turning to mush. "Fuck! Ohhhh fuck!"

Ichigo beat her first, her body shaking as she suddenly squirted all over the toy and Kukaku's ass. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" Her arms gave out and she slumped to the floor, her lower half still bucking into the dildo. "I can't stop cumming! Oh! Ohhhh!"

"Mmmmh! Fuuuuuuuck!" Kukaku closed her eyes and threw her head back when she orgasmed, joining Ichigo on the floor as a shaking, squirting mess. "My pussy…my pussy's on fire!" she groaned, reaching down with her hand and grabbing the toy by its middle part. She gave it a twist and both women let out another lewd cry before cumming suddenly again, their bodies sensitivity enhanced by their heavenly orgasms.

So much pleasure seared its way into Ichigo's brain. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be on the receiving end as a woman. With her body drugged and pleasure attacking every part of her mind, she didn't want this to ever stop. "Mmmmmh!" she groaned as she lay there on the towels, curling her toes as she rode out the intense orgasm.

When an emptiness replaced the hot object in her cooch, Ichigo realized that Kukaku had pulled the dildo out of her and whined in disappointment. She rolled onto her back and panted for breath, her vision spinning. Kukaku recovered quickly and sat up, crawling over to Ichigo and laying down on top of her, silencing her constant moaning with a deep kiss.

"Well," Kukaku smirked when she pulled away. "I wasn't planning on any of this but I sure as hell ain't complaining. I bet Yoruichi is kicking herself for giving up the opportunity to get some orange-haired pussy."

Ichigo was silent, merely rolling onto her side and burying her face in Kukaku's cleavage. "Mmmmhhh…"

Chuckling, Kukaku picked up the girl and carried her over to the bed. By now both women were mostly dry, save for the layer of sweat that caked their skin. Lying Ichigo down on the bed, Kukaku got back on top of her. "Hey! Don't go to sleep on me just yet!" she chastised, pinching Ichigo's nipple, eliciting a cry from her.

"W-what?"

"You agreed to spend the whole night with me. And if I'm still horny as hell, then that means so are you." Kukaku held the double-ended dildo in her hands and smiled. "Ready for more?"

Ichigo stared at the Kukaku, then the toy and then back at Kukaku. So lost in her arousal, she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Needless to say, when Ichigo woke up the next morning she felt _very _embarrassed…

_To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

_Chapter Eight_

_**The next day…  
**_**Dominista Escort Service**

"Feeling better?" Dominista asked as Ichigo walked into her office. The girl was dressed in another seductive black dress, her body still damp from her bath. "I trust Ohaya and Sakura did a good job scrubbing all that oil off of you?"

"Yeah…after I came about four times…" Ichigo grumbled. The moment she walked into the escort service she was approached by Dominista, who apologized profusely to the orangette and immediately had Ichigo's helpers wash the aphrodisiac oil off her body. The only problem was that Ichigo's skin was so saturated with aphrodisiac oil and chemicals from the hot tub water that she was highly sensitive. It'd been embarrassing to climax so many times in front of Ohaya and Sakura due to her oversensitivity when they scrubbed her breasts and ass.

"It can't be helped." Dominista stood up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass and several bottles of liquid. She mixed the drinks together to create a fizzy concoction before handing the glass to Ichigo. "Here. This will help purge those drugs from your bloodstream." Ichigo took the drink and reluctantly drank it, wincing from the bitter taste as she downed the fizzy drink. Dominista sighed and shook her head. "I really am sorry, Ichigo. If I'd realize sooner I would have warned you and Kukaku Shiba."

"So you didn't realize it was an erotic spa?" Ichigo said, wiping her lips while handing her back the glass.

Dominista shelved the glass and the drinks before turning back to Ichigo and gestured for her to sit. "It sounded familiar but it wasn't until after you'd already left that I realized that it was a spa for couples. I can't stress enough how sorry I am," she said, giving Ichigo a sympathetic look. "I'm all for my girls doing what they will of their own accord. But I could never condone deliberate drugging, even if it was a part of what you paid for in this case."

Ichigo could tell from the look in the dark-skinned woman's eyes that Dominista was being sincere. Still, she was thoroughly embarrassed by what she did with Kukaku, which was compounded when she woke up that morning next to the naked woman who seemed to want more before they left. "I just want this to be over with. I want to go back to being a man again…" she whined, hanging her head in shame. "I can't even look at my friends after everything that's happened…not while I'm like this…"

Seeing Ichigo's shame made Dominista look at her with some sympathy, though not enough to turn her back to normal. "Well, I suppose the only thing left for you is to press on with-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Picking up the phone, Dominista answered, "Yes? What is it?" Ichigo waited patiently as Dominista listened to the other end of the line. When Dominista's eyes turned back to her, she saw a thin smile stretch across her face and gulped. "I see. No need to turn them away. Send them up to my office. I'm sure she'll be happy to see them."

"What was that?" Ichigo asked as Dominista put the phone down.

"You have guests."

"Guests? Who? Jackie and Riruka?"

Her answer came when the door opened behind her…and Ichigo wished she hadn't asked. It wasn't Jackie and Riruka…it was Orihime and Rukia! "Rukia! Orihime!" Ichigo shrieked in horror. Rukia followed Orihime into the room wearing a white blouse while Orihime wore a purple shirt and yellow skirt. Both of them stared at Ichigo in utter disbelief. Ichigo buried her face in her hands in shame. It was bad enough for Rangiku, Jackie, Riruka and Kukaku to see her like this but for her best friends to see her like this was a level embarrassment that Ichigo had never known.

Dominista sat back in her chair and enjoyed seeing Ichigo squirm. True, she felt a little bad for her but it was still funny to see her reaction when someone she knew saw her as a female escort. Cutting the awkward tension, she decided to address the two girls. "Ladies, what can I do for you today? I assume you're here because of our mutual friend, Ichigo?"

Rukia recovered quickly from her shock. She'd heard about what happened to Ichigo from Rangiku but it was still hard to believe until she saw Ichigo with her own eyes. She stomped up to Dominista and glared at the manager. "We're here to take Ichigo home. You've done enough to him-I mean her," she said, blushing as she glanced at Ichigo.

The angry look didn't bother Dominista, too used to Unohana's fury. "Oh? And why would I do that?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap while leaning back in her chair. "Ichigo and I entered into an arrangement. She cost me my best girl and is working off the debt she owes me." She gave a glance at Orihime to see if she was as angry as her companion but the orangette was too busy staring in awe at Ichigo in her dress, the escort in question looking down at the floor shamefully.

"You didn't 'arrange' anything. We know you forced Ichigo into this." Deciding not to let her anger get the better of her and wind up in Ichigo's position. "After Rangiku told us about what happened, I went to my brother and asked him for help."

"Wait a minute! You told Byakuya?!" Now Ichigo was _REALLY _embarrassed.

"My brother agreed to help pay off the rest of Ichigo's debt so she can finally come home."

"I see…" Dominista raised an eyebrow. "I must say, I never thought Byakuya Kuchiki to be so generous. But I think that Byakuya will reconsider paying for an escort…when he sees the price tag on her."

"What are you talking about?"

Dominista grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out Ichigo's remaining debt. "You see, Ichigo hurt my establishment when she got my best girl, Daihime, to leave. So I put Ichigo's debt at Daihime's estimated worth. She's worked off a bit of it but is your brother really willing to pay this much?"

Rukia's eyes widened when Dominista showed her the amount Ichigo still owed. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of her face. She knew that Byakuya would never agree to pay that amount, even if it was to save Ichigo from this predicament. "This…this is outrageous! No girl is worth that much!" she protested.

"She raked in the richest clients in the region. So yes. By my estimate, Ichigo is worth this much after causing her to leave. And the number was quite higher when Ichigo first started working."

Orihime finally took her eyes off of Ichigo and saw the amount of money Ichigo still owed. "But we can't afford that!"

Rukia, however, was still adamant. "We aren't leaving without her, Dominista. I don't care if you were Captain Unohana's subordinate. You are holding Ichigo against his-I mean…" Rukia facepalmed, "this is harder than I thought. Against HER will. And you will let her go." Rukia was confident that Kisuke could reverse Ichigo's condition if they could take her to him.

Dominista frowned. "No."

Tension in the room built as Rukia and Dominista stared each other down, neither one relenting. Rukia pondered on her chances of using force. '_She was a member of Squad Four so she's a medic first and foremost. I'm sure I can take her in a fight. Plus I've got Orihime as backup.' _

But Dominista knew what Rukia was thinking. "Oh take a chill pill. We're not going to fight. It's far too cramped in here for a brawl and besides…" Dominista put a hand to her side. "I'm in no condition to fight anymore. That's why I withdrew from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the first place."

"So I've heard. You were wounded in battle and were forced to resign from your seated officer's position soon afterwards."

"I see…did Kaien tell you that?"

"Why would Kaien…"

"Because I received this injury helping your former commanding officer."

Orihime gasped. "You were hurt helping Rukia's friend?" She'd learned about Kaien Shiba while training with Rukia during the fight with Aizen.

"Yes. I was called to assist him with an injury and a Hollow came up from behind and wounded me. Had Kaien not got me to my captain the wound would have been fatal. But it cost me an organ and the injury was critical enough that I could no longer attend to my duties as her fourth-seat." She sighed and stood up. "But that's ancient history. Back to the present: no, Ichigo still owes me a debt. But…" her eyes flashed as she looked at the two lovely ladies. "Perhaps you two could assist Ichigo in her next job. What you make will go towards Ichigo's debt. With the three of you working together, it would take a considerable chunk out of what she owes me."

Ichigo finally found her voice and interrupted the pair. "No! No! NO!" she yelled defiantly. "I won't have Orihime and Rukia working as escorts too!" She didn't want to think of her friends forced to date other men, especially Orihime. Even as she thought that, however, the image of Orihime in a risqué dress made her face turn red.

"My goodness. Whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Dominista teased. "But no, Ichigo. What I have in mind isn't an escort date. It's another odd job that pays rather handsomely. I was going to have you, Ohaya and Sakura to it together but perhaps your friends would like to volunteer themselves?"

"Absolutely no-"

"I'll do it!" Orihime bravely said. "I'll do anything to help Ichigo!"

Rukia sighed, knowing that she was backed into a corner. She couldn't ask Byakuya to pay off Ichigo's ridiculously high debt and if she used force on a woman who was unable to fight back it'd look bad for her. "Fine. I'll help too."

The escort manager clapped her hands together. "Excellent. And it's only for one day so you won't have to worry about doing this again. You see, I've a friend who runs a cosplay café nearby. They do monthly cosplay events and by coincidence they have three people indisposed so I was asked to lend a few girls for the day. All you have do is work for a day. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" both girls said before Ichigo could stop them.

"Splendid! This worked out better than I imagined. Now then, I'll have a car bring you there. Oh! And one last thing," she said with a knowing smile. "The cosplay for this month is something very special."

Rukia deadpanned. "What is it? Maids?"

"Please, maid cafés are so passé. Your uniform will be playboy bunnies."

All three girls looked at her wide-eyed, realizing what they were in for. "WHAT?!"

_**Later…  
**_**Cosplay Café **

'_This…is…humiliating…' _

Ichigo thought that dancing as a mermaid and a belly dancer in front of an audience was embarrassing but this was a new low for the escort. She brought a plate of drinks to a group of teenage boys, trying to put on a happy face while ignoring their leering eyes. "Here you go, boys!" she said with faux cheerfulness. She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration but she forced herself to not let her anxiety show. This job would go a long way in paying off her debt after all.

'_If only I didn't have to wear this stupid outfit!' _

The escort was having the most embarrassing time of her life as she walked around dressed as a pink playboy bunny. Not accustomed to wearing high heels, Ichigo tried to best to not look that awkward as she walked around. Her top exposed the tops of her breasts and shoulders, her boobs bouncing with every awkward step in heels. She tried to ignore how tight the fishnet stockings hugged her legs while she walked over to the counter to pick up another order. '_Damn this outfit! It's riding me up something fierce!' _Making sure nobody was watching, she readjusted her white bunny tail. She looked over to see how her friends were doing.

Despite Ichigo's reservations, Orihime and Rukia didn't seem to share her discomfort in serving people while wearing such perverted outfits. While Orihime was a little apprehensive, wearing a red bunny outfit, she seemed to take to serving others. Ichigo chalked it up to her working at a bakery so she already knew how to be friendly with people. Ichigo caught Orihime staring at her for a few seconds before she blushed and turned away. Rukia was dressed in a purple outfit. Though she shared Ichigo's discomfort, she seemed be taking things well for Ichigo's sake.

"Ichigo," said the cook as he pushed a tray full of food to her. "Order up."

The escort-turned-bunny picked up the tray and carried it. Despite everything she felt a little better after hearing what Rukia said to Dominista. '_She was willing to have Byakuya pay off my debt. She was even willing to fight her just to take me home. And Orihime. She said yes without hesitating when Dominista offered her the chance to pay off more of my debt. I…' _Ichigo took deep breaths and tried not to let her emotions show. '_I'm glad they're my friends. I…' _

When she reached the table in question she stowed away her emotional thoughts and put on a happy face. "Here you go!" she set down the plate of food and a drink. "Enjoy!"

'_Still, what's a woman like her doing in a cosplay café?' _

The woman whom Ichigo brought the food to looked up and smiled. In terms of appearance she was rather unassuming, a woman who looked in her late thirties with short black hair and wore a long-sleeved shirt and a long skirt. Despite her normal appearance, when she looked at Ichigo there was something off about the way she looked at her. Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she locked eyes with eyes so green they looked poisonous.

"Thank you, my dear," the woman said softly. She reached into her wallet and pulled out several bills. "There you go. Your tip."

Ichigo happily took the money and bowed. "Thank you, ma'am. Will that be all?"

"Oh I got what I wanted. I know the decorum is risqué but the food here is pretty good."

The explanation made sense to Ichigo and she tried to ease her anxiety. '_I'm just nervous in this outfit and from being groped half a dozen times. This woman doesn't look like she could hurt a mouse.' _She bowed and turned away. "If you'll excuse me then…"

Because she was walking away, Ichigo missed the gleam in the woman's emerald eyes, a small smirk stretching across her lips as she watched Ichigo leave before glancing over at her two friends.

"Oh, you're going to give me everything I need…"

_**Later that day…  
**_**Dominista Escorts; Ichigo's Room**

"Finally," Ichigo sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I'm so glad to be out of that stupid outfit…" She was happy to be done with the playboy bunny, though she was back to the dress.

Orihime giggled as she sat down next to Ichigo. "I don't know. That was kind of fun! What do you think, Rukia?"

The third member of their group scratched the back of her head. Like her friends, she was covered in sweat from walking around in such a tight-fitting outfit. "It was alright. Although I was about to clock the next pervert who grabbed my ass!" she said, gritting her teeth from frustration.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at the floor, ashamed at herself for putting her friends through such an ordeal. "Rukia, Orihime…I'm sorry. You guys went through all of this and were willing to pay off my debt because of me-OW!" Ichigo's lamentations were interrupted when Rukia thumped her on the head. "What was that for?"

"Look, Ichigo. I know Dominista literally took your balls but I know you're stronger than this. We're your friends." Rukia sat down on Ichigo's opposite side and took hold of the orangette's hand. "We will help you get out of this. I promise."

The shame Ichigo felt faded when she realized that Rukia was right. Her friends cared about her no matter what gender she was. "Thanks, Rukia," she said with a heartfelt smile.

Nodding, Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand, letting her know she was there for her. She looked over at Orihime and noticed the look in the girl's hazel eyes while she was staring at Ichigo. '_Hmm…' _The lieutenant stood up. "I'm going to see if I can use a shower. I'm covered in sweat here. I'll be back."

The two orangettes watched Rukia get up and leave the room, leaving them alone. Ichigo and Orihime sat on the bed awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Ichigo could feel Orihime's eyes on her and her discomfort grew. "So uh…"she started. "How…how did you find out?"

"Well…" Orihime thought about it for a moment. "We were starting to get worried when you stopped showing up for school. I went around and asked everyone to see if they'd seen you. I went to Ikumi and the Vizard's hideout but they haven't seen you anywhere. Ikumi just said that she'd been paid to let you off the hook for a while. So I went to Kisuke and checked in with him."

"So he told you?"

"He tried to hide it but then Yoruichi came out of the other room and told me the truth. So I went and asked Rukia to see if there was anything we could do to help. I'm sorry," she said as she took hold of Ichigo's hands. "I wanted to pay off your debt but…"

Ichigo turned back to her friend and gave her a comforting smile. "It's alright. You did more than enough to help me. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me. You agreed to help me with this job without even hesitating. I…" she looked down at herself, at her female body. "I honestly thought you would be ashamed of me for how I ended up like this-"

"No!" Orihime held Ichigo's hands in her and brought them up to her chest. "Listen to me, Ichigo. Rukia is right. You didn't do this to yourself. You're our friend and we love you regardless if you're a boy or girl. I…" Orihime realized at the last second what she was about to say but decided to make the most of a golden opportunity. "I still love you. Even as a woman."

The confession made Ichigo blink and stare at the girl for a moment before she let her emotions take over. Cupping Orihime's face, Ichigo leaned in and kissed her, a tear running down the side of her face. Her biggest fear was that Orihime would hate her after winding up as a female escort. But hearing Orihime's confession of love caused all of the pent-up emotions Ichigo had building inside her to boil over.

Orihime went stiff as a board when Ichigo's lips touched hers. She wanted Ichigo to feel better about herself. She didn't expect _this _reaction but she was certainly not going to spoil the moment. As soon as Ichigo pulled away, Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pulled her back in for another kiss, this time deeper and more intimate. Having already gotten familiar with making out with another woman, Ichigo put her hands on Orihime's sides while she made Orihime melt into her lips, her tongue dancing with Orihime's as they made out.

Soon the couple were on the middle of the bed, kissing passionately. Ichigo lay on top of Orihime, running her hands tenderly through her friend's long hair. Orihime enjoyed making Ichigo moan by sucking on her tongue, her hands traveling up and down Ichigo's back.

Ichigo finally pulled away from Orihime's lips and smiled, her breasts pressing into Orihime's. "Thank you, Orihime. I…I love you too."

"So…having fun, are we?"

The two girls turned their heads to see Rukia standing in front of the bed, having slipped inside while the two were making out. The girl was still wet from her shower, wearing only a white towel around her naked body. Sitting up, Ichigo got off of Orihime as the blood rushed to her face. "Rukia! I…we were…uh…" Ichigo realized she'd let her recent experiences go to her head when she let her emotions take control. "I-"

Rukia ended Ichigo's stammering with a kiss of her own. Orihime's cheeks matched Ichigo's as she watched her best friend swap saliva with her crush. Pulling away from Ichigo, Rukia caressed Ichigo's cheek and warmly smiled at her. "Ichigo, why don't me and Orihime show you how we feel about you, regardless of your gender?" She looked over at Orihime and winked.

Orihime knew that Rukia harbored feelings for Ichigo too. And the two agreed that Orihime should be the one who confessed to Ichigo. But she understood that Rukia wanted to let Ichigo know that they still cared about her, man or female and that their feelings towards her didn't change with her gender.

The small lieutenant grabbed the edge of her towel and smirked. "So…Yoruichi and Rangiku have told me a few things. You seem…more experienced in knowing how to please a woman." Giving Orihime another wink, she dropped the towel and exposed herself to the escort. Ichigo stared in awe at Rukia's naked body. While the girl wasn't as big as Ichigo or Orihime in the tits department, her thin, curvy figure made up for her petite chest. Staring at her soft thighs and her shaved pussy, Ichigo never noticed until now just how big and plump Rukia's ass was.

Feeling the bed shift behind her, Ichigo turned to see Orihime moving closer, the same smile on her face as well. "She's right, Ichigo. We want to make you feel better. So…" Orihime gathered her courage and took hold of Ichigo's hand again. "Will you let us stay with you tonight?" As soon as Ichigo slowly nodded, Orihime kissed her again before reaching for her own clothes. "Okay then!" Without waiting any longer, the busty orangette removed her top, her breasts contained by a white bra.

Ichigo was practically drooling as she watched Orihime strip naked. Her friend had the same seductive figure that Ichigo now had, her breasts big and soft. The schoolgirl blushed as she pulled her panties down, revealing her pink pussy crowned by a patch of trimmed orange hair.

Rukia reached around Ichigo and started to untie her dress. The two naked girls pulled the dress off her before dealing with Ichigo's underwear. Orihime undid the escort's bra while Rukia slid her panties down her legs. Orihime was enchanted by Ichigo's seductive body. "Wow, Ichigo! You're really beautiful."

"Um…thanks…" Ichigo awkwardly said before she ended the chatter by kissing Orihime. Now completely naked, the three girls moved to the middle of the bed. The orangette escort found herself sandwiched between her friends. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist, her breasts pushing into Ichigo's while they continued to make out, Orihime in absolute bliss. "Mmmmh!" the two girls moaned as they locked lips. Ichigo took the opportunity to admire Orihime's nice ass, her hands sliding down Orihime's back to grope and squeeze her friend's rump. Pressing herself into Ichigo's back was Rukia, hugging Ichigo tightly as she rubbed her hard nipples into her back. Ichigo felt shivers run down her spine when lips touched her neck and shoulders. Rukia reached for Ichigo's breasts and cupped them. "My, Ichigo. I'm jealous. How come you have bigger boobs than me?" she teased, squeezing Ichigo's firm breasts. "Maybe I should have Dominista do some modifying to my body?"

Ichigo pulled away from Orihime's lips to retort something but it became lost when Rukia's lips took their place. "Mmmmhhhh!" The orangette escort became putty in her friends' hands. She leaned back into Rukia's arms. Orihime took Rukia's place in kissing Ichigo's neck and shoulders before she noticed how big Ichigo's breasts are.

Contrary to what Rukia and Ichigo thought, Orihime wasn't quite as pure as she seemed. During the few weeks that Rangiku stayed with her, she'd introduced her to the finer arts of seduction. Staring at Ichigo's large, ample bosom made Orihime recall Rangiku's lessons. Although the irony is that the lessons that were meant for Orihime's first time with Ichigo were now going to be used on Ichigo as a woman.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip when Orihime joined Rukia in fondling her breasts, her lips wrapped around Ichigo's supple nipples. "Ngghhhhh!" Her body started to shake when Rukia reached down, her slim hand touching her aching loins. "R-Rukia…Orihime…"

"You're really wet, Ichigo," Rukia purred into the escort's ear, her fingers gently rubbing Ichigo's folds. "Your body is more sensitive than I thought."

The girls shifted positions. Ichigo found herself with her back to the bed's headboard with Orihime on her left and Rukia on her right. Her two friends touched and caressed Ichigo's seductive body before they both began to finger Ichigo. Orihime rubbed Ichigo's clit while Rukia slid two fingers into her snatch.

The escort couldn't contain her voice as her head lolled back, despite having dealt with many sexual situations in her new employment, nothing came close to feeling as euphoric as what this threeway would surely bring.

As both women began sucking on her tits alongside their sexual attack down below, Ichigo knew that she couldn't just lie there like a lazy lover. Forcing her hands to stop clenching the sheets, she put one on the ass of both of her admirers, running her fingers along their dripping sex before pumping two inside each of them.

The moaning that sent vibrations into her tits helped bolster her confidence as she felt the knot in her stomach beginning to coil up. Looking down at the two gorgeous women, their eyes peered up towards hers before they looked towards the other, an unspoken idea brought between them.

Moving off of the substitute's painfully erect nipples with a 'Pop', the two women kept their eyes on Ichigo as they brought their lips together, sloppily making out mere inches before the face of their beloved

Such a sight was far too much for the once teenage boy to take, feeling the pleasure consume them as they came. Unable to control themselves, Ichigo's hands began to shake as they still pushed themselves in and out in ludicrous speeds, quickly bringing the girls to a climax alongside her. With her mind already reaching cloud 9, Ichigo wasn't prepared for their next move. The two girls pulled her forwards and brought her into their kiss, their tongues and tastes overloading the new girl's sensations and helping prolong her pleasure, their breasts all pressing and sliding against one another as drool, sweat, and water drenched them.

After a few minutes, the trio finally reached the end of their high, Ichigo laying on her back with Orihime on her right arm and Rukia on her left, her hands still on their asses as they teased her breasts. It was a nice and peaceful moment of just experiencing the afterglow that she never really did with her clients.

But the night was still young, and none of the women here would finish any time soon.

In a grumble, Rukia sat herself up as she looked at her friends. "Ya know, maybe taking a shower wasn't a good idea, we're all gonna be caked in sweat by the time this is over anyways."

"Oh, I don't know." Orihime said from below. "That bodywash you put on really made licking your cheeks taste good. And if sucking Ichigo's breasts tasted great even if they were covered in sweat, I can't wait to smooch your breasts too!" The positive ditz said, seemingly fine with speaking of her true wishes towards her sex partners.

"Well then, why don't I give you something that'll taste even better than that." A sentence that made Orihime start to drool.

Rukia moved herself slightly away from her friends as she noticed just how large the bed was. "Sit down on Ichigo's face."

"Wait, what was th-mph!" The calmed woman was brought back to reality by that sentence, only being able to give part of a cry before soft supple thighs kneeled beside her head and a deliciously sweet honeypot engulfed her mouth.

"Great," Rukia praised her friend. "Now dive in." She said as she laid down sideways on the bed, lifting her leg high into the air.

Keeping her legs locked around Ichigo's head, Orihime fell to the side and used her hands to grip Rukia's plump ass and pull her wet cunt to her face, her mouth watering and mind beginning to haze from just the smell of her sex alone.

As Rukia brought her face against the now sideways Ichigo's own cunt, she noticed a distinct lack of tongue, so she shook her hips. "It's not like we're gonna eat ourselves out, let's get to it, ladies." The Squad 13 Lieutenant ordered.

Digging in, Rukia ran her tongue inside Ichigo's snatch as the transformed woman let out a low moan. Not wanting to be outdone, she pushed her head against Orihime's pussy and lightly trailed along the outside before plunging deep within and tasting her sweet nectar. And finally, Orihime let out high pitched squeaks while staring as Rukia's twitching asshole and dripping sex. They slowly pushed a finger deep inside of Rukia before swiftly adding another while letting her tongue works to flick against the clitoris and prod her labia.

It was a bit awkward and bizarre at first, but soon the trio got into the groove of this strange, tringle-shaped, 69.

The thoughts of any names besides those being moaned out were far out of their minds, and soon, even those would fade.

"AAAAH!" Rukia cried out as she clenched her buttcheeks out of surprise. The sweet and innocent Orihime was using her lubed up fingers to play with the Shinigami's puckered hole. "Sorry, for the surprise, just thought you'd enjoy it." Orihime remarked, too enthralled in her anal excursion to even bother asking for permission to continue.

"So that's how it is huh?" Rukia grumbled to herself while she tried to keep her eyes from rolling back as a finger curled inside her asshole. She continued to lick Ichigo's pussy before she wrapped her lips around Ichigo's sensitive clit and started sucking.

"Mmmmhhhhh!" Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure surged within her. She reached for Orihime's asscheeks and squeezed her cheeks, her tongue slipping inside Orihime's cunt and drove her wild.

The three continued their triple licking until they finally reached their peak in unison. Ichigo gave an incoherent moan as she climaxed. Rukia likewise squeezed her eyes shut as she came. Orihime moaned Ichigo's name before she gushed.

"MMMMMMH!"

Panting, the three let go of each other's heads and laid on their backs, panting for breath. Orihime and Rukia crawled over and laid down next to Ichigo. The escort wrapped her arms around her friends and hugged them. "Thanks, you guys."

"Don't mention it, Ichigo," Rukia said. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this mess somehow."

Nodding, Ichigo gave Rukia a kiss as thanks. Orihime giggled as she laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Teehee! It's too bad you can't go to school like this. Tatsuki would flip if she saw you."

"I don't even want to think about the others seeing me…" Ichigo chuckled before she kissed Orihime.

The three continued to snuggle in the afterglow, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. The door to Ichigo's room cracked open and Dominista peered into the room. When she saw the naked trio lying on the bed, she smiled and closed the door. "Ah, young love…" she murmured before quietly walking away.

Sadly, what Dominista and the three girls didn't notice was that they had another eavesdropper. Peering through the window, the woman from the cosplay café looked at Ichigo, her poisonous eyes gleaming with dangerous intent and an evil smile stretched across her face.

"It's payback time, Dominista…"

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Lemon! Bondage! Dub-Con!**

_Chapter Nine_

_**The next day…  
**_**Dominista Escorts**

Ichigo blushed as Orihime brushed her hair and Rukia went through her wardrobe. After waking up and showering up, Orihime and Rukia decided to take advantage of Ichigo's situation and fill in for Ohaya and Sakura, getting Ichigo ready for the day while teasing her all the while.

"Seriously? She has you wearing stuff like this?" Rukia muttered as she pulled out a very skimpy dress. "I should have brought a camera."

"Laugh it up…" Ichigo mumbled before Orihime turned her around and started to apply her make-up.

The door opened up and Dominista walked in. The dark-skinned woman was amused at the sight of Orihime and Rukia helping Ichigo. "How adorable. A shame I don't have my camera."

"Not you too…" groaned the helpless Ichigo.

"Anyway, I've your next job, Ichig-"

"Wait a minute," Rukia interrupted, putting herself between Dominista and Ichigo. "Ichigo owes us a date."

Both Ichigo and Dominista blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?" the manager asked.

"We helped pay off some of Ichigo's debt. Plus I messaged my brother this morning after I got up and he agreed to pay off part of Ichigo's debt. So you owe us a date with Ichigo away from this place." Ichigo was shocked that Byakuya actually paid off part of her debt. It was clear from Rukia's determined look that she wanted to get Ichigo away from the escort service, even if it was just for a little while.

Tilting her head back, Dominista thought about Rukia's statement and decided that she had a point. "Very well. I suppose all work and no play makes a dull escort. Ichigo can go out on a free date with you two ladies for the day. But before you go…" she looked over at Orihime. "Might I ask a favor from our esteemed Ms. Inoue?"

"What is it?" asked the innocent girl.

_**Later that day…  
**_**Karakura Town Park**

"Thanks for this, you guys."

Ichigo walked beside her friends as they strolled through the park, the orangette dressed in a white blouse. She wore a wide-brimmed straw hat on her head, partly to block the bright summer sunlight and partly to keep anyone from getting a good look at her.

"No problem, Ichigo!" Orihime told her crush, holding hands with Ichigo. "Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to get you out of this."

"She's right, Ichigo," Rukia said in support. "I'll talk to Captain Unohana and try to convince her to tell Dominista to let you go. Then we'll take you to Kisuke and have him turn you back to normal."

The thought of Kisuke seeing her like this made Ichigo bristle. "Ugh…as if letting Yoruichi tease me about this was bad enough. Kisuke's going to milk this for all it's worth." She looked at Rukia. "Just make sure nobody tells Tatsuki or Keigo. They'd never let me hear the end of it and Chizuru would want to grope me harder than she does Orihime."

The three girls laughed and continued walking through the park. The place was alive with activity. Families were having picnics, flying kites and having all sorts of fun. Looking over at a young boy playing with his sisters, Ichigo felt a pang of heartache hit her. She longed to see Yuzu and Karin again. Hell, she even missed her crazy father. "Um…are my sisters doing alright?"

"They miss you," Orihime told her, squeezing Ichigo's hand. "Don't worry, Ichigo. We'll get you home soon. I promise."

Fighting back tears, Ichigo squeezed her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Orihime."

"Hello there…"

The three stopped and turned. Ichigo saw that sitting underneath the shade of a tree, sitting on a blanket was a woman. Ichigo recognized her as one of the cosplay café's patrons.

As buxom and curvy as Yoruichi, the woman wore a long red blouse as she sat on the blanket. In front of her was a crystal ball. "Wait, we met before, haven't we?" Ichigo asked as she neared.

"Ah, I thought I recognized you girls. You were working at the café yesterday. Are you on your day off?" the woman asked.

"Something like that?" Orihime said, smiling while scratching the back of her head. "I'm Orihime and this is Rukia and Ichigo."

"Hello, ladies." The woman put a hand to her chest. "The name is Yui."

Rukia raised an eyebrow when she saw the crystal ball in front of Yui. "What's with the crystal ball? Are you supposed to be some kind of fortuneteller?"

"But of course!" Yui smiled and picked up her crystal ball. "I make my trade as a fortune teller, telling people their futures in exchange for coin. Let me guess…" Yui smirked at the skeptical lieutenant, "You don't believe in soothsaying?"

"Of course I don't." As a Soul Reaper, Rukia didn't believe in seeing the future. There was never any record of anyone having such a power in the Soul Society and she highly doubted that some Human could possess such an ability. This was clearly just a charlatan making a living scamming people.

"Oh ye of little faith," Yui laughed. She looked over at Ichigo. "I'm not a mind reader but I can tell you're having some trouble, Ichigo. Why don't I look into your future and see if you find the solution you're looking for?"

"Sure but…" Ichigo looked down at herself. "I don't have any money." Her blouse didn't have pockets and she didn't bother grabbing one of the purses out of her wardrobe.

Yui waved her hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry. You did a good job servicing me at the café yesterday I'll do this pro bono. How about it, you two?" she asked Ichigo's friends. "Care for a glimpse into your future?"

Orihime felt giddy, her mind rife with ideas on what her future held. "Sure! C'mon, Rukia. It's not like it'll hurt to see the future."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia decided that there was no harm in it. "Sure. Why not?" she said.

"Excellent!" Yui patted the blanket and gestured for them to sit. "Now then. Let's begin. If you three could sit in front of my orb, I'll start to divine your futures."

The girls all sat down in front of Yui. Picking up her crystal ball, the older woman waved her hand. To Ichigo and her friends' surprise, the crystal ball started to glow with an eerie purple glow, mist swirling inside it. '_Wait…I think I sense spiritual pressure coming from that. Is she a Fullbringer?' _Ichigo wondered, tensing up.

"Just relax, my dear," Yui said, sensing Ichigo's trepidation. "All will become clear." She held out the crystal ball. "Look closely, girls." The three leaned forward, their faces close to the orb. "I see…yes…I see…"

"What?" Rukia asked, wondering the same thing as Ichigo.

"I see…" Yui titled her head back and closed her eyes. "I see Ichigo's future…I'm sensing that the nightmare you're in…"

"Yes?" asked Ichigo, feeling hopeful.

Yui's head snapped forward and her eyes opened, her green eyes lighting up with malicious intent. "I sense that your nightmare is about to get a lot worse. Enchant: Miwaku Kiri."

The ball came alive with spirit energy. Before the three girls had the chance to defend themselves, beams of light shot out of the crystal ball and went directly into their eyes. "Ahh!" Ichigo gasped as her mind started to feel hazy.

"What's…what's going on?" Orihime slurred, unable to move.

Rukia picked up what was happening but was too late to stop her. "You're…a…Soul…Reaper…"

"Don't fight it, ladies…" Yui smiled while her orb put the three under her spell. "That's it…just relax…there's no point in resisting."

After several seconds, Yui's diabolical scheme was complete. The glow from her orb faded away and the three teens were left in a hypnotized state, sitting on the blanket with blank expressions on their faces like lifeless puppets. "Now then…" Standing up, the evil woman snapped her fingers and walked away. "Follow me."

The three brainwashed girls stood up and mindlessly followed Yui out of the park. Walking into an alley, Yui lead her three victims into a small building. Once the girls were inside, Yui locked the door and turned on a light. "Make yourselves comfortable, girls. You'll be staying for a long while…"

The large room they were in looked like something out of the BDSM club Unohana frequented, only somehow more wicked. Bondage tools lined the walls and chains hung from the ceiling. The only furniture in the place were X-shaped racks, tables with straps and a large black cube the size of a bed that was made from obsidian rock, covered in Kidō symbols.

One by one, Yui guided her hypnotized victims over to the wall, starting with Orihime, then Rukia and finally Ichigo. With each one she ripped their clothes to shreds, stripping them naked before chaining their arms and legs to the wall, leaving the three chained naked with their arms above their heads and their legs spread wide. "Now then…you three sit tight while I make myself more presentable…"

Not caring about modesty, Yui shed her plain clothes and put on a black dominatrix outfit. A black corset pushed up her amble bosom, leaving her nipples exposed while she slipped on long arm-length gloves. The only thing she wore below the belt were high heels and fishnet stocks, her bare pussy exposed. "Better. Now then…" Setting her crystal ball onto a pedestal, Yui turned her attention back to her hypnotized victims. "Let the fun begin." Putting a hand on her crystal ball, the devious brunette snapped her fingers. "Come back to your senses. I want you to remember this."

When Yui snapped her fingers, the girls all came back to their senses. "What the hell?" Ichigo blinked as the chill of the cold wall touched her naked back. "Why am I naked?" she shrieked, having a very odd feeling of déjà vu when she looked around and saw the devious devices that littered the room. "Where are we?"

"Kyaaa!" screamed Orihime when she saw she was naked. "What are we doing here?" she tried to move but the chains refused to budge.

Though she was just as naked and shocked as her friends, Rukia turned her bewilderment into anger and turned it at Yui. "You! Who are you?! What have you done to us?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Yui taunted. "You three are within my power now."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "You're a Soul Reaper!"

The black leather-clad Yui bowed. "Former Ninth-Seat of Squad Four: Yui Shironagi. At your service, Lieutenant Kuchiki. Although to be honest…" she giggled as she continued to stand in front of the naked trio. "I didn't think it'd be so easy to capture the three of you. I needn't have bothered being cautious."

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Rukia.

Walking over to Ichigo, she cupped the girl's chin while staring her in the eye. "It's called payback. This is my revenge against that bitch, Dominista."

Ichigo tried to wiggle free from Yui's grip. "What does Dominista have to do with you kidnapping us?!"

"You see, my dear escort, Dominista and I used to be business partners. After we retired from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, we came here to start up an escort service." Ichigo winced when Yui's grip on her chin tightened. "But she was doing things too safe. We weren't making enough of a profit. So I decided to give some of the girls…an incentive, to date richer men, regardless of their obscene appearances and let them do whatever sexual acts the clients desired."

"You're sick!" Ichigo spat on Yui's face, earning her a harsh slap to the cheek.

"Oh please, like you've any room to talk, slut," Yui retorted. She walked over to Orihime and grabbed Orihime's boob, making her cry out painfully from her harsh grip. "Those girls were just the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's leftovers. Nobody cared what happened to them. Except for the bitch, Dominista. She found out about my money-making racket and kicked me out. She took my zanpakuto as well. Luckily, she was too busy managing those idiot girls to notice that I stole it back."

"What are you planning, you witch?" Rukia shouted. "If you're vendetta is with Dominista, leave us out of it!"

Yui silenced Rukia by walking over to the chained lieutenant and slapped her in the face. "You're in no position to talk back, you little brat! I see you trying to use Kido to break free." Yui looked up at Rukia's hands, the girl desperately trying to weave a spell. "But too bad, so sad."

"Ahhh!" Rukia shouted when the evil woman grabbed her nipple and pinched hard.

"Those chains you're bound in? Those are made from the same material the Soul Society uses to restrain its prisoners. Which means you have nothing. No powers. No spells. No Flashstep. No Zanpakuto. You're just a petite, nude, mewling, little bitch."

"Stop it!" Orihime shouted as Yui started slapping Rukia relentlessly. "Leave her alone!" She closed her eyes. "Tsubaki! I Reject!"

But not spirit came forth. Blinking in confusion, Orihime realized that her hairpins were no longer on her head. "Looking for these?" Yui held up the hairpins she'd taken from the orangette while she was hypnotized. "I don't think so. I know who you are, Orihime. Without these, you're as powerless as your friends."

Still Ichigo struggled against her bonds. "Let us out! I hate Dominista too but don't take your grudge out on us!"

"Oh, but I will." Yui walked back over to her crystal ball, in actuality her Shikai. "You see, I planned on getting back at Dominista by kidnapping Daihime since she was her best girl. But since you replaced her, Ichigo, I'll settle for you and your friends as a bonus."

"What the hell are you planning?"

"Isn't it obvious? You don't work for Dominista anymore, girls. You work for me now. You're going to be my slutty escorts from now on."

"Never!" shouted Orihime. "We won't do it!"

Smirking, Yui held up the crystal ball. "Orihime, it's not like you have a choice. Miwaku Kiri."

Glowing a wicked purple, the orb shined a bright light into Orihime's eyes, putting her under the evil Soul Reaper's spell. Ichigo and Rukia screamed Orihime's name and tried to snap her out of it but it was no good. In seconds Orihime was just a mindless puppet again.

"No! What are you doing?" the bound orangette shouted, her chest bouncing as she tried over and over again to break free.

"My Shikai, Miwaku Kiri is a hypnosis-type zanpakuto. What? You didn't think Sosuke Aizen was the only person with that sort of power?" she taunted, her orb levitating and spinning around her. "My hypnotic powers work in phases. The first phase puts you into a mindless trance. You become an blank, open book."

"And what's the next phase?"

Yui's smirk grew wider. "Phase two is where I write inside that open book," she hinted ominously.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as the woman neared her. "Do you really think my captain will let you get away with this? Or my brother?" She gave Yui a cocky smile. "My brother will make you pay dearly for this."

But Yui was unfazed by the threat. "Oh I doubt that Captain Ukitake or Byakuya Kuchiki would try anything. You see the beauty of my powers is I can reshape a person's mind with my Miwaku Kiri…and on the other hand, I can break it just as easily with a simple command. Your brother wouldn't dare try something, else his pretty sister will be a drooling vegetable for the rest of her life. Not only will you make me a pretty penny selling your body, but I'll be able to ransom you for your brother's wealth. His coin for not breaking your mind like an eggshell." The orb glowed again, putting Rukia back under her spell again. "And now for you…"

All Ichigo could do was glare as the brunette stood in front of her, spinning her crystal ball on her finger. "You will never get away with this!"

"I already have. I hope you enjoyed your little fling yesterday with these two. It'll be the last time you'll have sex that isn't hardcore to the extreme."

"No…" Ichigo groaned as she was put under Yui's spell.

Once the three girls were hypnotized and quiet, Yui set her Shikai back onto its pedestal and walked over to a large cooler that rested against the wall. Opening it up, she pulled out three syringes filled with purple liquid. "You three will fetch me the clients with the deepest pockets. But first, a little…upgrade…" she hinted ominously. She uncapped the needle to the first syringe and walked over to the hypnotized Ichigo. "I'm not quite as adept at modifying bodies as Dominista but this is a close second."

The orangette didn't make a sound as the black-clad brunette injected the drug into her neck, giving Orihime and Rukia the same treatment. Despite their minds being wiped, the three couldn't help but moan as their bodies changed. More specifically, their breasts and asses.

Ichigo's cleavage grew a size bigger, the same with Orihime, their asses growing bigger and plumper. Rukia's breasts grew two sizes bigger, with an ass that was just as phat.

Yui clapped her hands in wicked glee. "Perfect! Oh you three will make such good toys! But first…" She called her orb back to her hand. "I need to sample the goods before I put them onto the market." Holding out her Shikai, she poured her spirit energy into the orb and readied the girls for their indoctrination.

The orb lit up and fired beams of light into the girls' eyes. This time, Yui didn't stay silent as she hypnotized them, twisting their minds with her commands. "You three work for me now. You three are prostitutes who will do whatever sexual act is demanded of you, no matter how sick and depraved. You will love having sex. You will never stop wanting to be fucked by both me and your clients. Never will you disobey my commands or a client's when you are on the job. From now on, you will refer to me as Mistress. You understand."

"I understand," the three said in unison.

"Good." The glow from the orb faded. The three bound girls slumped forward as the hypnotic programming sunk into their minds. "Now, show me who you three really are." With a snap of her fingers, the three brainwashed girls felt the effects of her hypnosis take hold.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ichigo moaned, her body feeling like it was on fire. Her loins ached with a carnal need to fuck. She writhed in her restaints, wanting to touch the beautiful woman before her. "Mistress…"

Orihime and Rukia were in similar states, both moaning as their bodies reached a peak of ecstasy no normal woman was supposed to ever feel. "Mistress…" they slurred.

Smirking, Yui set the orb down and walked over to her new sex slaves. She released the three of them from their shackles and smirked as the brainwashed girls embraced her, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses as their hands touched her leather-clad body. "Good girls…" She gave each girl a deep, sloppy kiss. First she kissed Ichigo, then Orihime and finally Rukia. "Let's have some fun. First, some appropriate evening wear. I got the idea after seeing you three in those slutty outfits at the café."

The brainwashed Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia were standing in front of her wearing bunny ears and white rabbit tails. The three moaned lewdly as the tails, in actuality vibrating butt plugs, buzzed in their asses.

"We'll start with those mouths of yours." Yui harshly slapped each girl in the face and knocked them to the floor. While the three were reeling, the woman walked over to a dresser and pulled out a strap-on dildo. "I've waited a long time to use this again on Dominista's girls." She turned back around and strapped the sex toy to her crotch. "You'll find this isn't a normal dildo. I used my Kidō to make it extra special for sluts like you." She walked back over to the brainwashed trio, who were now on their knees, drooling at the sight of the large plastic cock in front of them. "Suck me off."

Now completely overtaken by Yui's brainwashing, the three girls eagerly pleasured their new mistress. Yui rolled her head back and sighed in ecstasy when a trio of tongues started to lick her toy. As she stated, the toy was rather special, acting much like Nemu's skinsuit. The toy felt like a real cock between her legs and let her feel the pleasure of three tongues licking her.

Quickly tiring of just having the girls lick and kiss her shaft, the brunette grabbed Rukia's head and shoved her sex toy down her throat. "You have a cheeky mouth, Lieutenant Kuchiki. Now let's see how cheeky you are when your mouth becomes my toy!"

"Gkkkk! Gllckkk! Gackkk!" gagged Rukia as she was brutally skullfucked. Thankfully Rukia was able to suppress her gag reflex and took every inch of Yui's toy into her mouth, her pussy getting moist. Jealous that Rukia was getting all the attention, Ichigo and Orihime started to make out, fondling each other's naked bodies while reveling in their brainwashed ecstasy.

"Mmmmh!" Yui threw her head back and moaned as her toy erupted in Rukia's mouth, shooting synthetic cum down her throat. "Yeah, that's wright. Drink it all, slut. You'll need the practice."

Ever the faithful slut, Rukia swallowed every drop and licked her lips after Yui finally pulled out of her mouth. "Mistress…" she slurred before yelping in pain when Yui grabbed a handful of her hair.

"For you, my cheeky little Kuchiki, I think you'll be my BDSM girl. Imagine your brother's reaction when he finds out his sister has been whoring herself to every dirty man with a sick fetish," she taunted as she dragged Rukia over to a corner of the large room that was filled with twisted torture tools.

Ichigo and Orihime watched in erotic anticipation as their mistress put Rukia on all fours on a table, strapping her wrists and ankles with more metal cuffs. With a ballgag around her lips to keep her quiet, Rukia's muffled moans and screams drowned out by the thrum of the sex machine pumping a huge dildo in and out of her pussy, the vibrating butt plug in her ass turned to its maximum setting.

Pleased with the moaning mess of a girl she'd turned Rukia into, Yui turned her attention to the fornicating orangettes, starting with Orihime. "As for you, my dear Ms. Inoue…" She dragged the naked teen over to the large black cube in another corner of the room. "I'm certain that you'll fetch quite a profit as a gangbang slut." She shoved the horny Orihime onto the cube and murmured a Kidō chant. "Here's a little warmup for you."

Lighting up, the cube came to life and sprouted multiple phallic-shaped tentacles. Orihime gasped as she was suddenly lifted into the air and had her mouth and pussy invaded by the huge black tentacles, being fucked silly. "Mmmmmh!" moaned the lewd teenager, her hands reaching up to stroke two more tentacles while a third slid between her tits and started fucking her boobs.

Enjoying the site of Orihime getting tentacle gangbanged for a few seconds, Yui turned her attention to her remaining slave. "And for you, my little escort," she reached up and playfully ran her hand through Ichigo's hair, treating her like the pet she'd become. "You're going to double as my personal toy along with being my escort. No more playful flings with your friends." She yanked Ichigo up to her feet and dragged her over to another table full of kinky items. "I hope you're ready, Ichigo. Because I'm going to hire you out to the most depraved clients, the ones that Dominista was too chicken to hire our girls out. And after every time you come back to me, full of cash and cum, you'll service me. Don't worry…" Yui's smile became filled with crazed sadism. "I know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. But be assured, you'll never worry about who you were again."

In a matter of minutes, Ichigo was chained against the wall again, only this time her legs bent upward, leaving herself in the perfect position to get fucked. She cried out in lustful pain when Yui fixed clamps to her supple nipples, the torture tools connected with a long silver chain. "M-Mistress!" she cried out with full lewdness when her new master plunged her faux-cock into her pussy. "Oh yes! Fuck me!"

"Oh I will," Yui grunted, yanking on the chain to Ichigo's nipple clamps and watching her cry out in pain with satisfaction. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't take anymore!"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Ichigo slurred, her breasts bouncing from Yui's thrusts. The buzzing in her ass from the vibrating butt plug add to the pleasure. "Mistress! I love it!"

An hour passed by as Yui continued her torture session. Orihime still remained where she was, getting gangbanged by the cube's tentacles. Rukia now found herself on a wooden horse, screaming into her gag while clamps with weights attached to her nipples with a larger dildo shoved up her ass. Both girls moaned lewdly while they squirted in ecstasy over and over again, their minds turning to mush.

Ichigo, meanwhile, continued to take the brunt of Yui's vengeance. Bent over a table, Ichigo howled at the top of her lungs while Yui fucked her ass, yanking her hair tightly with one hand while smacking Ichigo's ass with the other, painting her soft skin with red handprints. "Ahhhhh! Mistress!"

"That's right, you slut! Say you love it! Say it!"

"I love it!" Ichigo moaned shamelessly, bucking into her mistress's angry thrusts, hissing as her clamped nipples rubbed into the hard table beneath her. "My ass is on fire! I'm…I'm cumming again!" she shouted, squirting onto the floor while Yui pounded her asshole.

Yui grunted as she felt that familiar surge run through her. "Here cums your present, bitch! It's the first of many to cum!" Giving Ichigo's ass one more harsh spanking, Yui threw her head back and came in Ichigo's ass, pumping her hole full of synthetic cum.

Pulling out of Ichigo's asshole, Yui removed her toy and tossed the soiled weapon to the side. Ichigo slumped onto the table, passing out from so much pleasure rushing to her brain. "Now then…" Yui ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "I think I'll take a break before I start sending out invitations. I already know several clients who're eager to get their hands on you three."

But before Yui can enjoy her little break, the door suddenly kicked open. "You!" shouted Dominista as she stormed into the room. To Yui's surprise, the woman wasn't in her Gigai but back in her Soul Reaper form. "Going somewhere, you traitorous bitch?"

Cursing, Yui raised a hand and called her crystal ball to her. "Well, well, look who it is. How'd you find me?"

"You really think I didn't notice you stealing back your Shikai?" Dominista cocked a thumb over to Ichigo's discarded straw hat. "As soon as I realized that you'd stolen your zanpakuto back, I made sure to put tracers in my girls' clothes just in case. When Ichigo and her friends never came back, I simply activated the tracker." From her robes Dominsita pulled out a small handheld device, the object beeping rapidly from being in close proximity to the tracer.

Still, Yui was unimpressed. "Oh please, what are you going to do? Yeah, you were my superior officer back when we were in Squad Four but you aren't a fighter anymore." She tossed her crystal ball into the air and laughed. "Maybe you'd rather join your girls as one of my escorts?"

"You mean one of your whores?" Dominista countered.

"Po-ta-to, po-tah-to," Yui shrugged. "Please, like that one over there hasn't gotten laid more times in the span of two weeks than Captain Kyoraku ever got in two centuries," she pointed out, cocking a thumb at Ichigo. "Now, be a good girl and walk away."

"I think not."

When Dominista drew her sword, Yui rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we both know you can barely hold a sword anymore. Are you planning on flailing wildly at me and hope you get a lucky shot?"

Dominista's grin, however, told Yui that the woman had an ace up her sleeve. "Actually, I'm feeling better than ever. Are you aware of Ms. Inoue's powers?"

Yui went pale. "You mean-"

"Oh yes. I asked Orihime to use her special powers to heal my injuries and restore me to before I got hurt. So you're correct, I'm still your superior."

As Dominista advanced, Yui grabbed her crystal ball Shikai in her defense. "Don't try it! With one word, I can turn those three into drooling, brainless shells!" she threatened.

But Dominista kept advancing. "Oh, I don't think so. You might be able to pull that bluff with someone who's not familiar with your Shikai, but I know better. Your Miwaku Kiri can hypnotize a person's mind, but it requires close contact and direct line of sight with your victim. With Ichigo behind me and the other two on opposite sides of the room, you don't have the distance to pull that off."

"Stay back!" Miwaku Kiri pulsed with purple light. "Step any closer and I'll turn you into a moaning slut too!"

"Yeah, no." Dominista pointed her sword at the girl. "I hope you haven't forgotten my Shikai. Wash away: Shidare Kawa."

The sword glowed with red spirit energy before it transformed into a javelin. Taking a stance, Dominista thrust out her polearm and hurled it at Yui. The woman instinctively raised her orb to shield herself and screamed when Dominista's weapon shattered her crystal ball. "Nooo!" Yui shouted in horror. "And you call yourself a medic with a weapon like that?!"

Dominista hefted her javelin over her shoulder and shrugged. "I guess all that scheming of yours made you forget that my Shidare Kawa is nonlethal?"

Blinking, Yui realized that she'd completely forgotten Dominista's Shikai ability. "Fuck!"

"Oh? Did we just remember?" Dominista sealed her zanpakuto. "Yeah, Shidare Kawa is meant to absorb foreign substances like poison from a person's body." With her zanpakuto back to normal, she put the tip against Yui's throat. "But this is very lethal. You are coming with me."

"Never!" shouted Yui in defiance. Her hands lit up with a spell, ready to use on Dominista. "You and what army?!"

"How about a captain and a lieutenant?"

In the doorway stood Captain Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. While the latter was horrified at the state the three girls were in and quickly ran to untie Rukia and deactivate the black cube still fucking Orihime, Unohana walked over to the terrified Yui. "Ninth-Seat Shironagi, you are under arrest. I suggest you come quietly." She gave her former subordinate a chilling look, clearly displeased at what'd been done to the three girls. "You've much to answer for. And I am curious what Captain Kuchiki will say when he finds how you've treated Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Yui gulped. "Please…mercy…" she begged, getting down on her knees. "Mercy!"

"Your punishment will be decided later. For now, Dominista, help Isane get Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime back to your place. I will deal with Yui."

"Of course, Captain." Dominista sheathed her sword and picked up Ichigo. "Great, I'm going to have to erase her memories again," she lamented. "At this rate, Ichigo isn't going to remember her own zipcode…"

Wrapping the girls up with some cloth they'd found, Isane and Dominista carried the three girls away, with Dominista carrying both Ichigo and Orihime over her shoulders.

Yui shook in terror as her former captain towered over her. "C-Captain…p-please…" she stammered in fear.

"You're lucky you haven't done any permanent damage to the girls. But it occurs to me…" Unohana casted her eyes to the now inert black cube. "I believe turnabout is fair play."

"Noooooooooooo!"

_**The next morning…  
**_**Dominista Escorts; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo opened her eyes, her head feeling like it'd been stuffed full of cotton. She sat up and groaned. "What happened?" She tried to think back but again, there was a huge blank in her memory. To her embarrassment, she saw that she was not only naked, but her boobs and ass were bigger. "What the hell?!" Turning her head, she was stunned to see an equally naked Orihime and Rukia lying next to her, their assets much bigger too. "What happened?"

Hearing a knock at the door, Ichigo pulled the covers over herself to cover her enlarged breasts. The door opened and Dominista came in, a bag full of clothes in her hand. "Good, you're up. I see you three had a…interesting night again," she said.

Orihime and Rukia were both stirred awake and were equally as shocked as Ichigo was when they discovered the situation they were in. "What's going on? My boobs are bigger!" Orihime gaped. "Oh man, Chizuru is going to have a heart attack when she sees this…" Rukia stared at her own chest in silence, although she was more appreciative of her bigger assets then her friends.

Dominista scratched the back of her head. "I'm afraid that was my fault. You see, after you three came back here after your day together, I gave you some drinks to celebrate your day off. But…I might have accidentally gave you the wrong drinks from my private cabinet. As a result, you three got horny and…well…more enhanced bodies. Thanks to the drinks, that's why you can't remember anything. My bad," Dominista lied, having erased not only Ichigo's memories but also Orihime's and Rukia's.

"This is going to be hard to explain to my brother…" Rukia said, though she could just imagine Renji's reaction.

"Here, I've gotten you two some bigger clothes to suit your bigger assets. And as a way of apology, I've taken out a chunk of your debt, Ichigo."

"Thanks," Ichigo mumbled as she and her friends started to pick out new clothes.

"And hey, just think. Those twins of yours will attract more clients!" Dominista happily told the escort.

"Whoopie…"

_To be concluded _


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

_Final Chapter_

_**The next day…  
**_**Dominista Escorts**

Ichigo walked towards Dominista's office, back in another seductive dress. After spending the night with Orihime and Rukia getting used to her new "assets" Ichigo had parted with her friends, much to her disappointment. Orihime had given her a warm hug and kissed, promising to visit Ichigo more often. Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society, also giving a promise that she'd talk with Unohana about getting Ichigo out of her predicament.

Knocking on Dominista's door, the escort waited impatiently until she heard the woman's voice commanding her to enter. She stepped inside the office and closed the door. "Okay, Dominista, who am I dating next?" she asked. After spending time with her friends, Ichigo was reminded of the life that the escort manager had taken away from her and wanted to get out of there as soon as she could.

The woman was busy writing in her ledger and looked up. "Ah, I see you're eager after your little vacation." She looked at Ichigo's enlarged breasts straining against her dress and couldn't help but chuckle. "Have you adjusted your balance?"

"Barely," Ichigo huffed as she sat down in a chair. "I had a hard enough time walking in heels. I have no idea how Rangiku could walk around with jugs this big with no problem."

"Heheh, well, I can't say that it doesn't help with your sex appeal." Dominista sat back in her chair and folded her hands. "Well, Ichigo. I've good news about your debt."

"Really? What is it?" Ichigo tried to think about how much she still had. Dominista had told her that she'd taken off some of her debt thanks to her mistake with the drinks she'd given them, but she had no idea how much she actually took off.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Dominista scribbled a number and held up the paper. Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw the number on the paper. It was zero. "Zero? I'm…I'm no longer in debt?"

"Yep. Your debt to me for making lose Daihime has been paid in full. Yesterday, while you and your two cute friends were busy snuggling in the buff," she smirked when Ichigo turned bright pink, "two generous donations came in to help pay back your debt."

"Two donations? From whom?"

Dominista put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

The truth of the matter was that Ichigo's run-in with Yue had a lot to do with Ichigo's erased debt. Because of Yui's previous actions when she'd been Dominista's partner, Dominista had told the captains of the Soul Society everything that she'd done and they'd placed a bounty on the rouge ex-Soul Reaper. After Unohana had taken her into custody, the captain had given Dominista the reward money, telling her to put it towards Ichigo's debt for her troubles.

The other donation that had paid off the rest of Ichigo's debt came from Yoruichi. Like with Orihime and Rukia, she had been incensed to hear about Ichigo's situation. She would have gladly hired out Ichigo for a little fun but had been dissuaded by Tessai.

Ichigo blinked as she realized that her escort challenge was now over. "I'm…I'm done? I don't have to go on anymore dates? No crazy odd jobs?"

"Well…" Dominista sat back in her chair. Ichigo felt a sense of dread from the smile on her face, fearful that the woman had something degrading in mind before she turned Ichigo back to normal. "You've fulfilled your end of the bargain. I will return you to masculinity tomorrow. But for today…" She stepped out of her chair and stood up, revealing the gorgeous black dress she was wearing. "I'd like to take you out on a date."

The look of confusion couldn't be hidden from Ichigo's face. "A date? But why? Can't you just turn me back now?"

"Altering the body is easy. So is altering it back to the way it was before. You have my word that I'll turn you back to normal tomorrow morning but I want to thank you for all your hard work by taking you out on a nice date. I'll be your date this time."

"You don't really need to-" Ichigo started, just wanting to turn back to normal.

"Oh think nothing of it! It's your last day as a lady. I owe it to you to make it a special one!" She took Ichigo's hand and helped her up. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped as she was dragged away by the dark-skinned woman, finding it even harder to walk in heels while being dragged away…

_**Much later…**_

"Ughh…" Ichigo groaned as she followed Dominista down the hallway, the sun starting to set on Karakura Town. "My feet…how do women walk in these things?" She'd gladly fight Kenpachi barehanded if it meant getting out of her high heels.

"We get used to it. A shame you won't be able to wear them after tonight. Unless…"

Ichigo bristled. "Oh no! You are turning me back to normal and that's final!"

Dominista turned away, chuckling at the girl's angry expression. "Worth a shot. A shame I couldn't hire you out more or let you date some of my more expensive male clients. You would have been a big hit." When she saw Ichigo's irritated glare, she backed off. "Kidding! Goodness, Ichigo, you should lighten up!"

The two kept walking but they passed Ichigo's room. Climbing a flight of stairs, Dominista lead her date to the top floor and to her room. "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

The room was about the most lavish place Ichigo had ever seen. Dominista certainly didn't waste any money on herself when it came to her trappings and furniture. The walls were painted royal purple, with a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room.

"Make yourself at home." Dominista walked over to a glass cabinet and pulled out a few bottles and glasses.

Awkwardly, Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed. "How'd you afford all this?"

"Heh, well I use a generous amount of my establishments' income on maintenance to the building, dresses and make-up for the girls as well as doctors to make sure they're perfectly healthy. But I save a little money on the side for myself whenever I entertain guests." She walked over to the bed and handed Ichigo a drink. "Here. Don't worry." She saw the concerned look on Ichigo's face and knew what was on her mind. "It isn't alcohol. Just ginger ale. Even I wouldn't think about giving a minor booze. And it's not drugged or anything. That's beneath me."

Ichigo took a swig and didn't taste anything peculiar in the fizzy drink. Figuring that Dominista was telling the truth, Ichigo took another swig. "What made you take up being an escort after you left Squad Four?" she asked out of curiousity.

The dark-skinned woman was silent as she processed Ichigo's question. "It's not that complicated. After I lost my position, I didn't really have much to fall back on. With my medical knowledge, I would have opened a clinic...but I'm a combat medic with a knack for body augmentation. I've no interest in being a small town doctor helping with people dripping with bronchitis or being a simple plastic surgeon who fixes peoples' noses." She ran a hand down her body, making Ichigo shiver from such a simple, yet erotic sight. "But I know pleasure. I have a beautiful body and the experience to use it. And if you're good at something, never do it for free."

"I see…" Ichigo nervously took another sip of her drink and looked away. Dominista's staring was making her feel uncomfortable. "I guess I understand."

"Good to hear." Dominista finished her drink and took Ichigo's empty glass from her hand. Setting them to the side, she put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Goodness, you're so tense!" she chuckled. "Loosen up, Ichigo! You should be jumping with joy and yet you're fidgeting nervously like a cheerleader on prom night!"

"Well…we are in _your _room after all. And you're the one who did this," she gestured to her boobs, "and then you made them even bigger."

Sighing, Dominista kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed, crawling behind Ichigo. "So suspicious, aren't you?" she teased as she put her hands back on Ichigo's shoulders. "I took up you up here since letting you wait in your room until tomorrow would have been boring and I thought we'd have a little heart to heart after all I put you through."

"You know, you never did say you were sorry," Ichigo pointed out, turning her head and giving the woman a stern glare. Even as she did so, however, she couldn't help but relax at the woman's soft touch.

"Apologize? For what?" Dominista continued to tease while she worked the kinks out of Ichigo's neck and shoulders. "For turning that crude, masculine form of yours and turning it into a shapely, seductive beauty?"

Ichigo fought back a retort, wishing she could smack the woman. But the older woman's massage achieved its effect and she relaxed. "Where'd you learn to get this good?" she breathed, leaning back into Dominista.

"Well I was a medic, you know. Massaging muscles is child's play." Smiling, Dominista scooted closer, her breasts gently pushing against Ichigo's back. "But I won't deny that I've put you through some…questionable turmoil," she said, thinking about Nemu and Yui. "I really want to make your last night as a woman special to make up for that."

When Dominista's hands started to go lower, Ichigo had a feeling she knew where this was headed. "You don't need to…" she started, her pulse quickening as the soft, gentle hands drew dangerously close to her breasts.

"But I want to…" Dominista purred in Ichigo's ear. Turning the orangette's head, she gave the girl an understanding smile. "But I won't do anything without your consent. If you want to return to your room and rest for the evening, I won't mind at all. But if you want to make tonight special between us ladies…" she put a hand over Ichigo's breast and felt the rapid pumping of her heart. "You could spend the night with me. The choice is yours."

Ichigo looked at Dominista, remembering the blissful nights she shared with Rangiku, Halibel, Riruka, Jackie, Kukaku, Orihime and Rukia. She couldn't deny the pleasure she'd felt and she appreciated Dominsita for giving her a choice. With the woman's soft hands touching her and her face so close, it wasn't hard for Ichigo to give in to temptation one last time. "Okay…"

The ladies leaned forward until their lips met. Ichigo felt a jolt shoot down her spine from the woman's dark, soft lips. Warm arms wrapped around Ichigo and pulled her close to the woman. Dominista caressed Ichigo's cheek softly as she planted another kiss on the girl's lips, happy that Ichigo had learned her lesson about escorts and consent.

One kiss became two. Two became three. And three became so many, many more. Ichigo felt like she was melting, her dress suddenly becoming too hot and restraining. The woman's soft touches where lighting that making a fire burn inside Ichigo.

Turning around, Ichigo wrapped her arms around Dominista's neck and kissed her deeper. The soft hands petting Ichigo ran through her long orange hair, a wet tongue slipping into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo shivered in Dominista's arms while she made out with the dark woman. Their breasts pushed against each other, both feeling the other's nipples poking through their thin dresses. As their lips parted, Ichigo laid her head on Dominista's shoulder and breathed in her seductive perfume.

"Ahhh…" sighed the dark-haired woman when Ichigo started to kiss her neck, running a hand lovingly through Ichigo's orange hair in response. "Good girl…"

Ichigo moaned when Dominista's hands reached beneath her and grab her ass. Taking her lips away from her soft neck, Ichigo buried her face in Dominista's breasts, marveling how soft the woman's large melons.

"Mmmmhhhh…" the two moaned in unison, their bodies heating up with every touch, every kiss and every push against each other's bodies.

The two got off the bed but were back in each other's arms as they stood on their feet, Ichigo gasping when Dominista started to suck her neck, the woman's hands reaching behind her and undoing the tie to Ichigo's dress. Ichigo responded in kind, pulling down the zipper to Dominista's black dress while squeezing the woman's ass.

Together, their dresses hit the floor. It wasn't until now that Ichigo really appreciated how beautiful Dominista truly was. Her vehement dislike of the woman had kept her from seeing the woman's curvaceous body. Dominista was just as curvy and stacked as Yoruichi. The woman wore white lingerie that contrasted with her dark skin. A lacy bra strained against her breasts. Her matching white panties had a wet spot in the middle, with her legs wrapped in black fishnet stockings that stretched up to a set of white garters.

The manager licked her lips at the sight of Ichigo in her underwear, a black bra and panties that highlighted her enhanced assets. "My goodness, you're more exotic then when I first made you like this."

Ichigo shut her up by pulling her into another deep kiss. "Mmmmhhhh…" Her breasts ached longingly to be freed from their bra as they pushed against Dominista's ample chest, her nipples poking out the top. Nimble fingers reached around Ichigo again to unclip her bra. As soon as it was undone, Ichigo rolled her shoulders and let the undergarment fall to the floor. The sexy Substitute hissed when Dominista's hands cupped her large breasts again, thumbs circling her hard nipples. Their kisses became even sloppier and lewder as Dominista played with Ichigo's breasts. "Ah!" Ichigo leaned back when the soft fingers playing with her nipples suddenly pinched them. "Ahhhh!"

"Mmmhhmmm…" Dominista hummed, kissing Ichigo's neck while she toyed with her sensitive nipples. "You're so sensitive," purred the woman, silencing Ichigo's cries with another kiss. Ichigo's legs rubbed together from the heat burning in her tits. Dominista's fingers twisted and pulled on Ichigo's nipples. Dominista reveled in the sounds Ichigo made, gently nibbling on the girl's lower lip before she pulled away.

As soon as the fingers let go of her sore tits, Ichigo slipped her arms underneath Dominsita's and started to undo her bra. The dark-skinned woman easily let it slide off her body and fall to the floor, kicking it away. Cupping her large, dark globes, she winked at the blushing girl. "Like what you see, Ichigo?"

Staring at the luscious mounds, Ichigo subconsciously licked her lips. Remembering her first date as a woman with Rangiku, Ichigo cupped her own breasts and rubbed them against Dominista's. Both woman sighed heavenly as their hard nipples kissed, circling each other tenderly. "Mmmmmh!" Ichigo moaned, biting her lower lip. She could feel that heat down below burn brighter. When a hand pressed against her clothed pussy, her legs shook. "Oh! Ohhhhh!" The hand slipped inside her panties and touched her honeypot.

"So wet…" Dominista smirked, wrapping an arm around Ichigo and pulling her close. She took Ichigo's free hand and brought it to her white panties, the wet spot having grown bigger. "Oooohh…" she sighed when Ichigo's hand touched her sensitive cooch.

Her pussy on the verge of gushing just from the escort manager's touch. Panting heavily, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and pulled down her soaked panties, her hot pussy feeling the cold air of the room around them. Smiling, Dominista did the same and pulled down her panties, now wearing nothing but her stockings and garters.

Hugging Ichigo tightly, Dominista gave the girl's soft, enlarged ass a gentle smack and chuckled at the gasp. "Such a body…" she marveled while her hands roamed Ichigo's seductive curves. "Let's have some fun." She pointed to a chest near the wall on the side of the room. "Go and pick out some toys. Remember…" her lips grazed Ichigo's in the shadow of another kiss, "you can do whatever you want to me tonight."

Ichigo couldn't fight the shiver from such a tempting offer. While Dominista laid down on the bed, she opened up the chest and peered inside. It didn't surprise her at all to find that the chest was aplenty with sex toys. "You're into this sort of stuff?"

"You sound surprised," said the sultry woman lying on the bed.

The thought of getting payback on Dominista through bondage play filled Ichigo will all sorts of naughty thoughts. Grabbing an armful of sex toys, she closed the trunk and headed over to the four-poster bed.

"Oh me, oh my." Dominista found herself tied to all four corners of the bed, her wrists and ankles bound by pink fuzzy rope. "I had no idea you were so kinky." Ichigo was silent and quickly put a ballgag around her lips.

With such a beautiful body all for her, Ichigo leaned down and started to sensually worship Dominista's naked body with her lips and tongue. "Mmmmmhhhh…" the orangette sighed as she dragged her tongue down the woman's dark skin, pressing her soft tits together in her hands.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhh!" moaned Dominsita through her gag when Ichigo returned the favor from earlier and pinched her hard nipples. Ichigo took perverse delight in stretching and twisted the dark areolas at her fingertips, pulling on them and stretching out Dominista's breasts, the woman arching her back while her tits burned like hell from such abuse.

Letting go of Dominista's breasts, Ichigo gave the sore nipples a gentle kiss before going lower. Reaching the soaking wet honeypot, Ichigo spread Dominista's lips and eagerly started to eat the woman out.

Unable to move, Dominista threw her head back and moaned lewdly through her gag when a hot tongue licked her juicy folds. She had no idea how good Ichigo had become when it came to the sexual art of cunnilingus. "Mmmmmhh! Nghhhhhh!" she moaned, a smile spreading across her bound lips when Ichigo spread her lips and dug in.

Slowly, Ichigo's tongue ran up and down the soft, tender folds. Ichigo tasted Dominista's juices and quickly found herself licking more fervently. The gagged moans spewed from Dominsita's lips mixed with the sound of Ichigo's slurping and licking. When Ichigo's pink tongue danced across Dominista's lips, the gagged manager curled her toes and reveled in the pleasure shooting into her brain. Ichigo's licking made her body heat up until she was covered in sweat. The hot air that breathed on her pussy and clit sent shivers up her spine with each and every breath that Ichigo took. "Nghhhh!" she groaned, her body losing strength when two fingers probed her pussy's gentle lips before she felt the digits penetrate her.

All at once Ichigo dropped the gentle act. Instead she quickly, almost violently, started to pump her fingers in and out of Dominista's snatch. The squelching sound of Ichigo's finger fucking filled the room, her hand becoming wet from the woman's love juices. Through her gag, Dominista squealed when Ichigo started to suck and lick her clit, her mind going blank from such blissful pleasure.

"MMMMHHHHHHH!"

The woman soaked Ichigo's hand when she gushed, her pussy squirting all over the sheets. Ichigo pulled her fingers out of her wet cooch and smiled, feeling satisfied at seeing the woman cum by her hand. Reaching forward, she pulled off the ballgag and slid her fingers into Dominista's mouth. "Mmmhhh…" hummed the woman, tasting herself on Ichigo's fingers. Pulling her fingers out of Dominista's mouth, Ichigo crawled on top of the bound woman and kissed her deeply, both of them lewdly tangling their tongues together as they shared the taste of Dominista's womanhood.

When they parted for air, Dominista looked up at Ichigo with a happy smile. "Ichi-AH!" she cried out in pain when Ichigo suddenly pinched her nipple with a clamp. She hissed when Ichigo gave her neglected tit an identical clamp, the pair attached to a chain.

"You turned me into a girl and made me work for you against my will," Ichigo said, her smile belying the darkness in her eyes now that she had the woman at her mercy. "Payback time."

A finger curled around the chain and tugged. Without her gag to muzzle her, the bound woman was free to moan and howl as Ichigo abused her tits. "Ahhh! Ohhhh! Nghhhh!" went the woman with each pull of the chain. Ichigo couldn't fight the dark smile as the woman beneath her struggled against her bonds, watching her arch her back and wail while she toyed with her breasts. She let go of the chain and watched the dark melons bounce back into place. Dominista panted for breath while Ichigo slid off of her stomach and reached behind her.

_VRRRRRRR!_

"Oh fuck!" the woman in bondage gasped when a vibrating wand touched her honeypot. Her wrists and ankles strained against the ropes. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" She threw her head back against the pillow and wailed while Ichigo pleasured her with her own toy.

"This is so hot…" Ichigo murmured. Pressing the toy harder against Dominista's pussy, the orangette reached down and touched herself. "Ohhh…" She rubbed her dripping pink pussy for a few seconds, building up the ache inside her.

"Guhhhhhh!" Dominista's clamped tits started to jiggle as she thrashed wildly when Ichigo turned up the power on the wand. "I can't..." Dominista tried to hold it in but it was no good. Her body was still so sensitive from the last orgasm and she had no time to cool her body down. Every hard vibration that touched her weeping folds sent shockwaves throughout her body. Her eyes squeezed shut when Ichigo's hand returned to her pussy, rubbing her clit. "I'm…gonna…"

And then nothing.

Dominista blinked when she realized that Ichigo had turned off the wand and stopped rubbing her clit. She glared up at the orangette, having been denied another satisfying orgasm. "You're horrible, you know that?"

Ichigo merely gave Dominista a vindictive smile. "Following your example." She waved the wand in front of her and gave a cute giggle. "The look on your face was almost worth the time I've been stuck like this. Here," she turned the vibrating wand back on and pressed it back against Dominista's clit.

This time the tidal wave of ecstasy came full force and would not be impeded. Arching her back, her clamped breasts jiggling, the dark-skinned woman squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shriek as she climaxed. "Yes! Ichigoooooo!" she slurred, her body shaking and straining against the ropes. As her squirting subsided and the surge of pleasure receded, Dominista fell back on the bed, a panting, sweaty mess of a woman.

Turning off the wand, Ichigo tossed it to the side and slowly untied Dominista, holding up each wrist and ankle and giving the rope-burned skin a kiss. Now freed of her bondage, the sweaty Dominista sat up and let Ichigo pull her into her lap, embracing her escort. She gave a pained moan when Ichigo's breasts pushed against the clamps on her nipples but made no move to remove them, instead turning the pain into masochistic pleasure.

Lost in the luscious feel of Dominista's soft lips, Ichigo's hands explored the woman's back until they reached her plump ass. Cupping her cheeks, Ichigo gave them a gentle squeeze before she smacked one, earning a lewd moan from the woman in her lap. The dark-skinned woman rolled her head back as Ichigo spanked her a few more times, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the room.

"What else have you in mind for me, II wonder?" Dominista giggled after Ichigo finished spanking her. Kissing her cheek, Ichigo pushed Dominista off of her and grabbed the another item she'd brought out of the chest: a strap-on dildo. Laying on her back, Dominista eagerly spread her legs for the girl. "Oh? Going to stick it to me, eh?"

"After everything you've put me through, you deserve it." Ichigo undid the clasps to the harness and prepared to put it on herself…when she noticed something peculiar about the inside of the leather harness. "What…is this?"

The strap-on was the double-ended variety, but the internal end of the dildo was odd. Instead of the usual bulbous phallic shape, the inside looked more like a long narrow curved claw.

"Ah, you picked my special toy, eh? It grinds your g-spot at the same time you thrust," Dominista explained, finding Ichigo's innocence cute.

Ichigo merely looked up at her and deadpanned. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Indeed I am."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo put the harness on her and gasped when the prong slipped inside her pussy, pressing right on her g-spot. Every inch of movement that she made caused the dildo inside her to rub that spot. Sensation burned inside Ichigo's mind from such a dirty feeling, already close to orgasm. Turning her attention back to Dominista, Ichigo decided that she wasn't quite through with the bondage play just yet…

Pulling the woman up onto her knees, Ichigo turned the woman around so that the rubbery dildo pressed against the woman's ass. Grabbing two of the ropes still tied to the bedpost, Ichigo leaned Dominista forward and wrapped her wrists around them, forcing her into a position with her leaning forward, her arms stretched back behind her. Satisfied, Ichigo grabbed the last toy she'd grabbed from the chest: a long butt plug.

When the small rubber toy touched her backdoor, Dominista gave a sharp gasp. "Oh!" Her lips formed a huge smile as her ass was plugged. "Oooooohhhh…" She felt Ichigo's hands massage her ass, spanking her some more. "Oh yes! Ohhhhh!"

Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo gripped the rubbery toy between her legs and pushed it against Dominista's wet pussy. With a single thrust Ichigo pushed into her tight pussy. Gripping Dominista's hips, Ichigo slid the toy all the way inside the older woman, a moan slipping out of her mouth from the toy inside her crotch rubbing against her most sensitive spots.

"Ahh!"

"Ohhh!"

"Oooooh!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Skin slapped skin. The bed shook. Moans spewed from the two ladies' lips. Dominista had the widest smile on her face, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. Her shoulders ached from their bound position but the pleasure assailing her wet snatch made her easily ignore it. Her breasts, still connected by the chain and clamps, bounced wildly from Ichigo's mad thrusting. Her ass clenched around the butt plug, letting Dominista feel the intensity of having both holes stuffed.

Ichigo was in unending ecstasy. Every thrust she made caused the thin claw-like dildo inside her cooch to rub her G-spot. Dominista was the one getting fucked but Ichigo was the one seeing stars. She reached around and grabbed Dominista's breasts, squeezing the clamped melons roughly while her hips smacked the older woman's ass. "Oh! Oh yes! Yes!" she grunted, her own breasts swaying wildly. "It feels so good! I can't stop!"

"I don't want you to stop!" Dominista said, rolling her head back. "Ohhh! Keep fucking me!" She turned her head and let Ichigo capture her lips in a sinful kiss, submitting her entire body to the Substitute she'd wronged.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo howled as the rubbing of her G-spot proved to be too much. She climaxed hard, soaking the inside of the leather harness. Even in climax though, her hips refused to stop moving. Instead of slowing down she sped up her thrusts, making the sound of their bodies coming together more violent and intense.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! OHHH! OHHHHHH!"

Dominista's body caved in to the pleasure just as easily. Her eyes rolled backwards as she followed Ichigo into orgasm. With an equally lewd moan she gushed all over Ichigo's toy, her body trembling from the sensation of ecstasy running through her veins like lightning. As their fornicating bodies finally slowed to a stop, Dominista slumped forward, kept up only by the ropes wrapped around her wrists.

Her lower half still feeling like it was melting, Ichigo pulled out of Dominista and undid the ties to her wrists. Once she was freed, Dominista slumped down onto the bed, Ichigo falling on top of her. "Oh, Ichigo…" the dark, sweaty woman sighed as she caught her breath. "I should have just hired you out every night. You'd have paid off your debt in a week…"

"If it ended like this every night, I wouldn't mind so much…" replied the panting Ichigo. The girl sat up and undid the clasps to the strap-on, a low moan escaping her as the dildo inside her slipped out. She quickly pulled the butt plug out of Dominista and rolled the woman over to unclamp her sore tits.

No sooner did Ichigo remove the bondage toys from her did Dominista wrap her arms around the girl to pull her close. Lying on their sides, the women shared a long, deep kiss, their bodies pressed against each other again. Breaking the kiss, the dark-skinned woman brushed the sweaty hair out of Ichigo's face. "So tell me, Ichigo. Was being an escort so bad?"

Her sweaty body sticking to Dominista's, Ichigo merely sighed while she hugged Dominista. "I guess not…"

Chuckling, Dominista kissed her forehead. "Good to hear. I'm going to use a spell and put you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be back to normal."

"Okay…" Ichigo whispered, already on the verge of slumber.

Giving her one final kiss on Ichigo's soft, sweet lips, Dominista put her hands on Ichigo's temples and chanted a Kidō spell to put Ichigo in a deep sleep. Rolling the slumbering girl onto her back, Dominista put her hands on the girl's chest and sighed. "What a shame. You made for such a lovely woman. Ah well. A deal is a deal…"

Chanting more Kidō, Dominista's hands glowed and she went to work…

**_The next morning…_**

Sunlight stirred Ichigo from slumber. Opening her eyes, Ichigo sat up and looked down at herself. To her relief, the Substitute was no longer a her anymore. Ichigo was now a man again.

"Feeling better?"

Standing next to the bed was Dominista, holding some clothes in her arms. Looking back down at himself, Ichigo quickly realized that he was naked. "Oh please, don't be so shy," the woman chuckled when Ichigo tried to cover himself with a pillow. "We spent last night doing the body shuffle. And I had to strip you in order to transform you the first time. I've seen you naked plenty."

"Right…" Ichigo got off the bed and quickly put his clothes back on, the clothes that Dominista had originally taken from him when he'd first been forced to become an escort. "So can I go now?"

"A deal is a deal. You paid off your debt to me. And I'll try to find Daihime and convince her to come back. On her own terms," she interjected with Ichigo opened his mouth to say something. "Yes, I learned my lesson. She'll date those of her own choosing. Although she could have saved us both so much drama if she'd said how much she hated it in the first place."

"I see…"

Turning back to face a window, Dominista looked out and watched the rising sun. "So tell me, my dear Ichigo. Has this whole experience changed your mind about escorts?" She turned back with a hopeful smile on her face and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo simply smiled back…

"Nope. This place is still a brothel. And escorts are still prostitutes."

Before Dominista had even the chance to open her mouth, Ichigo merely waved "Bye" and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. "Hmph!" she huffed indignantly. Looking back out the window, she saw Ichigo running away from the escort service as fast as he could, heading straight for his home.

"I was going to tell him that I let his boss, Ikumi, know that he was going to be available and warn him that she was going to work him to the bone, but I guess he can find out the hard way."

Her duty to Ichigo over, Dominista walked out of her room and went back to her business…

_The End_


End file.
